I'm not CUTE!
by xXSadisticChiibiiXx
Summary: Grell was turned into a child. William pass the responsibility to Undertaker. But Undertaker had some other things in mind and left Sebastian to have no say to all this. Warnings are inside. Shotacon. YAOI. *toothy grin* SebastianxGrell, a little CielxGrell if you squint.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi yo~! So I tried making my first Kuroshitsuji fanfiction and here it is! _

_Please be kind to it! IT BITES! XD_

_Rated T: For now but will be changed later. *mischievous grin*_

_Disclaimer: I only own the story line. The characters, I DISCLAIM! *runs in le corner and sulk*_

**_WARNING: _**_This is a GrellxSebastian fanfic! Because I like this pairing so much! XD It's more like Shota!GrellxSebastian or will change on later chapters...i dunno. :P __**So, No like, NO READ yo~! **_

_*-*=======*-=======*(fuu~)*=======-*=======*-*_

_'Another peaceful day in the office.'_ A man named William T. Spears thought as he walk around his desk with a cup of hot coffee in one hand and the love of his life in the other. Yes, I was talking about his scythe, he just can't take his hands off it. But you didn't hear that.

_'Wait, what? Peaceful? Since when did the days on the dispatch offices became peaceful?'_ He thought again seeming confuse about his own thoughts. And as he was about to contemplate more about his thoughts...

_BANG!_

_'Ahh. There it is. I knew my thoughts are not being accurate.'_ He didn't even flinch, not even his coffee was disturbed like he was expecting this to happen.

"Mr. SPEARS SIR!" A guy with a confusing hair of blond and black named Ronald Knox said, more like shouted as he heave a breath from running long corridors and almost throwing off the door from its place and shouting.

"Mr. Knox. What did I say about running through corridors, shouting and throwing off doors open?" Mr. Spears said calmly as he sat on his chair.

"Bu-but..." Ronald pant still trying to gather some oxygen. He didn't need it but talking without it is kinda...feel weird.

"Mr. Knox if it's one of your days where all the women on this office are hunting for your head, no I will not help you and NO. YOU CANNOT HIDE HERE IN MY OFFICE."

Ronald blink. "Aww...and I thought here was a safe place to hide. But no ,no! I'm not here for that!" He pause taking a deep breath, he continued with much urgency. "We're under attack Sir! Demons suddenly appear from the corridors near the entrance to the library!"

"WHAT? Why didn't you say that sooner?!" Throwing his half-empty coffee cup in the trash can he ran off down to the corridors in the direction of the library, with Ronald following behind.

"How did they get there?" William hissed while running side by side with Knox.

"I do not know Sir! I was just on my way out of the library with Grell-sempai when they suddenly attacked us! There was only a few of them first but then they started growing in numbers! But Grell-sempai and I managed to pushed them away from the library entrance!" Ronald said, panic written all over his face.

"Where's Sutcliff now? Has anyone else get there to help?"

"Yeah, Eric and Allan are already there to help...everyone else actually..." Saying the last part of his sentence almost like a whisper.

_Twitch._ "You mean to say I'm the last one to know?"

"Uhh...yeah, well your office is much farther you know..." He awkwardly cough turning away. Actually he just almost forgot to inform his superior. All he did was yell on the corridors he run into like a psycho catching everyone's attention. Not really the best way to inform your superior though. Specially not if that superior was William T. Spears.

*-*=======*-=======*(_fuu~_)*=======-*=======*-*

"Ugh! Why won't these ugly things disappear?!" Grell whined as he slashed another 'ugly thing' with his chainsaw. He was going through with this for hours now and these 'ugly things' just kept on appearing on that black hole in that wall! "Dammit! Does anyone know how to close that hole?!" He shouted frustrated like he's having a monthly period or something. Though he doubt it, because in all truth and honesty he IS a male.

"Grell if we know, we've done it already! So stop whinin' and get slashin'!" Eric yelled at Grell frustrated himself with all this demons coming out of that hole. Who fuckin' even put that hole in there?! He swear that whoever it is, is going to PAY._ And PAY IT SHALL!_

While everyone else seems so frustrated about the situation, Allan on the other hand was calmly fighting all those 'ugly things' as Grell so graciously put it, with much cool and less emotion. "We should wait maybe Mr. Spears knows how to close that hole."

Not a moment after it was said by Allan William and Ronald finally arrived.

"WILL~! OH MY KNIGHT IN SHINING ARMOR YOUR HE-!" Grell stated running to his said knight with passion when he trip unceremoniously sending him falling to the floor face first cutting his passionate sentence. "Ouch!"

"What is that hole?" William asked as he cut his way through the growing pile of dead mutilated bodies on the floor like nothing happened.

After muttering some untranslatable language of hate towards the dead body on the floor, still with passion of course, Grell pouted. "Will~! Stop ignoring me!"

"Shut up Grell. Has anyone called the Undertaker yet?"

"Yeah! I already called him! He said he's on his way! But that was a few hours ago...he's not here ye-" But before Ronald can finish his sentence the Undertaker wobble his way to the corridor.

"Has anyone called for the Undertaker?! Ehehehehehehee!"

"Ahh. Nevermind." William almost face palmed. Almost.

"Undertaker~!" Grell squeal. "Finally! Now close this hole please!" He pointed on the hole with a pout eager to put a stop to all this. He cannot take all the 'uglyness' anymore. His beauty cannot stay here any longer, he should be somewhere else around this time bugging some handsome butler there in the Phantomhive manor!

"Ah! Yes, yes! That is why I'm here m'dear! Ehehehehehehehehee!" Undertaker laughed eerily while rummaging on his sleeves for the things he brought to close the hole.

Finding all he needs, he set them in his hands-which only compose of a few bottles with odd looking liquid inside them. While the others kept on slashing to keep those demons under control. Walking in front of the hole muttering some kind of a spell, everyone stand out of the way as Undertaker finally throw the bottles on it.

A flash of white light blinded the whole corridor and as they thought that everything is going to be over now something unexpected happened...no actually its more like something 'to be expected' happened.

Grell was shielding his eyes from the bright light being not far from it when he suddenly felt a hand grip his foot. Grell yelp jumping from the unexpected contact causing him to trip 'again' and fall right through the blinding light.

Everyone watched in mild horror as to what had happened. Was Grell got eaten by the hole? Did he disappear? William hoped but you didn't hear that. Will we never see him again? William almost beg but you didn't hear that either.

As the light disappear and so as the hole. But Grell...

"What the..." Eric was the first one to talk.

"Ah! Sempai what...?" Ronald said next walking towards his Sempai.

Grell blink twice. "Oh. Hey Ronnie, since when did you grow tall that much?"

William cleared his throat. "No Grell. He's not the one who grew taller...it's more like..."

Just then that the Undertaker burst out laughing so hard he doubled on the floor tears forming from his eyes...this is too much for him.

Grell glared at the man laughing on the floor, he honestly didn't know what's funny. And it's making him snappy. Then Eric snicker. Ah. That does it! He stood up from sitting on the floor ready to shoot them with his most passionate sentences and colorful words in his vocabulary.

_'They are so going to get it!'_ He said to himself. As he was about to say it all out loud, he felt everything slid down his body. "What..." Grell looked down. Horror. That's what all it is. All his clothes...his pants, boxer, and undies slid down his even smaller legs and his beloved red jacket pooling down his feet together with his other clothes, vest and high-heel red shoes the only things left was his sudden overly large white button-up shirt that clung desperately on his smaller shoulders and his too big red eyeglasses that slid too low the bridge of his cute little nose.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH!" Grell screamed in horror. What happened to him? He was looking fine and feeling fine just a while ago and now...now, he looked like a 10 yrs. old human kid!

Eric couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing just like the Undertaker still on the floor not quite done laughing himself. Grell glare at them again tears slowly forming in his eyes. He didn't know if he's going to cry or get angry or cry out of anger. "Will!" He pouted looking like a kid calling out for his parent for some back-up.

William sigh. "As usual Grell. I should have expected you to do something stupid before ending the show." He walk towards Grell with all the intentions of carrying him. Grell yelp and flail having known that he was being carried like a baby, if he's in his normal body right now he would have died happy in William's arms but right now there's nothing romantic in this situation at all.

"Will! Put me down! I'm not a baby!" Grell whined still trying to be freed but William had a strong hold onto him.

"Ohhh...but Grell-sempai you're so cuuuuuuute!" Ronald cheered. "Oh! oh! Lem'me carry him next William-sempai!"

"SHUT UP! I'M NOT CUTE! I'M A LADY! AND LADIES ARE NOT SUPPOSE TO BE CUTE!" Grell hissed. Really, this is pissing him off. How could they treat him like this?! He's a very beautiful and sexy lady! And not a child!

Shouting orders to clean up the mess to the other reapers, William started walking down the hall towards the infirmary still carrying Grell with Eric, Allan and Ronald following behind and leaving the still laughing Undertaker in the floor.

"Honestly. This is your own fault doing something stupid, diving into that spell what are you thinking?"

The now tired Grell who give up already from being carried huffed in annoyance. "But Will! It was an accident! A hand grabbed my foot and it surprised me that I tripped!"

"That's why I told you to get rid of those abominable shoes of yours but you never listen to me."

"What?! Are you even listening to me?! It was the hand! The HAND!" He said throwing his now two little hands covered by the long sleeves of his all too large white shirt in the air to exaggerate his point. "And now even my voice sounded like a squeaking toy duck!"

"Aww...it's a'right munchkin we'll get ya' back to normal okay?" Eric said a little sarcastic, he didn't even know if there's a way to remove the effect of the spell, and petting Grell's hair to annoy the other man. He always knew how pissed it gets Grell when he's being treated like a kid.

"Don't touch me!" Grell whined having all the intentions of biting Eric's hand.

The walk to the infirmary wasn't that long but because of all the fighting and the whining and shouting and more whining Grell was now very unconscious. With his both arms wrapped around William's neck and his head on his chest and his legs around his waist, sleeping soundly.

After settling Grell down on one of the beds in the infirmary very carefully as to not wake the sleeping Grell, he joined the others to get themselves to dress their wounds though they only got scratches and will heal eventually it is still needed to be cleaned.

"Now what?" Ronald suddenly said after a moment of silent.

"'Now what?' what?" Eric ask raising an eyebrow.

"What will happen now to Grell-sempai?"

"No one knows Ronald. But we may need Undertaker again for this." Allan said calm as ever.

"Allan is right. We need to get Grell back to normal." William then said.

"Aww...but sempai got really adorable! Can't we keep him like that for a little bit longer?"

"Knox we cannot make him work looking like that. His scythe was triple his weight right now." William said sternly earning a pout from Ronald.

"But I 'gree...he's 'eally cute! I bet he's e'en more cute when he was still'a baby!" Eric smirk at the thought.

It's true, William thought. Grell did quite look cute with his face became rounded with puff cheeks and his big rounded child's eyes, pouty lips and cute smaller figure, little hands and little feet. But he'll never admit that out loud of course and so you didn't hear it!

*-*=======*-=======*(_fuu~_)*=======-*=======*-*

_Yey~! First chapter! XD I'm so sorry for the wrong grammars and spellings..and OOCs. orz_

_Please tell meh if it was a success or something...criticisms are always welcome! Dun be afraid to tell meh what's all in your heart! Such passion will give meh strength to move forward! Thank you for reading!__** Review! :DD**_

_**Next chapter: **__To the Phantomhive Manor! Where we all know a certain one hell of a handsome butler is currently staying. *wink wink*_

_TheAuthor: What's up with the winking?_

_TheNarrator: No, I just got something in my eye._


	2. Chapter 2

_Yey~! Here's an update yo~! :D The first chapter was very innocent ain't it? And this one too I think. But do not be troubled! It will progressed in a much not innocent matter in later chapters! LOL. WHAT? DUN LOOK AT MEH LIKE THAT! *hides*_

_Same __**WARNINGS**__ and __**DISCLAIMER**__! Go back on the first chapter! I just can't be reminded anymore you know...it's just soo hard...*sobs*_

_**Reviews**__ okaii~ I need it to continue! It's good to know what I should improve or change in my writing style early before going on further~ :3__** Your opinions are important to meh yo~ my beloved readers~! *hearts***_

_*-*=======*-=======*(fuu~)*=======-*=======*-*_

Sebastian is having the most peaceful day of his life. Idly watering the flowers in the Phantomhive garden that he just put back together into place after that idiot Finian rip it apart. How that boy always manage to destroy things is still a mystery to Sebastian._ 'Speaking of idiots...I wonder where that annoying red thing is up to..." _

It has been a week since he last saw the said idiot in his thoughts. It's not that Sebastian is complaining, no he even much prefer it this way but it's too long even for Grell not to see his beloved Sebastian and declare his undying love to him and his want to have his babies.

_'Why am I even thinking about that thing? I have other matters to attend to.' _Finishing his job in the gardens, he gracefully walk his way back to the mansion. He needs to prepare for his young master's breakfast.

"Bocchan it is time to wake up." Sebastian said opening the large curtains to welcome the sunlight inside the young master's room and also to make it do its job and wake his bocchan with its annoying sun rays so early in the morning.

"Ugh! Sebastian close those curtains!" The young earl Phantomhive hissed from under the covers of his thick comforter willing for the sun to go away.

"I believe it is time to wake up young master. Your breakfast will get cold."

"Tsk. Fine." The said young master finally sat up and move out of the bed. Sebastian dress him for the morning as usual and serve him his breakfast and tea.

"Bocchan, for breakfast I prepare a-"

_BOOOOOOM!_

A knowing eyebrow on Sebastian twitch. "Bocchan please excuse me before those three idiots manage to burn down the whole mansion 'again'."

Ciel just wave him a dismissive hand. "Please enjoy your breakfast and tea." Sebastian bow in his usual way of bowing with one of his white gloved-hand in his chest before graciously walking out and closing the door with a click. Not a moment after another loud explosion was heard that made Sebastian flinch.

That was the last straw. He not so gracefully run towards the said sound with all the intention of devouring all those three idiots' souls.

*-*=======*-=======*(fuu~)*=======-*=======*-*

"What is this?!" Grell hissed in gritted teeth after having a look at himself in the mirror. "Will~ darling...why do I look like that human Elizabeth's doll? Hmm?" He continued with sarcastic sweet accusations. Grell is very much willing to slash every person in his room with his scythe right now.

He's currently standing in one of his dresser chair facing a half-body mirror, being small and all to have a full view-wearing a red dress with a length that stop just above his knees. Long-sleeves with white ruffles and ribbons at each ends, and the same with the almost turtle-neck line. Two big white buttons adorning the upper-chest part and the rest of the dress flowing freely making it sway when you do the twirl thing.

And of course underneath is a white with ruffles and red ribbons bloomers, high white socks and red doll shoes with ribbons on his little feet and for his hair, they took all his bangs up to the top of his head and put a little red ribbon in it to stick it in place with the rest of his long red locks flowing freely from behind him. With his eyeglasses currently in William's possession because it's too big for Grell right now, you can see his pair of green-gold big rounded eyes very clearly because his bangs is also out of the way.

Two pink big circles in his both cheeks are the only missing parts and he perfectly portray those pretty little dolls they display in a toy shop. And he's not very happy. So hearing a wrong answer is _not_ an option.

To that William cleared his throat with his cold stone-like facial expression but deep inside his spirit sweat-dropped. But you didn't hear that. The life of the reapers inside the room who helped with the dressing are all depended on William's answer or all hell will break loose 'again'. Another black hole might suddenly appear above his head, he didn't know.

"Grell, those are the only things we find that will suit your current small figure. There's nothing in your own clothes that will fit you and so we borrowed some from the Undertaker." William retorted, cold and stern as ever.

Grell turn swiftly to face William with a glare, the movement made his dress twirl with him making him want to repeat his action. He very much like his dress twirling with him every time! But not with everyone around-no way! It can wait later when he's alone. "Bu-but...I look all puffy and cute Will...there's too much fabric~!"

Undertaker giggles. "M'dear~ it's not that bad~ Ehehehehehehehehee, not at all!" Walking closer to examine his 'masterpiece', he's the one who made and choose those clothes for Grell after all.

"It's better than nothing or would you rather walk around naked?"

"I'd rather walk around naked! It would make me feel sexy at least~!" Grell exclaimed.

"I rather not." William stated strictly ending the conversation earning a pout from Grell and an eerie laugh from the Undertaker.

"Ohh~ m'dear William I think making him run around naked isn't a bad idea either~! Eehehehehehehe~" Undertaker said with that grin in his face that will make you run for your lives.

"Don't encourage him Undertaker. And I believe we have something else to talk about. Please follow me." William then turned towards the door.

"Oh my~ you naughty boy William~! What are you planning to do to me~? Ehehehehehehehehehe~"

And Grell dramatically gasped. "Ohh Will~! How could you do this to me darling~?! You rather have the Undertaker than a beautiful lady I am! You have such weird taste my love~"

"Shut up Sutcliff! I don't know what you are both talking about!" William snapped, a nerve beginning to make its presence known to its owner's temple. Not wanting to hear anymore he grabbed the giggling older man by the collar and drag them both out of Grell's room leaving him alone since the others had fled earlier when they got the chance.

William have such high respect for the older reaper besides the fact that the said reaper is a 'Legend' but come on! Not everyday is a happy day for William.

*-*=======*-=======*(fuu~)*=======-*=======*-*

"Young master it is time for your afternoon tea." Sebastian said placing an expensive china tea-cup in his young master's desk with hot Darjeeling tea.

Ciel uninterestedly took a sip in his tea still not taking his eyes off the paper he was reading. "Sebastian don't you think something is odd?"

"With what young master?"

"It seems very peaceful and quiet around these last few days..."

"I believe there's nothing quite like that when those three idiots are always destroy-"

"I'm not talking about those idiots doings!" Ciel snap.

What was his young master going on about? Sebastian thought. He honestly don't know but somehow his mind is directing him to that annoying red reaper. He is very confuse right now. Sebastian is confuse. He didn't know why but somehow he felt betrayed or something. Where is that red idiot anyway? Has he found someone else to bug and declare his undying love to? Someone who's willing to give him babies? Sebastian hissed from his thoughts. What's he thinking?! So what if it's the case, he shouldn't care! Those idiot servants' shenanigans has finally affecting his way of thinking. His thoughts are disgusting, really.

The earl having felt his butler's unease find it very interesting. Nothing had ever made his butler feel unease in his life together with Sebastian,_ nothing_. Oh, wait. There _are_ times and it always involve that red death god. Then his mood lit up and some innocent light bulb showing above his head-a sign that he got an idea. A great idea. But it is not innocent I tell you.

"Sebastian don't you think it's a bit too quiet this time of the afternoon? If I'm not mistaken it's always the time that red-headed idiot of yours comes to entertain your rather boring day?"

Sebastian tensed. And the Earl Phantomhive smirked. Sebastian is not one to show panic or any other emotion so he immediately fix himself to his normal no emotion and relax but alert phase. Oh but how he like to slap that smirk in his young master's face. He knew that smirk. It means harm to him, it always does.

"How long has it been since you last saw him? Don't you miss him Sebastian?" Ciel continued a mischievous glint in his eye that is not covered by his eye-patch.

Sebastian furrowed his eyebrows annoyed but was gone as fast as it came though Ciel didn't miss it. "Young master I do not know what you are intending to do but whatever it is I assure you, I do not miss that _thing _in any way."

"Ah, I'm sure." Ciel's calm reply full of sarcasm. "Prepare the carriage for me Sebastian, I need to see the Undertaker."

"When do you plan to leave my lord?"

"As soon as possible." Ciel stated and wave a hand to dismiss any further conversation.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian bowed with his hand on his chest and walk out the study room. He's very suspicious but know better than to question his young lord's orders.

On the other hand, Ciel is very pleased. Please to himself, he always like to push his butler's buttons and because he was bored it's been a good entertainment for him. It's true though, there's not much crime or murders happening around in London so the Queen did not need any of his assistance. And it made him really, really bored. Maybe the Undertaker would have something for him.

*-*=======*-=======*(fuu~)*=======-*=======*-*

"NOOOOO~! Will~! NO I DON'T WANT TO!" Grell shouted like he's being rape or something.

"Grell stop acting like a child. I cannot take care of you I have more paperwork to do." William said sternly sitting in his chair trying to do some paperwork.

While Grell is standing in one of the chairs opposite to William, because the desk is half his size at the moment, currently whining. "I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself Will~!"

"Everyone is currently outside my office door right now wanting to see what you look like. You are taking too much attention Grell. And Knox is already making money out of them." He sighed. "I don't need anymore distractions from any of my other employees Grell."

Grell frowned. "But why the Undertaker?! Of all people! He'll just put me in more disgusting clothes like this! It's much worse than Lady Elizabeth's~!"

"Because he's the one who can help you return to normal. And it's not 'disgusting' Grell. It's...cute." He almost choke at the word. "Now go meet the Undertaker down the hall."

Grell blinked. "Oh~ So you admit I look cute Will darling~?" Grell said suggestively with a wink.

William groan. "I meant the dress Grell. Now get out of my office. Honestly, suggestive manners from a child..." He pinched the bridge of his nose willing for the headache to disappear.

"Tsk. I'm not a child Will and you know it~! And no! I don't want to!" He pouted and seated himself on the chair he's standing at not intending to move anytime soon.

"Right now, you are. You cannot act like you used to while in a child's body. It's very...inappropriate." It's not like Grell is ever appropriate, he thought.

Grell just frowned. It's true he's in a child's body right now and any flirting would only result him to be treated like a child still. He would have to do something about this. He will not dare face Sebastian looking like this as well, the handsome demon butler will surely laughed at him with all the coldness, heartlessness, and cruelty there is.

He made up his mind. Grell would harass Undertaker to get him back to normal as soon as possible! And as that thought came, he finally stand and run outside the door leaving a surprised William.

"Alright! 5 box for every peek!" Ronald said grinning from ear to ear. He jumped when the door suddenly opened.

"KYAAAH~! Oh so adorable!" One lady from the finance department squeal handing Ronald 5 box.

"CUTE!" Another lady from the front desk commented also handing Ronald 5 box.

Grell's eyebrow twitch. "Damm you Ronnie you owe me half of that." He hissed. He was talking about those overwhelming green papers in Ronald's hands.

"Sure thing Grell-sempai! So where you going?"

"I'm going with the Undertaker. He can help me go back to normal~" Grell said a little bit frustrated with all the cheering and attention. He would have liked it but it's not the attention he likes. He's not a child star! He would rather like to be a porn star or something. But you didn't hear that.

"Aww...too bad. Looks like I won't be earning much more of these." Ronald said sulking hugging all his money.

"Don't touch me!" Grell suddenly snap when someone tried to pinch his cheeks.

"Hey, hey! no touching! Another 10 box for that and 20 for a hug!" Ronald shouted and everybody cheered again.

"Dammit Ronnie I'm so gonna kill you when I can carry my lovely chainsaw again~!" Grell yelled as he fled from the crowd. Damm right he'll let those bitches hug him.

*-*=======*-=======*(fuu~)*=======-*=======*-*

"Young master we are here." Sebastian called. Helping his master out of the carriage, he lead him in front of the mortician's shop with a sign that said 'Undertaker' ready to fall anytime soon.

"It's close." Ciel Phantomhive commented.

"Hmm. I believe it is. Maybe we should come back some other time my lord."

Ciel didn't answer immediately but contemplates what should he do. He didn't really want to leave yet. There's nothing to do in his manor and this is very disappointing. But seeming to have no other choice, he sighed defeated. "Alright."

Sebastian beamed. Not that he actually let it show, but deep inside he did. He is very suspicious about this. His master have no business in here as much as he know, and there are no orders from the Queen. His master is up to something, he knew it. And he had the feeling it wasn't pleasant.

Ciel Phantomhive turned about to ride back to his carriage with a very annoyed face when a very known laugh bounce around the small area outside the shop. At this Ciel's good mood rise to a 70 percent. The smirk back in his face.

Undertaker walk towards them with a very unwilling child that he just flung under his arm like a luggage laughing eerily as usual. "My, my~ what do we have here? The young earl finally decided to try one of my high quality coffins~? Hmm~? Ehehehehehehehehee~" Undertaker giggles and said child in his arms tensed. _'Fuck! It's that brat!...that means...Sebastian is also here!' _Grell thought starting to panic. It's a good thing his back was facing them-more like his _butt_ is facing them. But he cannot hide from them forever.

Sebastian is not supposed to see him like this! Not in this form! Dammit! What should he do now?! Will they recognize him as Grell?_ 'Augh! Why does Sebastian always caught me at a bad time?!' _He frowned._ 'I can run! ...But everything is blur! Tsk. Doesn't the dispatch have small size eyeglasses!' _He covered his face in his two hands very frustrated about the situation.

Ciel ignored the comment and just raise an eyebrow at the Undertaker. "You're kidnapping children now?" He said noticing a bundle of red, ruffles, and ribbons under his arm.

Undertaker pause taking in the comment then burst out laughing making him almost dropped Grell. And said bundle of red yelp at the action._ 'Fucking Undertaker!' _Grell muttered under his breath with some other colorful choices of words making a rainbow sentences of hate and frustration.

"Ehehe~ now, now. Why would you think that little earl?"

*-*=======*-=======*(fuu~)*=======-*=======*-*

_**Cliff-hanger~! Yey~!**__ I'm so bad yo~ 8D And __Grell and Sebastian finally crossed path~! *tears of joy* Buuuuut wait! It's just going to get started. Ohohoho~ __**Don't forget to Review alright! n.n**_

_**Next chapter: **The start of SebbyxGrell goodness fluff~! XD And maybe a CielxGrell~ Why? Because I'm weird like that. XDD But dun worry, I MEAN NO HARM! *evil grin*_

_TheNarrator: What's up Author! Put it to Sebastian and Grell's moment already!_

_TheAuthor: Shut up. You wanna switch place? Narrating is easier than thinking the words you're gonna read next._

_TheNarrator: Ehh...ahaha hah haha...Alright people~ Dun pressure the Author and wait patiently okaii~! XD_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Another chapter~!** Yey yo~! Why so fast update you ask? Because I'm soo bitter you know, it's like everyday I see a new story or update about Ciel and Sebastian...it's not right! And I said to myself, 'What about Grell and Sebastian~?!' and so here is the fruit of my bitterness~ **IN YER FACE YO~! :D**_

_And I wanna say **THANK YOU** for all the people who **REVIEW, FAVE, and FOLLOW** this story~! Thanks yo~** I LOVE YOU ALL~ *hearts***_

_**WARNING:** a lot of swearing, pedo-ness, and staring. WHAT? STARING IS BAD~! XD _

_*-*=======*-=======*(fuu~)*=======-*=======*-*_

Meanwhile, Sebastian is suspiciously eyeing the red bundle of ruffles and ribbon under the Undertaker's arm, silently and obediently standing in his master's side._ 'Something's very strange about that child...'_ Sebastian thought._ 'Suspecting a child's butt Sebastian, really?'_ He shook his head, he would need to check on himself after this.

"Ohh~ it's better to talk inside the shop wouldn't you agree~ Ehehe~" Undertaker then said cutting any further unwanted thoughts from Sebastian.

Walking in front of his shop with his eerie giggles planning to open the door, little Grell is now face-to-face with the young earl and his beloved butler. Grell gasp, stared wide-eyed to said earl and butler and both returning the same stare to him. Despite the blur-ness of it all, Grell can still feel the intense stare he was receiving. Not used to being stared at he blushed-no he's not used to it...he never got an intense stare, it is always an intense _'glare'._

_'Ohh damm...'_ Grell couldn't take it anymore. Those two will definitely know it was him if they stare at him any longer._ 'Ugh! Where's my bangs when I needed them the most~?!'_ He pouted remembering that it was tied above his head with a cute red ribbon, and having no other options at all he resorted into hiding in his two little hands up in his face.

Sebastian was taken aback by the action adding more to his suspicion. He bowed his head to level with his master and whispered. "My lord, something is really strange about that child."

"Why Sebastian, don't you think '_she's'_ cute?" Ciel smirked, following the Undertaker inside the shop and Sebastian following behind.

If there is something Sebastian hate about his master, it's definitely _that_ smirk. But he find himself considering what his master said, he couldn't agree more.

"Alright~ who wants some tea~? Ehehehee~" The Undertaker said dropping little Grell atop one of his closed coffins in the room.

Finally being able to stand in his own feet the first thing Grell thought was to run. And run he did. "I'll help~!" He eagerly volunteered jumping down the coffin and run for the kitchen when a palm of a hand hit his forehead resulting his little head to bounce back-you know when your child run around crazy then suddenly hit a lamp-post or something, yes just like that.

Putting his little hands up to his forehead out of instincts, "Ouch~! What the hell-" Grell started with a voice sounding like a child who have not hit the critical stage of puberty yet.

"Oh no~ tsk, tsk, tsk. My, you don't talk like that to your elders m'dear~ Ehehe~" Undertaker said to him waving a finger on his face while grinning with warning so close to him-'_nose to nose' close_.

_'Eek! So close...fucking creepy old man~!' _Grell thought not trusting himself to say those out loud. Fidgeting while trying to keep distance he continued. "B-but..."

"Now, now~ You just stay here and entertain our guests while I make tea alright~" Undertaker said pushing the unwilling Grell near the center of the room where the amuse master and butler is currently standing. "And I don't think making you help with making tea is a good idea~" He frown a little at that remembering the red reaper's days as Madam Red's butler.

"Now stay here~" Walking to the back door for the kitchen, little Grell is now left alone with a very very amused Ciel and Sebastian and they are not ashamed showing it in their face. The three of them started another staring contest.

"Ohhh~ And NO RUNNING OUTSIDE~ Ehehehehee~" Undertaker suddenly shouted from the back door making Grell jump.

"My, my what a predicament you're in." Ciel started after a moment, first to break the tense silence inside the room. "What may I ask, you are doing with the Undertaker? Surely you have your family looking for you?"

_'What? Why is that brat talking to me?!' _Grell thought glaring at the earl with mild confusion.

Seeing no response from the_ 'girl'_, Ciel thought so, he walked forward. The movement made Grell tensed. "What are you doing?" He said a pitch higher than normal. And Ciel only smirk. Oh this is so entertaining for him.

"Why, I only want to be close to you."

"C-close...?" Grell blushed 'again', trying to back away from the approaching Earl Phantomhive._ 'Shit! Stop blushing!'_ Grell scolded himself. _'What the fuck is this brat doing anyway?! Since when did he learn other facial expressions?! And he's starting to talk more sentences than normal!' _He panic and cut all thoughts when he felt his back hit a desk which would be the Undertaker's no doubt. _'Fuck, dead-end.' _He groan glaring daggers at the earl.

Ciel's smirk grew wider being now only a step distance from Grell. The_ 'girl'_ look no older than him and also to Ciel's amusement _'she'_ is also a few inches _shorter_ than him.

"Ah, why make that face?" He said. Reaching under _'her'_ chin tilting _'her'_ head upward he added. "Am I _scaring_ you?" whispering the last words with a sadistic glint in his uncovered eye.

Hot breath ghosting on his ears, _'F-fuck...what...where's my scythe?! Dammit!' _Grell is not very amused right now like the brat who's currently enjoying all this closeness all of a sudden. He hates to admit this to himself but he's very _helpless_ right now. And he doesn't like being helpless or pitied upon or being under, hell he will tear them all open with his scythe if they do._ 'Where is my Sebas-chan anyway?!' _

And speaking of _Sebas-chan_, while all this is currently happening, Sebastian watch from the distance not moving an inch from where he stands._ He knew it._ He knew his master is a sadistic little bastard. He thought amused. But he cannot deny that he's also loving the show presented in front of him. All those expressions from the red-head's face that changes from time-to-time amuses him so, sending a poking sensation to his own inner sadist. _'That somehow looks familiar...' _He thought still watching the red-head wiggle away from his master with an annoyed frown.

"Won't you tell me your name my lady?" Ciel asked smiling seductively.

_'Wha...is he flirting with me?'_ Grell stare at him wide-eyed._ 'He is flirting with me! This CIEL PHANTOMHIVE BRAT IS FUCKING FLIRTING WITH ME!' _He gasped._ 'And did he just call me a...lady?'_ And then realization hit him. _'Oh~' _That's right, the earl brat and Sebastian still did not recognize him at all. They thought him a normal child and a _girl_ nonetheless. Though he find it very absurd-its not like his shark-like teeth's already not a dead-giveaway.

It was now his turn to smirk as an idea presented itself in his mind._ 'Hehehehe~ This is going to be soo fun~'_ He thought grinning evilly to himself._ 'So this brat thought I'm a girl huh~' _Fixing his self to take his all _pleasant_ plans into action using all his talent in acting.

Grell took a deep breath, he pouted. "B-but...I'm s-sorry...you see, I'm a boy~" It took all of his will to say those words. If there's anything he hates doing other than paperwork, it's reminding himself that he is _male_.

Ciel was taken aback by the new information and Sebastian almost burst out laughing. Almost. But he didn't. What kind of a butler will he be if he cannot do even this-saving his master from further embarrassment.

Seeing Ciel's shocked-face, Grell felt like laughing as well but he have to stop himself before he mess all his plans before it even get started.

The young earl immediately fix himself and cleared his throat. And what he said next made everything froze. "I don't mind." And just like that Ciel's smirk was back in his face.

_'F-f-fuuu...'_ Grell frown again, he cannot take this anymore. He's about to burst now and all will be covered in beautiful red blood-when suddenly a hand found its way around his waist pulling his person close to the owner of the hand. He gasped, the contact giving tingling sensations in all parts of his body.

"So, what about it?" The young earl spoke again his lips almost brushing the other's. Grell's breath hitched. "'What about' what?!" He hissed._ 'Isn't there anything to make this brat go away or something?!' _

Seeing the desperate look in the red-head's face, Sebastian felt bad _a little_ and thought of saving him, hesitantly he called. "My lord."

"What, Sebastian?" The said lord snarled, his uncovered eye sending daggers to the black butler.

"I think that is enough entertainment for today, we have to-"

"You dare tell me what to do_ butler_?" Ciel almost spat the word, still not letting go of Grell.

Sebastian's eyebrow twitch. Then there was a moment of silence, the tension inside the room became thick between the master and butler and Grell is being uncharacteristically quiet not moving an inch afraid that a small sound would break all hell loose.

Sparing a look at his beloved Sebas-chan's face then back to the brat who's currently having a tight-hold onto him still and then back to Sebastian.

It continued for several more minutes when the back door burst open revealing a very happy Undertaker with a tray of four beakers of tea-because we all know he never own normal cups for tea.

"Tea everyone~?! Ehehe-" His laughter was cut short when he notice the thick tension in the atmosphere. And the very inconceivable sight of Ciel with Grell in his arms.

"Ehh~? Did I miss something~?" Undertaker asked having a one more quick glance in Ciel's direction then look questioningly at Sebastian.

"No, you didn't." Ciel started still annoyed but his tone calmer, seeing that no one wants to answer the Undertaker anytime soon. Finally letting go of Grell, "We'll be leaving now Undertaker." he said walking back beside his butler.

"Oh~ but what about tea~?"

"Maybe some other time," He said with his back still facing them, Sebastian opening the door for his young master. Sparing them a last glance Ciel continued, "Perhaps, tomorrow?" He said looking pointedly at Grell with a grin that Grell thought looked_ demonic_ before completely walking out of the shop.

Grell flinched. _'He spend too much time with Sebas-chan~' _He thought.

"Ahh, so~" Undertaker said still trying to grasped what just happened.

"Did you see that Undertaker~?! Did you~?! The earl brat is hitting on me~!"

Undertaker blink before bursting into a fit of laughter causing for the sign outside his shop to finally fall to the ground. "W-what~ the earl~ Ehehehehehee~" He laughed now rolling on the floor.

"It's not funny Undertaker~!" Grell pouted.

"Ohh~ Ehehehehehee, but it is~!"

"No it's not~! The little shit tries to dominate me~! You hear, DOMINATE _ME_~! Grell exclaimed raising his both hands in the air. "No one dominates the beautiful_ Miss_ Grell Sutcliff~! _NO ONE~_!"

"Ehehe~ But I bet the young earl and his butler has not realize that yet, hmm~ I doubt it'll happen if they know it was you _Miss_ Grell~" the Undertaker giggles.

Grell gasped. No, this will not happen if they knew, in fact it'll be worst! _'They should never know~! I should have my revenge first before they do~' _He thought now determined to have his revenge to said _'little shit'_.

"I should have my revenge~! And you will help me~!" He shouted pointing a finger with the Undertaker.

The older reaper just giggles. "Oh sure m'dear~ whatever my lovely princess wants~! But first~" Undertaker paused, changing his expression to an evil, mischievous, pedo-ness grinning maniac, he continued, "What about trying out this new little costume I made for you~ Hmm~?"

Grell tense up inching away from the mortician who looks so ready to eat him whole. "W-what?! Since when did you start making new costume-"

"I did it at the back room while I wait for the tea to make~ Ehehehehehe~" He said now holding the costume in Grell's face.

"F-fuck..."

And the chasing begun. Undertaker's eerie laughter echoing in the whole area. And both of them forgetting the purpose of why Grell is even there.

_*-*=======*-=======*(fuu~)*=======-*=======*-*_

"Sebastian, take that smirk off your face." The young earl Phantomhive snarled.

"But young master, I am simply happy that you_ finally_ found someone." He paused, his smirk grew wider. "And I did not know that, you swing _that_ way." *WIN FACE*

Ciel snapped. "It does not concern you!"

"Ahh, but my lord you are under my care at the moment, are you not? I believe that it_ is_ my concern." *DOUBLE WIN FACE*

"Shut up Sebastian! And that's an order!" Ciel growled shutting the door of his study in his butler's face with much force than needed. He is very much close into harming a cat in front of his butler right now. And the fact that he never got the name of the red-head does not improve his mood.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian bowed his usual bow. *DOUBLE WIN FACE TIMES TWO TIMES TWO TIMES TWO*

_*-*=======*-=======*(fuu~)*=======-*=======*-*_

The very next day...

"Young master we are here." Sebastian said informing their arrival to his master.

Walking out of his carriage, they both approach the front of Undertaker's shop.

"Bocchan are you sure it is okay that we are here at," He looked at his clock. "Eight in the morning?" Sebastian asked confuse. He knew his master has took a liking to the red-head, but to this extent he did not expect.

"Just shut up Sebastian." Ciel replied cold and emotionless.

Now standing in front of the shop, they can now clearly hear the noises coming from inside.

"Undertaker~! Get the hell away from me~! AHHH~!" A hissed sounding from a child.

"Ehehehehe~ but why~? You know you like this, so stop resisting already~!" A man said playfully followed by an eerie giggle which you can never doubt came from the Undertaker.

"NOO~ STOP~! PLEASE!" The child again yelled with much frustration.

At this, Ciel's brow continued to twitch frowning like there's no tomorrow._ 'What the hell is Undertaker doing?! Raping children...And it's eight in the morning!'_

"Sebastian!" Ciel growled.

Sebastian, already knowing, kick open the door revealing a very unwilling bundle of red atop one of the closed coffins but under the mercy of the Undertaker-clothed with a one-piece black hooded cat costume complete with kitty ears and tail all sewn together, the one-piece length stop just a few inches below his butt.

Sebastian stand there stupefied.

Cute little paws-like gloves was put on the red-head's both hands, black of course, and for his feet are two white socks with ruffles and red ribbon. Undertaker is currently on the process of putting the two paws-like shoes in him but the rather unwilling child is flailing with all his might.

Seeing his butler who somehow froze at the entrance, Ciel pushed his way inside the shop and same like his butler, he stand there stupefied.

Hearing the door kicked open, both said child and Undertaker paused at what they are doing. A pissed off little Grell under the all too happy Undertaker, his foot on the older reaper's face and the other trying to dodge the incoming offending cat-like paws that were supposed to be his shoes. Both looking at their guests.

"Why hello there~ didn't expect you to be here so early in the morning Mr. butler and Young Earl~" He said standing, scooping Grell up with him. "Ohh~ please excuse us for a moment~ Ehehehehee~"

"Put me down!" Grell cried out.

"Now, now behave and let me put this on your feet already so that it'll be over~" Undertaker said a little bit frustrated himself. He just wanted to put those shoes on his little feet to complete the costume,_ 'Is that too much to ask~?'_ He thought sulking.

Turning, he made his way to the back room with the flailing child in his arm.

"Wait." Sebastian said, finally able to wake from his daze.

All attention are on him in a second. He cleared his throat. "Do you need help with..._that_." Sebastian asked eyeing the paws-like shoes and the read-head who was now staring at him with wide-eyes.

Undertaker blink. "Ohh~ Ehehehehe~ Why yes~! How kind of you to ask dear butler~!" He said giggling. "Hmm~ perhaps you would like to help~?" A grin creeping up his face, receiving a glare from the red-head and a nod from the butler.

"So~ how do we do this~?" Undertaker asked putting a finger under his chin in thought.

"I will hold him for you." Sebastian answered so fast earning him a raised brow from the other three present beings inside the room. He coughed awkwardly.

Ciel crossed his arms in his chest. "You seem so eager Sebastian." The young earl huffed.

"I simply wanted to help." Sebastian said coolly.

"Yes, of course a demon who 'wanted to help', _right_."

Sebastian's eyebrow twitch at the comment but let it go, he had other business to concern himself, that involved a red-headed black kitten currently in the Undertaker's arms.

"Alright~ Here you go~!" The Undertaker said handing him a very surprise kitty Grell, who he take in his arms with all the gentleness he could give.

And to that, Grell's spirit is now officially dead._ 'Ahhh~ Sebas-chan is holding me in his arms~!'_ He cooed._ 'And for once the contact is full of gentleness~!' _He cooed again._ 'That's right~! My Sebby loves cats~! Oohh, that's why~' _He was having the best day of his life and of course he is going to take all the advantage he can get and _overuse_ them.

Clinging to his handsome butler eagerly, he purr, brushing his cheek to said butler's neck like a kitten he is while Sebastian sat him on his lap.

"Ehehehehehe~ having fun~?" Undertaker's eerie voice and giggles cut him of his fantasy. He completely forgot why his Sebas-chan is currently holding him. Then Sebastian flip him and was now faced with a grinning Undertaker. He gave the older man a glare but it was soon melted when he felt Sebastian's arm around his waist pulling him closer, Grell's back now completely leaning against Sebastian, and his other hand above Grell's head...petting him?

Grell is so dying right now for the umpteenth time in just a matter of seconds._ 'Ohh~ what I would give for this to last forever~' _

And speaking of how long it will last, it will immediately end as soon as those abominable shoes is on his feet. Grell grinned, Undertaker reaching for his right foot, _'Like hell I will let that happen~'_

He dodged it. The Undertaker frown, he tried again but the foot was able to dodge him again. And so he tried again. It continued for many more minutes-the Undertaker looking all frustrated catching those little feet, Grell grinning evilly at the older reaper and enjoying himself being adored by Sebastian, while said butler is currently in his own world cuddling a very happy red-head-cosplaying-cat.

"Stop it~!" Undertaker yelled then pouted, finally taking a hold of Grell's feet in his both hands.

Grell's grin widen, "Make me~" He said playfully then sticking out his tongue.

Undertaker groan.

All the while, Ciel had only watched them. He frowned. "Sebastian, I believe the Undertaker said that you help him hold 'Red' to be able to put the shoes on not _cuddle_ with him." The young earl spat.

The other three looked in his direction. "Red?" They all said in unison.

Ciel blushed. "W-well...I still don't know your name." He said glancing at Grell.

_'Oh right...' _Grell thought._ 'Well, I can't just tell him 'Oh no your wrong my name is grell' hell no~!' _

"Wow~! How did you know~? Your so good at guessing~!" Grell said in fake amazement.

"R-really?" The earl asked surprised.

Grell nodded. The loose hood with his kitty ears moved with his head. Still, Sebastian kept petting him.

Seeing that Grell is distracted, Undertaker took this chance and finally, _finally _able to put those shoes in Grell's feet. "Yey~!" Undertaker cheered.

Grell gasped._ 'Oh no~'_ He thought._ 'Sebby will have to put me down now...I don't want to~!' _He immediately turn around and cling to his handsome butler, wrapping his hands around the butler's neck like his life depended on it. The movement surprised Sebastian but he only smiled and continued petting his little kitten.

_'Sebas-chan did not mind~'_ Grell grin mischievously, wondering how far he can get 'til the butler snap at him.

Making the first move he looked up, calculating, he _slowly_ lick the white smooth patch of skin in the butler's neck. Sebastian tensed up at the action, looking down at the culprit in his arms who manage to immediately buried its face in his chest, he smirked.

"My, my~ what a naughty kitten you are." Sebastian said, amusement in his eyes.

Grell giggled.

"Sebastian, you can put him down now." Ciel said frowning.

"Oh, but my lord, I don't think he wanted to be put down." He said smiling evilly to himself.

Sebastian knew his master is being _jealous_, all the more reason he's going to put this up.

Ciel just glared at him not saying anything.

"You see my lord," Sebastian continued, cupping Grell's cheek. "Looks like 'Red' here, has put a liking to me too." Sebastian cooed, tilting Grell's head towards him, sticking out his tongue and all at once lick Grell's lips _tantalizingly_ slow, not taking his eyes off from his master's.

Grell's breath hitched.

Ciel stared wide-eyed.

The Undertaker dancing around with joy, does not care whatsoever. "I make all cute costume~ Cute little kitty is cuuuute~ Ehehehehehee~"

_*-*=======*-=======*(fuu~)*=======-*=======*-*_

_**Another intense cliff-hanger~!** **Yey~!** I'm still so bad yo~! 8D *cheers for the licking* And I did the jealous!CielxGrell thingy~! Hooray~! And of course the** licking each other** SebbyxGrell~! BOOOYAH~ **TIME TO REVIEW EVERYONE~!** And tell me what you think~ :DD_

_TheNarrator: That's right~! Because the Author will not update until you all give reviews~!_

_TheAuthor: *throws all balled-up scratch paper on Narrator's head*_

_TheNarrator: Ouch~!_

_TheAuthor: Please do review._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4 is here~! Yey~!** *le celebrates* I don't know why but I kept forgetting words yo~! Hell, even the correct spelling of 'conclusion'~! XD You know, that moment when all you type is **underlined by red lines~**? It's horrifying yo~! It's like the English language had completely fled from my brain cells~ **asdfghjphjgf~**_

_Anyways, here it is~! English is not really my first language so please just bear with any mistakes you see~ **I check it three times before posting it**, though some words are so stubborn they keep hiding from my eyes~! D:_

**_WARNINGS: _**_swearing are all over the place, and a lot of surprises~ DUN MAKE THAT FACE, SURPRISES ARE NOT GOOD FOR THE HEART~! XD_

_Again,** THANK YOU** for all who **REVIEW, FAVE and FOLLOW~!** Thanks yo~ You made me a **very happy** little girl~ :3_

_*-*=======*-=======*(fuu~)*=======-*=======*-*_

"uwaa~! uwaa~! uwaaaaaa~!"

"Shh~ m'dear Grell it's alright-"

"NOOOO~! Did you see what that brat do?! Did you~?!" A very very upset little kitty Grell wailing and flailing like the child he is.

"I-"

"You see what he made my Sebby do~?! It's not fair! It's NOT~!"

"But-"

"How could he?! Selfish little shit~!"

"Grell-"

"It's not my Sebby's fault that-"

"GRELL!" The Undertaker yelled finally taking a hold of Grell who won't stop throwing tantrums all over the shop, his hands on Grell's both shoulders. "Now breathe in~" He commanded calmly this time but still looking serious.

Little kitty Grell gave him a glare but do what is instructed and breathed in.

Undertaker waited, face serious, then said, "Now don't breath it out~!" and burst out laughing.

All the veins in Grell's body snapped. It is common knowledge that reapers don't need to breath...but it doesn't mean that collecting air and making it stay there inside feels any good.

_'F-f-fuuu...'_ Now he's a very very _more_ upset angry kitty.

How did it started?

**_A few hours ago..._**

_"Sebastian! How dare you! Take your dirty mouth and tongue off of him now!"_

_Sebastian smirked. "Is that an order?"_

_"That's an order!" The very jealous young earl growled._

_"Yes, my lord." He said pulling away from Grell's lips, then said, "But young master I would like to remind you that if Red is the one to initiate a kiss, I will not resist and still won't break an order." At this, Sebastian's smirk grew wider._

'Dammit, he's right. Even if I order him not to kiss Red or stay away from him or something if it's Red who initiated the contact, Sebastian won't be at fault thus, not breaking an order.'_ Ciel thought irritably. Damm he's butler for over-smarting him. Today is not his day at all...and it's only eight in the morning, _'The day have not even started yet!'

_Then an idea, he smirked. No one can outsmart the Young Earl Phantomhive. _

_"Well Sebastian, I would also like you to know that whenever you try _not_ to resist the contact, I will make sure that you watch while I feed your beloved cats to Pluto." He said, he's facial expression again looking all demonic with an evil smile._

_Sebastian gasped. No, he cannot let any of his beloved cats to be fed to that mongrel Pluto, even though he don't actually own one and his master is only talking about those stray he sees in the city of London. _His master is spending too much time with him_, he thought._

_Ciel's smirk grew wider defeating the one plastered on his butler's face not a moment ago. _'That's right Sebastian, IN YOUR FACE!'

_Sighing in defeat, he stand on his feet and try to put kitty Grell down. _Try_ is the word because at the moment said kitty won't budge in his current position, hanging tightly on the butler's neck. _

_"Red, you must let go. You heard my master."_

_"Butbutbut..."_

_"Red, please. I cannot let any cats be harmed in any way, you know my master is not one who make empty threats." He said sternly._

_The kitty pouted. "Fine." Grell hesitated first before completely letting go. He knew Sebastian is not fooling around any longer._

_"We're going." Ciel stated coldly, he's not in the mood anymore._

_His butler bowed and both him and his master disappear from the door closing._

"Fucking brat~!" He hissed from the memory. Now he won't be able to kiss Sebas-chan no matter how _willing_ the butler is,_ 'and NO TONGUE!'_ He dramatically gasped, he won't be able to taste that hot wet muscle with his own! He would need a very cold bath to cool his head,_ 'I need to do something!'_ he thought walking for the back door to the bathroom already _naked_. He had took his kitty costume off and shred it to pieces with the help of his teeth in his frustration while reminiscing, leaving a very sad Undertaker to mourn for it, who is at the moment had already started it.

_*-*=======*-=======*(fuu~)*=======-*=======*-*_

The ride to the Phantomhive manor was very tensed inside the carriage. Neither the master nor the butler speak. Sebastian knew his master is not in the mood and very pissed off right now, but his bocchan is always like that whenever they had this battle of wits._ 'He will cool off as soon as we get back to the manor.'_ He told himself.

As they arrive at the gate of the manor, they saw another carriage outside. Ciel narrowed his brows and got off the carriage and as soon as he set foot on the ground a flying bundle of yellow, pink and ruffles was thrown on his way followed by an ear-breaking high-pitched yell of his name.

"Cieeeeeru!"

"What...Elizabeth?!" Ciel said surprised.

"What's with that face?! It's like you don't want to see me Ciel!" The girl who's a few inches shorter than him said-more like whined. "And I told you to call me Lizzy!" She added.

Ciel grimace, he almost blurted out _'Because I really didn't want to!'_ But thankfully he had his manners. "I was only surprised, that's all. And I told you I don't like surprises." He added coldly and started walking inside his manor, still ignoring his butler.

"So cold!" Elizabeth pouted and followed Ciel inside, automatically attaching herself on Ciel's arm.

He did not know why but he is very angry with his butler right now. That stunt he pulled at the Undertaker's shop just pissed him off so much he wanted to kill someone-_most suggested candidate is Alois Trancy;_ The brat has nothing to do with this at the moment but the boy just pissed him off as well. It's true that he only like that red-head because he's bored and the red-head have become quite entertaining, and he is sure he only think of _him_ as his toy and_ nothing_ else. But surely, no one touches his toy besides him. NO. ONE.

"Cieru, what's the matter? You look all worked-up." Elizabeth asked concern.

"It's nothing. Will you be eating lunch here?" He sighed trying to calm himself.

"Oh yes! I would like to spend more time with you!" She giggles.

"Fine. Sebastian go prepare lunch, I will be in my study with Elizabeth."

"Yes, my lord."

_*-*=======*-=======*(fuu~)*=======-*=======*-*_

"Undertaker~ what are you doing~?!"

"I'm packing all your things m'dear~ Ehehehehe~"

"B-but...why?! Is it because I ruined the kitty costume? I'm sorry~! You don't have to kick me out~ I-"

"Ehehehehe~ No, dear Grell I'm not kicking you out though you made me really sad, that kitty costume was really cute too-it made Mr. butler like you~! But it's not the reason why I'm packing your things~"

"Then what~?" Grell pouted.

"I had some job to do you know, someone to bury~ Ehehehehehe~ I will be gone for a while~" The Undertaker giggled, all too excited to bury someone.

"Ehh~? Then where will I stay? I don't really want to go back to the shinigami realm still looking like this~!" He said frowning while standing in one of the chair inside the shop so talking to the even taller mortician won't hurt his neck.

"Ehehehehe~ Do not worry m'dear, I bet you'll like it there where I will bring you~!"

_*-*=======*-=======*(fuu~)*=======-*=======*-*_

"Young master, your lunch is ready." Sebastian said to his master.

Ciel stood up from his chair and made his way to the dining area with Elizabeth still attached in his arms and completely ignoring Sebastian.

Sebastian stood quietly beside his master while said master eat in silence except for Elizabeth's constant chatter about unimportant things he was not really listening to.

"Young master-" Sebastian started not liking the feeling of being ignored but was immediately put off.

"Do not talk to me! I am not very happy with you right now!" The young earl spat.

"I-"

"Shut up and leave! I'll get the other servants if I need something."

Sebastian was taken aback, but did not show it. He bowed and left his master and Lady Elizabeth who also looked shock with the earl's outburst._ Why was his master so mad at him? Maybe he had made his teasing too far?_ His master usually won't stay mad at him for long whenever they had this unspoken war between them.

_'Does it mean he liked that red-head that much?' _He said deep in thought as he walked out of the garden, _he need to relax and get some fresh air_, to only witness it tore apart with Pluto running around like crazy destroying plants and flowers which Sebastian just tended the other morning and the idiot servants trying to catch it. Sebastian stop in his tracks, turning around and walking back inside the manor._'Nevermind.'_

Sebastian was about to head for the kitchen to clean when a doorbell was heard. Immediately he gracefully walked to the door and opened it, revealing an all too happy Undertaker and a bundle of red that is now being shoved onto him.

The butler blink confused. "What..."

"Please take care of him while I'm gone Mr. butler~! Eheheheh~" The Undertaker said giggling. "Oh~ And this are his things and his clothes and..." he paused then lean to the butler's ear to whisper, "His cute little costumes I made for him are in there too~ Ehehehehe, but don't tell him that~!" The Undertaker let out an eerie laughter then immediately escaped.

Sebastian put the child down, eyeing him suspiciously. He was wearing a different dress-still red though, matching his doll shoes and his hair now braided loosely in two.

"Don't look at me like that~! I didn't know about this either, I swear~!" Grell claimed, throwing his hands in the air like it will prove his point.

Sebastian sighed. "We need to inform the young master." Which is not a good thing because his master is currently in a very bad mood right now. _'But maybe seeing this bundle of red will make him happy?'_ Flirting with this child was the very reason his bocchan is angry at him.

Grell nodded, who's at the moment they knew as _Red._

"Red, before anything else, you knew my master has put a liking to you?" He said with all his usual cold demeanor.

_Red_ raised an eyebrow but nodded. He don't know what his Sebas-chan is getting at. And why so cold again all of a sudden.

"You see, I know you don't like him that much but my master is in a very bad mood at the moment and since you are to stay here at his manor, please be kind to him. I think my young master really likes you."

What? That brat like him that much? He didn't even know what he did to earn that. As far as he know, all he did was stand there at the Undertaker's shop and then the brat was just all over him. "Uhm...okay?" He said unsure.

Sebastian notice the uncertain-ness of his answer but just shook it off. "Good. Now please follow me."

_'Hmph. Like I'll be really kind to that brat! Since he like me that much, maybe I should make my revenge now hmm...this is a good opportunity~!'_ Grell thought grinning to himself.

"And please behave, he have a guest, Lady Elizabeth is here. She is bocchan's fiance."

Grell winced remembering that other brat and those disgusting things she made him wear when he's still acting as Madam Red's butler. _'Damm, this is not good~' _Then a light-bulb innocently made its way above his head dropping a very _pleasant_ idea, a smirk creeping up his cute face. _'Maybe this is not bad after all~'_

Arriving at the huge oak double doors of the dining room, Sebastian knock and called. "Young master."

"What is it Sebastian? I thought I told you to go away?" His master huffed.

"You have another visitor, Red is here."

Ciel, for many times in one day, was again surprised. But this time it was a pleasant one. He did not understand why he suddenly felt happy but he did, though you won't see it in his face. "Let him in, then go away." He said coldly.

Grell raised an eyebrow at that. _'Ehh~? What's up with these two?' _He thought confused.

Sebastian is starting to get annoyed. He opened the door to let _Red_ in and immediately left.

Seeing the very red cute looking _'girl' _who's still an inch shorter than her, Lady Elizabeth gasped. It's just the most adorable and red thing she ever saw. Thoughts of dressing up the red-head all flooding in his mind.

And Ciel can't help but smile at his_ toy's_ presence.

_Red_ smiled, seeing this as his opportunity, he put his revenge into action. "Cieeeeeel~!" He called lovingly with much enthusiasm, running towards Ciel and giving him a hug. "Ohh~ I was so worried when you suddenly left this morning and I thought you're angry and I'm sorry~!" He added with fake sadness completely burying himself into Ciel's arm, his face buried in Ciel's chest.

Ciel blushed, awkwardly holding _Red_.

At this, Lady Elizabeth cleared his throat. "Hi there!" She sweetly called with all the friendliness he could muster to get the red-head's attention.

Grell's head snap up turning towards her, still not letting go of Ciel. "Hey~" He said not as friendly.

"Uhm...who might you be?"

Ciel was about to answer but _Red_ cut him off. "My name is Red~ And Ciel is my boyfriend~!" He cooed, brushing his cheek against Ciel's.

The young earl's blush darkened and was about to say something along the lines of _'What are you talking about?! and Really you mean it?!'_ though if not for Lady Elizabeth being there he would choose the latter. But then again before the words had the chance to come out of his mouth, he was cut off again, by _Red_'s lips on his. It was quick but sure made him speechless. "And who you might be~?" _Red_ continued.

This made Lizzy snapped, veins popping out his face. "Well, I am Lady Elizabeth Midford and I'm only Ciel's fiance!" She said dangerously standing up, harm evident in her eyes.

Grell smirk inwardly, everything is going as planned.

He gasped in fake exasperation, "What~?! You mean you engage yourself to my boyfriend~?!"

"We are already engaged before you even met him!" She retorted pointing an accusing finger to the red-head.

"How'd you even know that~?!"

"Because it was arranged a very long time ago!"

"Butbut...you said you like me~" The red-head said facing Ciel with fake sadness, tears welling up the side of his eyes.

Ciel was awoke from his daze when reality slap him. _'Ah shit.' _He felt very very bad now. Right then he felt a sudden surge of emotions, to hug the red-head and murmur sweet nothings to his ears to make him stop crying...but why would he even do that? He is just his _toy_ and Lizzy is his fiance.

Annoyed, he peeled _Red_ off of him then push him away.

"Red, I-" Ciel started coldly but was again cut off by _Red_'s sobbing.

_Red_ completely cried and shouted "Two-timing bastard~!" dashing out of the dining area and then laughing evilly to himself. Leaving Ciel in state of shock and confusion-emotionally.

"Ciel..." The little lady called a moment later, murder written all over her face.

At Lizzy's voice, Ciel snap out of his trance and now faced with his _very_ angry fiance.

"I...it was a m-misunderstanding...Lizzy-" But for the umpteenth time was cut off by Lizzy grabbing him by the shoulders. _'Damm, can't this people let me finish my sentences first?!' _He thought irritated.

"You bastard...you've been a very bad boy haven't you?" *RAPE FACE*

_'No shit.'_

_*-*=======*-=======*(fuu~)*=======-*=======*-*_

Grell run towards the lobby planning to go out of the gardens to celebrate his first success, since he knew his way inside the mansion when he'd been under Sebastian as Madam Red's butler. Turning in the corner he bump on the butler of his thoughts. The force resulting him to fall to the ground backwards.

Sebastian was startled, but quickly recovered and helped Grell to his feet. Noticing his still tear-streaked face, he asked. "Red, what happened?"

Grell stared at him confuse. "W-what?"

Sebastian sighed, reaching a gloved hand and wiping the excess of tears in Grell's face. "You've been crying, is something the matter?"

_'Oh...' _He almost forgot about that. He was so excited he forgot to wipe his face. "Uhm..." Grell hesitates, averting his eyes to the floor. He does not know what excuse he would say to Sebastian.

While waiting for a response, Sebastian was already having his own conclusion. _Was his master really that mad that he hurt even the red-head?_ Seeing the hesitation in the red-head's face he felt bad._ 'Looks like my conclusion is correct.' _He thought.

"I already made your room ready and got your things arrange as well. Would you like to go to your room and rest?" Sebastian said a lot less cold but still emotionless.

Grell looked up. Sebastian is being nice to him again! This made him smile and nodded.

Sebastian moved, and Grell was about to move as well intending to follow the butler when two set of arms scoop him up from the ground.

He let out a surprised yelp. "W-what...Sebastian?"

"I'm taking you to your room." The butler replied simply.

"But I can wa-" He started but Sebastian gave him a look challenging him to protest. He gulped. "Okay..."

Wrapping his arms around the butler's neck, he thought,_ 'Why am I always being carried anyway? It's not like I'm complaining-specially if it's Sebas-chan~ But as far as I can see, the brat and I are in the same age only I'm a_ few_ inches shorter. I can walk just fine!'_

The walk to Grell's temporary room was short and before he knew it, he was being put down in the bed like a toddler. _'Now that's really annoying.' _He was about to retort something like _'What the hell?! I'm not a baby~!' _but was stopped by Sebastian sitting beside him and then pulling him in his lap.

"S-sebas..." Grell gasped. Sebastian is suddenly all over him showering him wet kisses and nipping and biting at the expose skin of his neck. _'I'm in heaven~!' _Grell thought.

"I t-thought your master ordered you to s-stay a-away...ah~"

"But he only ordered me to_ 'stay away'_ from your _lips_, did he not?" Sebastian said low and seductive.

_'Damm sexy demon~' _He moaned and close his eyes.

This continued until Grell is a whimpering mess in Sebastian's arms. The butler did not even know why he was doing this but he just can't stop himself and the moans coming from the red-head is not helping at all.

"Ohh~ Sebby~"

Sebastian's head snapped, eyes widened. Grell opened his eyes when he felt the kisses stop.

The butler stood quickly and drop Grell into the bed a little harder.

"Please excuse me." He said and completely gone not waiting for a response.

Grell was shocked. _'What just happened?'_ And then remembered. He just blurted out the nickname only _Grell_ used for him! And right now he is _Red_ and not _Grell_!

_'Oh shit! shit! shit! shit!'_

Sebastian walked out of the room suddenly feeling frustrated? Annoyed? _What_, he did not know. _'What was that?'_ And then an image of a certain red-headed reaper appeared in his mind _'again'_. He made a tsk-ing sound with his tongue, _'Why am I thinking of that idiot red reaper again?' _

**Because you miss him. **

"I do not miss that idiot!"

**Yes, you do.**

"How did you even know that?"

**I know, the Author told me in advance.**

"The what...? Fuck, now I'm hearing things..." Sebastian hissed. He would need a psychiatrist after this.

_*-*=======*-=======*(fuu~)*=======-*=======*-*_

_Ohh my~! That was close yo~** Will Sebby finally realize that Red is actually Grell~?!** And why Ciel is all snappy with Sebby~?** 'Ciel, you having your monthly period yo~?' **__Maybe Lady Elizabeth's punishment for his two-timer fiance will give justice for ignoring Sebastian~? 8D_

_**Next chapter:** More of Lizzy's RAPE FACE. And the start of chaos inside the Phantomhive manor, PHYSICALLY and EMOTIONALLY._

_TheAuthor: *throws pen case on Narrator's head*_

_TheNarrator: Ouch~! The things you throw are getting more and more solid~!_

_TheAuthor: It will get worse if you do not stop talking with the characters while in the story._

_TheNarrator: I only talked to Sebastian~!_

_TheAuthor: He is in the story._

_TheNarrator: Ohh~ I thought it was off set already when I talked to him~! Damm Sebby is so dense~! And SLOW~! Be a man and rape Grell already Sebastian~!_

_TheAuthor: Idiot._


	5. Chapter 5

_**I'm back yo~! Yey~! :D**__ Did you miss meh~?! AWW~ I MISS YOU GUYS TOO~! *TROLL FACE*_

_Thank you for all the __**REVIEWS, FAVE and FOLLOW**__ once again~! Please do continue with the reviews, it push me- literally, to update faster~ *winks*_

_**WARNINGS:**__ A lot of smirking...and OOCs._

_*-*=======*-=======*(fuu~)*=======-*=======*-*_

Grell is having the _probably_ worse moment of his _'kid'_ life. He can't rest and all he do was roll over his temporary bed for the past hours. What will he do if Sebastian had finally notice that _he_ is Grell Sutcliff~ The Reaper to Die For~!

_'Sebas-chan is a very intelligent man~! Surely, he will not miss the slip up!'_

He thought nervously biting his crimson blanket that somehow made its half hanging the side of the bed to the floor.

"Ugh! Now what?!" Grell shouted and once again continued to roll around his bed.

_*-*=======*-=======*(fuu~)*=======-*=======*-*_

Sebastian stands in front of a frowning angry Ciel. He was about to fix the garden that their three idiot servants and that mongrel dog Pluto had manage to destroy once again when he run on the said disgruntled earl, his hair sticking out in different directions and his clothes all tattered.

"Young master, should I ask?"

Ciel glared at him, his brow twitching. "Where's Red?" He snarled ignoring his butler's comment. He is mad. Ciel is really_ really_ mad at the red-head. He knew that the red child never liked him and the fact that the _thing_ literally showed him that he liked his butler instead, in the Undertaker's shop had put more evidence that the show he pulled in front of his fiance was all an act to do this to him. _Unless..._

Sebastian just stood there staring back at his master._ 'Why is he looking for Red?'_ With the anger his master is emanating right now he is sure that the young earl intended to hurt the red-head again._ 'What did the red-head do anyway?'_ Sebastian thought still not planning to answer his master.

"Sebastian, have you informed Red that my _fiance_ is here when he arrived?" Ciel asked with less anger in his voice.

"Yes bocchan, I believe so." Sebastian paused, "Why, is something the matter?"

"Yes, there's definitely is!" Ciel hissed. "That red-head just told Elizabeth that _I_ am his boyfriend! And now Lizzy is all mad and running around the mansion ready to kill me! She won't even listen to any reasons!"

Ciel is seething in anger and frustration. Being manhandled by a girl, _a girl! _is not healthy for his _pride_. He would have hit anyone who manhandle him but _you cannot hit girls_, it is against his ethics and as a gentleman. Maybe that is why he is not much fond of girls, because you nor your butlers cannot hit them no matter what.

And speaking of girls, running was heard in the hallways of the mansion nearing to where the butler and Ciel stands followed by a sadistic sweet voice of a young girl.

"Oohh Cieruuu! Where are you?"

"Dammit. Sebastian! Get me to where Red is now! And that's an order!"

"Yes, my lord."

Sebastian quickly led him to the room where little Grell is and as soon as they arrive, Ciel ordered him to calm Lizzy down leaving his master alone. Ciel opened the door without knocking and shutting it with a bit of a force to get the red-head's attention.

Grell was startled and almost jumped out of the bed. He was too much occupied on what to do when he's found out that the sound of the door nearly gave him a heart-attack. Ciel stood there with arms crossed in his chest looking anything but happy.

"Ohh...uhh. Hi Ciel." Grell nervously said.

Ciel narrowed his eyes piercing the red-head sitting in the middle of the crimson bed and under the cover of the huge red blanket like a scared child. A bit amused, the earl asked. "What are you doing under those blankets?"

"I uhh...I w-was...uhm..." Grell stutter.

Ciel inwardly smirked. Oh he'll definitely make this red-head pay. "Do you have any idea how much damage your actions have cost me?" Ciel hissed letting his anger show as he made his way near the bed where the red-head is.

Eyeing the earl as he gets closer he now had a good look to the young earl. _'He looked like he's been attacked by demons! Surely the little lady had not done all that damage? Looks like I have underestimated that girl...'_ Grell thought, but was a bit relieved that it looked like they have not found him out..._yet_.

"Why did you do what you did?" Ciel continued.

"D-did what...?" Grell asked putting up his acting skills again.

"That act you did in front of Elizabeth. And don't you dare lie to me." Ciel demanded, face serious.

"B-but it's true, what I said...I was really worried when you left the shop and- and I thought you wanted to be my boyfriend because you flirted with me~" He pouted. "So I thought you really liked me..." He stared at Ciel's uncovered eye with his saddened big and innocent gold-green ones.

"You cling to my butler like a leech." The earl said flatly, a bit softened by those gold-green eyes.

"I'm sorry! I can't help it you know! I like being...cuddled." Averting his eyes downward to look sincerely sorry and_ guilty_.

"My butler had informed you that Elizabeth is my fiance and that she is with me, but still you did it in front of her. Why?" Ciel insisted.

_'Damm brat!'_

"T-that's because when I h-heard about it...it kinda, h-hurts me...and before I knew it, I already d-done it." Grell sniffles and was about to cry again, fake tears welling up the sides of his eyes.

By this time Ciel is having a hard time to keep his anger with the red-head, he does not want to believe those reasons and excuses but the red-head just looked so sincere and adorably sorry, he was, dare he say it- _touch_. _And did he just covertly said he's jealous with Elizabeth?_ Saying that Ciel felt _happy_ is an understatement.

"Red, do you...like me?" Ciel asked with less confidence but did not show it.

Grell stared back at the earl wide-eyed. He had not expect that coming. His thoughts shouted,_ 'Of course not brat~! There is no way that-' _But...

"Y-yes...?" Is the word that left his mouth. _'Woah~ My acting skills are getting the best of me.'_

It was now Ciel's turn to stare at the red-head with wide eyes. _Did he just say yes...?_ Oh god, why does he feel like he had already asked the red-head to marry him and said red-head just said _yes..._He felt the sudden urge to jump the red-head and cuddle him like he said he likes, but held his ground and stayed there not trusting himself to move.

He stayed like that staring wide-eyed at the red-head sitting at the center of the bed who is at the moment began to feel uncomfortable under his gaze. _'He is just too adorable and innocent to be a toy...Playing with him will be very cruel.'_ Ciel thought seriously.

"Then I will accept." The young earl finally said.

"Excuse m-me?"

"Your proposal. From now on, I am your boyfriend."

Grell almost screamed. "What?" He gasped.

_'What?! NONONONO! NOOO!'_

"B-but...you have your fiance!" Grell argued. He will not let this happen, HE WILL NOT!

"She does not have to know." Ciel said coolly.

Grell could not believe what he is hearing. "Are you insane?!" He shouted with his cute high-pitched voice. "You'll hurt her feelings and what about me, you-"

"Shh...it's alright. Do not worry about her,_ you_ are the one I want and not her. I will take good care of you."

The red-head's jaw dropped. He stared blankly into space entering his own desperate thoughts to find a way to escape being tied with the brat,_ 'Well, I can't just tell him to fuck off, he might throw me out...'_ then he froze, _'But if I just agreed and Sebby knew about it- which he would, my only chance with him to love me will drop to zero!'_ At this point, Grell started to hyperventilate.

Too consumed by his unwanted thoughts, he had not notice that _said_ brat has made his way to his side, by the time he snap out of his panicked daze, Ciel was only inches away from his face, the brat's height looming over him. He stared in a mixture of fear and who knows what else- but he is sure that both are not pleasant.

Ciel smirked. Seeing those reactions from the red-head's face amuses him so, it is almost comical how it changes in a matter of seconds. It is true he said that playing with his red-head will be just cruel but, does not mean he would not enjoy the effects his action's give _his_red-head.

"You will stay here for the night, am I right?" Ciel's smirk grew wider.

Grell gulped. _'Oh fuck...'_

_*-*=======*-=======*(fuu~)*=======-*=======*-*_

"Lady Elizabeth, please calm down." Sebastian almost beg.

He was ordered to calm the little lady down a few hours ago but it was just impossible, he himself thought of giving up if not for the order of his master. Because all this time said little Lady flail all she can, not giving up a fight while Sebastian tried to hold her down.

"NO! Where's Ciel?! I need to punish him for cheating on me!" Lizzy exclaimed.

"I'm sure there is only a misunderstanding-" Sebastian tried again but was cut off by Lizzy's cries.

"LIES! Get off of me Sebastian! Let me go find Ciel!"

"I do not lie. And I'm afraid I cannot do that. I only listen to my master's orders."

Lizzy, at last seized her movement, and Sebastian let out a breath he did not know he was holding.

And when he thought everything is finally under control Lizzy turn around and face him, with a face that even a demon himself had almost screamed and run for dear life. _Almost_.

"My, what a very _very_ bad butler you are." *RAPE FACE*

All Sebastian could do is gulped and wondered if his master's sadistic tendencies were from him or his fiance.

_*-*=======*-=======*(fuu~)*=======-*=======*-*_

"Sebastian, what happened to you?" Ciel asked flatly.

"Bocchan, do I have to tell?" Sebastian replied as emotionless despite his state that his master was in a few hours ago at the hands of the same _Lady, _he then notice _Red _behind his master staring at him with big concerned innocent eyes, _holding _his master's hand and vice-versa.

The master smirked. "Hm? Cannot handle a little lady, I see."

Sebastian narrowed his eyes slightly. "Young master, I will not hit nor attack a lady no matter what. It is against human ethics and as a gentleman."

Ciel sighed, just as he thought. "You could have easily dodge her."

"She gets even more upset when I did."

The earl brat huffed. "Where is she?"

"In her room, getting ready for dinner."

"What?" The young master spat.

"She insisted that I prepare her a room-"

"And you did?! Why did you-"

"She said to be in your room instead if I did not, which I believe you'd rather not happen."

The brat gave him a glare. "Do not cut me off my sentence." Ciel said in gritted teeth.

"I apologize, my lord."

"Alright, I'll just use dinner as an opportunity to talk to her properly."

The earl then turned and started to walk away tugging the red-head with him. Grell spare the butler a glance before letting himself be dragged by his master while Sebastian stare until they are out of sight. He caught the glance the red-head threw his way and the longing from those eyes he also did not miss.

The dinner was immediately served after fixing himself up and looking presentable again. As usual he stands in his master's right observing the three brats eating while glaring at each other. Ciel sat where he usually sits, Lady Elizabeth on his left side and _Red_ on Ciel's right opposite to Elizabeth and beside Sebastian as well. The silence was deafening, though Lizzy is currently killing the red-head with his death-glares, and Ciel annoyingly eyeing his seething fiance, _Red_ is trying his best to look innocent and adorable as he can.

"Your cooking is good, Sebastian!" Grell commented, first to break the silence. He is never a fan of silence after all.

"Thank you." Sebastian bowed and smiled lightly.

"Lizzy, are you sure it is okay for you to stay the night? Won't your mother look for you?" Ciel then finally spoke taking the chance, he does not want to be the first one to break the silence.

"It's okay. I already told her!" She snapped. "And If that girl-"

"Boy." Ciel corrected.

"...Beautiful boy is staying the night, I will not let you two alone together!" Lizzy continued.

Grell is very much annoyed with her but since she called him_ beautiful_, she is forgiven. He smiled inwardly.

"We are not staying together. He will sleep in another room." The earl tried to argue.

"I don't care!"

_*-*=======*-=======*(fuu~)*=======-*=======*-*_

The next morning...

Ciel is having breakfast with Elizabeth. Looks like a good night sleep had calmed her down. She was looking like nothing happened yesterday. Until...

"Sebastian, where is Red?" Ciel asked.

Lizzy flinched, and for a moment Ciel thought her eyes just glowed red. And was now glaring daggers at him.

"When is that _beautiful_ boy leaving anyway?!" She yelled. She cannot help herself to call the boy _beautiful_ no matter how much she hated him, that boy is just so beautiful. If not for being a rival for his fiance they would definitely be friends.

The earl looked at Sebastian and the butler back to his master. That's right, he had forgotten to tell his master that the Undertaker asked them to kept_ Red_ for a while _until_ he gets back. Who knows how long that will be.

"The Undertaker had entrusted us to take care of him until he comes back, so until then Red will be staying here under our care." Sebastian answered for his master. And said master started partying inside with joy.

"What?!" Lizzy gasped. "Then I shall stay here as well until he leaves!"

At that, the partying inside Ciel froze. "That's absurd. You cannot stay here for long, your mother will be worried." He said annoyed.

"It's fine. I have you and Mr. Sebastian to protect me!" She said dreamily.

"I have work, I'm busy and so is my butler with chores. We do not have the time to _protect_ you."

Lizzy pouted. "You're so cold to me! But you care for that beautiful boy!"

"That boy's name is Red, stop calling him that. And I do not care for him, how many times do I have to repeat myself? And you know full well how I feel about repeating myself. WE. ARE. NOT. IN. A. RELATIONSHIP." Ciel hissed glaring daggers back at his fiance. He's been repeating that sentence again and again on his fiance yesterday while she is attacking the poor little earl and it had irritated the said little earl.

Lizzy kept pouting but drops the argument seeing Ciel's serious and annoyed face.

Meanwhile, little Grell stands outside the dining area listening to their bickering._ 'Brat. And after he so forcefully make himself be my boyfriend last night!' _But then he smirked. Kicking open the door to the dining area, he started running towards his _beloved_ Ciel.

"Cieeeeeel~! Love, let's go take a bath together~! I already made it ready!" Grell said in a sing-song voice.

Ciel is in the middle of sipping his tea when he heard it resulting him to choke and spurted it out to his right where his butler currently stands. Sebastian's brow twitch, another of his uniform soiled and damaged. Why didn't his master spurted it out the other side where_he_ is not currently standing, he did not know. But somehow has a bit of suspicion. His master's sadistic tendencies are getting more of an instincts it seems.

"What?!" Ciel blurted out surprised- in a bad way. _And when Lizzy finally calmed too._ He thought.

Grell, keeping up his act attach himself quickly to the earl's arm getting too close to nuzzle the brat's cheek. "Come on~ It will be fun! We'll play under the hot waters covered only with bubbles~!" He giggles.

Ciel blushed furiously at the thought. "R-red...what are y-you talking about?! I will not b-bathe with you!"

_Red_ pouted. "Aww~ Why not?! It will be fu~n!"

"I-it's...inappropriate..."

"Ciel you asshole, what are you thinking?" Lizzy fired up.

"W-what? I do not know any of this! I swear!" He exclaimed. "And why are you mad at me?! I'm not the one who asked to bathe together!" The young earl retorted backing away from his burning fiance.

Lizzy glance at the other boy who at the moment, looked very _very_ innocent, like he knows nothing about suggestive things- which of course he made believable.

"Ciel, you pervert." _*RAPE FACE LEVEL: GIRLFRIEND*_

_'Oh shit.'_

Sebastian immediately grab little Grell and run outside the dining area. He knew it will be hell, and it won't be pretty.

"Sebastian, why did we run?" Grell asked innocently, as if he did not know. Hell, it was exactly as he planned it- except being carried by his Sebas-chan out. He would like to watch the brat suffer but being with his Sebby is more like it.

"Whatever will happen inside is not going to be a very beautiful sight, and I thought I'd save your innocent mind from being scarred for life." He said simply.

Grell stared at him, his lips forming an 'o' and still clinging to his beloved butler's neck.

"So, how about that bath?" Sebastian smiled already making his way to little Grell's room without waiting for a reply.

_*-*=======*-=======*(fuu~)*=======-*=======*-*_

_'F-f-fuuu...Dammit! Stop shaking!' _Grell scolded himself fidgeting in his bed. Sebastian had sat him there to wait while he re-do the hot bath he deemed had turned cold._ 'Is Sebas-chan really going to bathe me~? Oohh~ the thoughts! Or much better~ He will join_ _me!'_ He is already bleeding all over inside, his face heated and all red.

"Red, your bath is ready." Sebastian called from inside the bathroom snapping Grell from his censored thoughts. He panicked.

"Red?" The butler called again.

"Y-yes...I'm c-coming..." Grell almost moaned.

_'Damm, that sounded so wrong.' _He thought running towards the bathroom with excitement and nervousness at the same time.

Sebastian smiled at him, approached the red-head and started undressing him. Grell stiffen, feeling the butler's gloved hands brushed his skin occasionally sending heat and shivers through his body, his face now rivaling his hair color. Noticing it, Sebastian smirked and kept up his ministrations making his fingers stayed longer than needed whenever it touch a patch of pale smooth porcelain-like skin.

_'Don't die on me self! Don't die on me!'_

After being undressed so agonizingly slow, the last piece of clothing away from his body, Grell quickly turned and run- almost literally dived, under his hot bath.

Sebastian chuckled. "Someone's eager to take a bath, hmm?"

Grell did not look back and kept his back from Sebastian, trying hard to calm himself. Then a sound of the door closing was heard followed by it being locked. Grell flinch, hesitantly looking from his shoulder he saw Sebastian undressing.

"S-sebastian...w-what are you doing...?" He asked almost a like whisper, reminding himself to breath while watching the butler- _his Sebas-chan _slowly undressing, no doubt to tease him. _'Oohh~ GAWD~! It is much better than how I imagined this will happen!' _He thought licking his lips.

"I am undressing."

_'Duh.' _Grell cleared his throat. "Err...why?"

"I thought I'd join you since my master is not available right now." Sebastian said smiling evilly.

Sebastian then continued his strip-tease not taking his sexy eyes off the red-head who is eagerly watching.

Finally taking off his last piece of clothing, Sebastian now stand there all in his naked glory, approaching the tub where the red-head is currently bleeding to death and hyperventilating. Grell's eyes never left his body following the butler's every move, but as soon as he stepped into the tub it stayed into _that_ particular part. _'Hnhg...soo big...'_

Sebastian sat himself into the tub settling himself comfortably. "Red, are you okay?"

Grell snapped out of his thoughts. "Y-yeah...why?"

"Your nose is bleeding." Sebastian smirked.

On instincts Grell put his arms up and wipe it off his face, turning around. _'F-fuck...I'm making a fool out of myself!'_ He scolded himself again._ 'And in front of Sebas-chan too~ A NAKED SEBAS-CHAN!'_

Then he felt a pair of strong arms wrapped around him pulling him backwards, making him sit between Sebastian's thighs, his back pressing against Sebastian's broad and strong chest. "Relax." He whispered low and sexy. Hot breath tickling the back-side of _Red_'s ear.

_'Damm...who can relax with that?!' _Grell whimpers.

But after a short moment he finally manage to relax completely leaning his whole weight to Sebastian and closing his eyes.

"Enjoying yourself?" Sebastian asked softly.

"Uh-huh..." Grell hummed in approval. Saying that Grell is _enjoying_ it is an _understatement_.

Sebastian stare down at the red-head currently leaning against him. He felt that urge again to touch him, to feel him, to taste him...he clenched his fists willing them to stay on his sides. He did not know what makes him feel it, but whenever this red-head is around, all he wanted to do is to claim him and mark him as _his_.

It's taking up all of his demon powers to restrain himself...but how long will it take for him to finally break out of control?

_*-*=======*-=======*(fuu~)*=======-*=======*-*_

_OH MY GAWD~!__** Yey~! I finally finished writing chapter 5!**__ I was so procrastinating~ I'm still bad yo~! XD Damm so fluff in the bath~ __**REVIEW TIME READERS~! :DD**__ Please do not procrastinate and be a good girl and boy~_

_**Next chapter:**__ I still can't decide if I'm gonna write the lemon part next chapter...so please help me with your decisions in your reviews! :3_

_TheNarrator: Why are you not disclaiming anything now in your A/N~?_

_TheAuthor: I already put it in the first chapter, it is enou-_

_TheNarrator: Of course it's not enough~! What will the others think?!_

_TheAuthor: ..._

_TheNarrator: They will think that you are claiming Kuroshitsuji as your own~_

_TheAuthor: ..._

_TheNarrator: And they will report it and Yana Toboso-sensei will get mad-_

_TheAuthor: I DISCLAIM._

_TheNarrator: *Borrows Sebastian's WIN FACE*_


	6. Chapter 6

_Alright, before anything else~ Here's le next chapter with your **SebbyxGrell sexy time** because I hear your cries fangirls~! ***waves YAOI fangirls and SebbyxGrell flag*** WE ARE ALL IN THIS TOGETHER YO~ XD __And also...I'M SO SORRY FOR MY STILL **IMMATURE WRITING SKILLS** YOU KNOW I'M NOT YET USED TO WRITING SMUT, LEMONS OR ANYTHING AND SO PLEASE JUST BEAR WITH IT FOR A WHILE~! I'm still a little fujoshi in training after all~ ;D_

_**WARNINGS:** smut, swearing, shotacon, Sebastian smirking. Yes, trust me~ YOU NEED THAT WARNING on Sebby's smirks~ XD_

_And the rating has been changed into **M**. :3_

**_Enjoy your reading~ o 3 o)/_**

_*-*=======*-=======*(fuu~)*=======-*=======*-*_

Sebastian helped Grell washed up and afterwards himself before the water gets cold then wrap them up with clean, thick, soft towels, carrying the red-head out of the bathroom and seated him in the bed to be dressed.

The butler strode across the room for the dresser to get Grell something to wear, with only his towel hanging loosely on his waist teasing Grell's eyes with the handsome sexy demon's every move, hair still dripping wet, droplets of water flowing down every curve of muscle on the perfectly shaped body very tantalizingly _slow_.

Grell licked his lips.

_'Oh my god...'_ He cannot take this anymore. That beautiful handsome being in front of him is just_ too much_ for his self control and it's sending hot vibrations _down there_.

_'This must be my chance! My only chance for this! I should use my own natural seducing self to make this handsome demon to _love_ me~' _Grell thought inwardly smiling mischievously.

All the while Sebastian stood there, his back on the red-head, smiling in amusement. He could feel the red-head's eyes ogling over his wet sexy body and the effects of it to said red-head who is now currently looking worried and confuse all of a sudden.

Sebastian turned around. "What's the matter Red? Is something bothering you?"

"Uhh...no, nothing..." _Red_ said, averting his eyes to the side. It did not occur to him, not just a moment ago that he was _still_ in a child's body. How can he always forget that?! And now, how in the world can he _seduce _someone, moreover his _Sebas-chan_ with a child's body?! His feminine curves and long beautiful legs are now gone and all you can see down there are all _small _including his...and is that _fat_ he sees right above there?

Grell gasped horrified.

He has baby fats! _BABY FATS! _If there is one thing Grell Sutcliff took pride of besides his red silky hair, it would be his _beautiful sexy feminine figure!_ And now, now...

Grell's brow narrowed, his eyes puffing and looked ready to shed tears at any moment.

The amusement in Sebastian's face was completely gone now and changed into honest concern. He walked back to the red-head seated on the bed.

"Hey, what's the matter?" He asked, settling his hands on Grell's sides so that his height is looming over the red-head.

Said red-head looked up, teary eyes full of sincere sadness and sorrow.

"Why are you crying?" The handsome butler said, softness in his voice, and wipe a tear that falls down the child's cheek with his finger.

Grell sniffles. "B-because...your h-hot and s-s-sexy..."

"You are crying because I'm hot and sexy?" Sebastian said raising an eyebrow.

The red-head nodded.

Well that was an unexpected reaction to his_ sexyness_. Sebastian thought.

"And I'm f-fat..." Grell continued, all insecurities falling down on him like rain.

Sebastian's brow narrowed. "You're not fat."

"I have baby fats!"

"That's because you're still a baby."

"I'm not a baby!" Grell finally broke down and sob. "I'm so ugly and unsexy...and y-you don't wanna be near me anymore because you're so beautiful and sexy and I'm not and you are Sebby...can I call you Sebby? You're name is too long." He sniffed hopelessly wiping his endless tears with his little hands.

If not for the sincere crying, Sebastian would have laughed. It's just so cute watching the red-head acting all insecure about his self at such a _young_ age, but wrinkled his nose at the nickname, it reminds him of that obnoxious red idiotic reaper and _now_ is not the right time or_ never_.

Sebastian cupped the red-head's cheek, "What makes you say that Red? That's not true." He said brushing his lips to _Red_'s cheek, kissing his tears away.

Grell stopped his crying and turned into hiccups. "R-really...?"

"Yes. You're very beautiful and I will always like to be near you." Sebastian said, continuously showering Grell's face with soft kisses to calm him down.

"You think I'm sexy too?" Grell hiccuped, looking into the butler's eyes.

Sebastian let out a small laugh. "Yes, I think you're sexy too." he said locking eyes with the red-head, "But, aren't you still so young and innocent to be using that word to describe yourself? Do you even know what that means?"

Grell blinked. _'Innocent? I'm not innoce- ohh...that's right. _Grell_ is _not_ innocent. _Red_ is~' _He inwardly smirked. He might as well use it to his own advantage.

"But Undertaker always use it to describe his clients when he's done dressing them, young or not."

"He call his corpses sexy?"

The red-head nodded. And since when did he completely lay himself in the bed and Sebastian on top of him? Grell blushed.

"What a weird thing to do, but Undertaker himself is weird so I guess it's not surprising."

"Sebastian..."

"Hmm?"

Reaching his hand to the butler's face, brushing the still dripping wet hair tickling his face with his fingers, Grell breathed, "So _wet_..." he actually almost _moan_ it being it suggestive, but he is _innocent_ right? Of course he didn't mean _anything else_ by that but being wet with water. He smirked inwardly.

Sebastian eyed him carefully but only seeing those big rounded eyes blinking innocently at him. He smiled. "I guess I am, aren't I? So dripping _wet_..." his hot breath ghosting the red-heads ear, his hard body pressing close.

Grell gasped. Something hard poking him _down there_. He cried a soft moan, arching his body to get more of that delicious friction. Sebastian smirked. Isn't there any more fun than taking advantage of _innocent_ people? _Tainting_ them with his own, Sebastian smiled evilly, leaning closer and giving the red-head's neck a long lick.

_'Ohh god~! I'm going to die~!'_ Grell moaned softly at the lick. Looks like his act works! And if being innocent earns him this then, HELL, he'll be_ innocent_ alright.

"S-sebby..." The red-head breathed, "What...what is that...poking down...there?" He paused, "It's s-so..._hard_." softly moaning the last word.

Sebastian stopped from his savaging of the red-head's delicious neck. Giving a little distance to look at the child's flushed face, "Red, do you want to see it?" He smiles maliciously.

Grell's breath hitched. _'Oh my god~! I'm going to see my Sebby's hard-on~! And I'm the cause of it too!' _

He nodded eagerly.

Sebastian smirked. "Well, too bad. It is not for a child to see."

Grell's face fell. "What?!" He cried with his high-pitched whining voice.

Sebastian laughed. "I'm just teasing."

Grell pouted.

The sexy butler laughed again, leaning down to capture his pouting lips into the most heated, passionate kiss Grell have ever had,_ so far_. Their hot wet muscles battling for dominance but was easily won by the sexy demon. Grell's hand pulling the handsome butler closer, the other clinging to those silky black-raven hair.

Sebastian slid down, trailing wet kisses on the red-head's jaw to his neck, nipping and biting, his hands caressing the small boy's lithe body and sucking a pert pink nipple on the way down. Grell gasped, breathless, his own arousal becoming painfully hard, wanting and needing of attention, he bucked his hips up.

"My, someone's being impatient." The butler teased.

"Sebby~ I feel so weird...it's so painful down there..." Grell cried, reaching his both hands to the butler for a needed hug. Said butler oblige, giving him a soft kiss.

"Ah, look. You're _dripping wet_ down there too." Sebastian teased, running his hand from the red-head's chest to his stomach and stopping just right above his straining hard arousal, dripping pre-cum with need and excitement. Grell whined.

"Sebby, make it stop...it hurts..." Grell cried again but gasped as his hard arousal was captured by the handsome demon's hand. Sebastian then started slowly pumping him with his hand.

"So impatient you are. Still hurts, baby?" Sebastian whispered low and sexy, nipping at the red-head's ear.

"Ahh~ N-no...feels g-good..." Grell breathed, bucking up his hips more to encourage the hand to move faster.

Sebastian obliged, and moved his hand a bit faster but not as fast as the red-head is wanting, all the while watching his beautiful baby being tainted by him, face flushed and glassy eyes staring at him with need and want, his plump moist lips lightly apart making small sweet sounds of ecstasy.

"You're so cute Red." He said, sucking and licking a pink nipple calling for his attention, his free hand playing with the other. Sebastian started pumping harder and faster, making the red-head moan and writhe under his body with the approaching of a deliciously hot orgasm. Feeling the red-head's body tensing, nearing his release, he whispered hotly,

"That's it. Cum for me baby, cum for daddy."

"AHHHHH~" Grell's body jerked, releasing white hot fluid into his stomach and Sebastian's hand, throwing his head back panting after his breathless cry of passion.

"Good boy." Sebastian smiled, pleased with _his_ red-head. Using his clean hand to brush strands of red hair clinging to the boy's face in sweat, then giving him a soft kiss. The sated and beaming with happiness red-head cling to him, nuzzling his neck with joy.

Sebastian chuckle, "Aren't you a cuddly one."

"Hmm...I like to cuddle." The red-head said, tired from his passionate release. And to express it more clearly, he yawned.

"Alright, let me go get you cleaned up and you can go to sleep." The butler said, letting go.

"But I don't wanna sleep! I wanna cuddle~!"

"Okay, okay. We cuddle after you are cleaned then you go to sleep."

Grell nodded with less enthusiasm. He is very tired but he still does't want to sleep! He's afraid that once he woke up, his beloved Sebastian will be cold and mean to him again. And isn't Sebastian haven't got his own release yet?! And his Sebby did not even let him see his you know..._impressive cock_. Sure he saw it in the shower but not aroused! They didn't even fucked yet! His sexy butler had only jerked him off, and he's already thinking about cuddling...Grell gasped. He had completely ignore his beloved's own needs and now Sebastian will hate him more of how _selfish_ he is!

Grell had started hyperventilating, what will he do now? Of course he wants to _fuck_ but his little body had been poking his head reminding him its limit.

_'No...no! I need to push myself~! I can do this! I have all the strength in the world! I'm immortal!" _He paused,_ '...But damm all the strength in the world won't fit this stupid kiddie body!' _He cried in frustration.

In time, Sebastian got out of the bathroom holding a wet towel and already fully dressed.

Grell cried a pitch higher. "Sebastian!"

Said person jumped a bit surprised. "What?" He said narrowing his eyebrows.

"You...you still...haven't..." The red-head stutter, suddenly feeling shy and embarrassed though kept throwing side glances to the butler's nether region.

Sebastian stare at him for a moment, finally catching on, he smiled, walking beside the red-head. "Don't worry about it." He said kissing Grell's temple and started cleaning him with the wet towel.

"Butbutbut..."

"Shh..." Sebastian shushed putting a finger on Grell's lips to silence him.

But as soon as the finger left his lips he continued, "B-but...isn't it painful?" eyes hopeful. He really wanted to touch his Sebby this time.

"No, I took care of it already."

Grell frown in disappointment but ended up looking like pouting instead.

"It's alright, there's still next time." The butler said, that seductive smirk on his sinful lips, "But I won't be as gentle with you _next time_." he continued, a sadistic glint in his eyes.

Grell gulped. "What...what will we do n-next time...?" He asked nervously but actually more like _excitedly_.

"You'll see." Sebastian simply said, wiping all the evidence of the red-head's sweet release.

"W-will it feels good too?"

Sebastian smirked at the question. Leaning to the red-head's ear, "Even better." he whispered low and sexy, giving a shiver down Grell's body.

The red-head blushed.

_'Oh Sebby~ Stop teasing! Dammit, I'll be arouse again if this continues! BAD SELF! BAD! SIT! STAY!' _Grell scolded.

Being arouse again actually is not really a problem specially if his Sebby is going to take care of it but in his current state right now, he'll definitely pass out in the middle of it. He's just that tired.

Sebastian finished cleaning him up, throwing the dirty wet towel into a laundry basket and walked back to the dresser to get _Red_ something to wear. Rummaging all the clothes that the Undertaker had brought for the red-head, his eyes caught something. Something orange with black stripes and soft silky texture of cloth or was it fur? And most of all the very thing that got his attention, a pair of cat-like ears and tail all sewn together in one costume.

It's pretty much the same as the one Undertaker had put the red-head on when they last visited the mortician's shop, only this piece covers from head to toe and much furry that is soft to the touch. _Another kitty costume!_ The butler beamed, but kitties do not have stripes! He look at it closely, eyes widening in realization. It's a _TIGER_ costume and not a kitty...

_'Well, close enough.' _He thought, smiling happily with those little ears sewn at the hood of the costume.

He wanted to put the red-head in it but remembering how he hated being put to such clothing, Sebastian starts thinking of a plan. Maybe if he ask the red-head nicely he'll wear it for his sake? Since the boy had put a liking to him maybe his request will be granted? His young master had not allow him to have his own kitty because bocchan is allergic to them, so this would definitely give him joy.

Sebastian put the costume back to the dresser and turning around to ask the red-head, but said red-head had already fallen asleep at the bed. Sprawled like his small body reached the whole bed and no one is to lay next to him. Sebastian chuckle. It looks like he won't be needing any permission now.

_*-*=======*-=======*(fuu~)*=======-*=======*-*_

Sebastian walks down the hallways of the mansion to the kitchen where he would prepare the young master's lunch. Arriving, he was pleased to see that their idiot cook Bard had not _yet_ burned anything and the kitchen is looking as perfect as he left it. He wonder though where are those other servants, they would not destroy the other parts of the mansion now right? He shook his head.

Several hours later, the young master's lunch is made without any disturbance or delay. Arranging the food into the cart, ready to be brought to the dining area, the butler hummed happily to himself. He's been in a good mood specially this morning.

"Mister Sebastian! Mister Sebastian!" A blond young boy called, panic in his voice.

Sebastian sighed. Can't he be happy for a little more while?

"What is it Finian? I thought I told you to not run around inside the mansion."

"I'm sorry Mister Sebastian! But master Ciel is...!" The boy panted.

"Finian, breath."

Said boy breathed.

"Now tell me what's going on."

"Master Ciel...master Ciel is...going to get raped!"

Sebastian almost choked. "What?" He said, much colder this time.

"Master Ciel is gonna get ra-"

"I heard you the first time. I meant, where did you get that information? Where is bocchan now?"

"W-well...there are weird noises coming from the study room and and Lady Elizabeth always wear that rape face of hers -which is very disturbing by the way- whenever he chase after our poor master Ciel! Help him Mister Sebastian!"

Sebastian sighed again. "Alright, I'll go. Where are they now?"

"I saw Lady Elizabeth dragging master Ciel I think in the bathroom..."

"In the bathroom?" The butler raised an eyebrow at this.

"Yes, I followed them in the master's bedroom unnoticed and-"

"Finian, why didn't you just help him while you're there?" Sebastian said putting his fingers in the bridge of his nose tending for the up coming headache.

Finian gasped. "Mister Sebastian, I will not hit a lady!"

"And you think I will?"

"W-well...you always hit that poor pretty red lady who often comes here-"

Sebastian's eyes narrowed. "Finian, _that_ red thing you are talking about is _not_ a lady. It is _male. _A gender-confused psycho. And I assure you, _he_ is not pretty."

"Really? Ehh, whatever you say Mister Sebastian."

The black butler ignored the boy's comment and left the kitchen, taking all his time in the world walking to his master's bedroom. Once he arrived, he knocked.

"Bocchan."

"S-sebastian! Help!"

Sebastian opened the door, stepping inside, he announced, "Your lunch is ready my lord."

Ciel, who is currently being undress by the all determined lady on top of him shouted, "Lizzy get off me! Lunch is ready! The food will get cold!"

"Aww, but Ciel! I need to help you bathe and then I'll dress you up too and make you all handsome and presentable, like a responsible and caring _future wife_ that I am! I will prove to you, I'm better than that beautiful boy!"

"Lizzy, you don't even know how to undress me properly! How sure you are that you can dress me afterwards?!"

Lizzy was taken aback. She had never thought of that.

"B-but...my own butler is the one who dresses and undresses me too..."

"That's my point. Learn it first." Ciel huffed.

The little lady glare at him. "I will learn it! And I will start it now!" She said forcing one of the buttons of Ciel's button-up shirt to get loose.

"Don't pull it like that! You'll rip it!" Ciel yelled frustrated, trying to get Lizzy off him. "Sebastian!"

The butler, who as of now laughing his ass off _deep inside_ -because Phantomhive butlers do not laugh their asses off publicly and in front of the young master- walked over the two and helped his master stand and away from his 'future wife'.

"Lady Elizabeth, how very un-lady like of you. Please excuse us, I need to...fix my young master."

Lizzy pouted and hesitantly walked out the room. She needs to fix herself for lunch to.

Walking down the corridors of the mansion, where was her room again?

_'I think it was the fourth door to the left of the right wing in the second floor...' _She thought.

"Meh, I'll just open all the doors!" Lizzy said to herself happily skipping in her walk and opening all the doors she can open.

After almost a thousand doors -which she is just exaggerating because she lost count- she came into a door which is not far from the servants quarters. Sebastian had told her to not come near the area because her highness should not be in such a place, and it is obvious that her room is not there either but curiosity always gets the cat -and she wondered why Sebastian won't just get curious all the time so that he'll always get a _cat _that he loves so much- so she opened the door and quietly step inside to see what it looks like.

It was a big room just like hers, but it is more beautiful and_ red_. How can this room be in a servant's quarter? And why the room is more beautiful than her's since she's the master's fiance! Lizzy fumed. She walked further inside near the bed when her eyes caught a movement at the center of it.

There, lying is a child that is dressed in a kitty costume? Sleeping peacefully, all cuddled up in the big pillows surrounding it and the thick comforters. She gasped. It's the most adorable thing she had ever seen like when she saw that...she looked closer, seeing red hair poking out the hood, she gasped again.

_'It's that beautiful boy!'_

The boy just looked so angelic like a baby...

Lizzy's eyes widen._'That's it! That's why this room is so beautiful and Ciel care for him because he adopt him to be our baby! Ciel is not really cheating! He just wants us to have a baby! Maybe he wants it be a surprise?! Ohh~ Why didn't he just say so! But then it will not be a surprise anymore!' _Lizzy squeal, all too happy with his_ discovery_. _Now_ he can play dress-up with _her_ baby boy.

The squealing had wake the red-head, he blink his sleepy eyes and sat up rubbing his eyes with his fingers. Seeing such an adorable sight, Lizzy cannot help it anymore and jumped the red-head and nuzzle his head. The red-head blinked again.

"Hey! What the hell!" Grell shouted peeling his self off the girl nuzzling him.

"No, Red! You don't talk like that to your mommy!"

"What?!"

"You see, I have discovered your secret already! So no need to pretend anymore!" The girl happily said.

Grell's eyes widen. "Y-you do...?"

"Yup!"

Grell gasped. "But, how?! My secret...how did you know?!"

"I just figured it out by myself!"

_'Shit...did she really? Being kidnapped and such had made her aware of demons and reapers maybe? So she knew I'm a reaper?! And...and...when I help Ciel to rescue her...did she remember me?! OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD!'_

"B-but...please don't tell it to anyone! To Ciel and to Sebastian! And to anyone! Pleeeeease!" Grell cried.

"Oh! Don't worry baby! I won't tell anyone about the surprise! I'll pretend I don't know!" She cheerfully said now cuddling Grell in her lap.

"Don't call me _'baby'_!" He huffed. _'Dammit. Only Sebby can call me baby! And what surprise is she talking about?'_

"Aww, why not? I'm now your mommy! Or else I tell Ciel!"

"What?! NO! Fine! You're my _mommy_! Whatever! Dammit..."

"And stop swearing! It's bad baby!"

Grell just huffed and frown and pouted and all kinds of other hateful expressions that Lizzy just shrugged off because the red-head still looked cute and just continued her nuzzling.

_'And what the fuck am I wearing again?!' _Now Grell is wailing.

_*-*=======*-=======*(fuu~)*=======-*=======*-*_

It's been an hour since Lizzy had walked out the master's bedroom and now Ciel is becoming impatient waiting for her in the dining area that leads to ordering his butler to go get the lady and also the red-head. Ciel was _worried _because said red-head didn't get the chance to eat breakfast since Lizzy attacked again and figures the boy is already starving.

Now Sebastian, as the loyal butler that he is -it's not like he had a choice to disobey an order or something- had made his way to get the little blond lady and _his_ red-head, who he had decided this morning to be his own and no one else -well except if his master had claim the red-head as well, because like he said, 'it's not like he had a choice'- but the blond lady was not anywhere in her room, so he decided to go get _his_ red-head first.

Arriving at the front door of the red-head's room, he opened it, feeling happy to see _his_ red-head again but the sight that welcomed him is not very welcoming at all.

_Red_ is currently being squeeze by the missing blond lady while the red-head -_his_ red-head- is trying his best to get away.

Grell was about to bite the stupid girl with his sharp tooth being so frustrated with all the unwanted cuddling, when he saw his Sebas-chan in the corner of his eye. The red-head beamed,

"Sebby~!" He cried, reaching his both hands desperately to be carried away from the stupid blond girl.

Sebastian was frowning and glaring daggers at the view but softened when the adorable red-head in his kitty...tiger costume is reaching for him. Walking towards the bed to take _his_ red-head to his arms, Lady Elizabeth's hold tighten. He frowned again.

"Lady Elizabeth, please let go. The young master has been waiting for you at the dining room."

"I'll take Red with me, Sebastian. You let go."

Sebastian's brow twitch. "Lady Elizabeth, you don't have to tire yourself. I'll carry him to the dining room. Now, please let go."

"No, Sebastian. _You_ let go." The blond girl insisted, glaring at the butler.

Sebastian stood there eyeing the blond girl with calculating eyes, still not letting go of his hold to _his_ red-head. All the while, Grell is silently watching them with his eyes looking at them back and forth, back and forth when finally the butler speak again.

"_You_, young lady will_ let go_ of him and that's final."

"And why is that?!"

"Because, he's _MINE_."

_*-*=======*-=======*(fuu~)*=======-*=======*-*_

_Yush~! **I finally manage to finish this chapter up! XD** Anyways I hope you liked it yo~ my quota for word count every chapter was exceeded by this chapter! Yey~! It's much longer than le first chapters~! 8D _

_Dundundundun~** Please REVIEW~!** Thanks for reading yo~_

_**Next chapter:** possessive!Sebastian, and...Undertaker?_

_TheNarrator: Ohh~ so possessive your line at the end Sebby~! _

_TheAuthor: ..._

_TheNarrator: Hey, did your mama knows you write that smexy time scene~?_

_TheAuthor: ..._

_TheNarrator: Aha~! I knew it! I'm gonna go tell your mom! *runs to mom* Mom-!_

_TheAuthor: *throws pokeball at Narrator's head*_


	7. Chapter 7

_I'm so sorry for the wait yo~! But here it is finally~! OuO Yey~! **Thank you for everyone who's reading, reviewing and following and putting this in their favorites~!** THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU~! ! ! You guys make me a very very happy little girl~ *hearts*_

_**WARNINGS:** implied sex, a bit of blood...and fluffness~ ;D_

**_Enjoy reading yo~ n_n_**

_*-*=======*-=======*(fuu~)*=======-*=======*-*_

"What are you talking about Sebastian? He's not yours! He's mine!"

Sebastian's eyebrow twitched. No one, he repeats, _NO ONE_ can take away from him what is_ his_. Yes, remember what happened to Claude that day when he tried to steal his master and future food? Though he's not implying that he'll do the same to Lady Elizabeth...not like he can even if he wants too and a Phantomhive butler never hits a girl...no matter how much he wants too.

His only point was, RED IS HIS AND HIS ALONE.

Now, that that's clear to his mind, since he can't say those out loud with the Lady, he just tried to reason again.

"Lady Elizabeth-" The butler started but before he's able to finish his master enter the room.

"What is going on in here?"

"Ciel!" Lizzy cheered.

"Young master." The butler bowed, stepping aside.

Ciel's uncovered eye then catch the sight of his fiance cuddling a very adorable Red in a kitty? costume in the bed. His eyes narrowed. "What do you think you are doing Elizabeth?" He said, his sight darkening.

"I'm cuddling with my baby, what else?"

The corner of Ciel's mouth twitched. "_Your_ baby?"

The Lady only nodded and continued his cuddling with the red-head who is now flailing and trying to get out of her grasp. Oh how Sebastian loved to save him from the hands of that evil witch, but he can't make a move right now. Not with his master around.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you're cheating."

Elizabeth stopped from what she is doing and stare at Ciel with wide eyes.

"What?! No! I'm not cheating Ciel! But isn't he our baby?"

"Our...? What are you talking about?" Ciel asked annoyed. Why does everyone tries to get a hold of his toy?

Lizzy looked back at him with confusion. "I thought you adopted him to be our baby!"

"What?!" Grell suddenly yelled, utterly shocked. _'How stupider this girl can be?!'_

"You must be kidding me. He's same age as we and you already mistaken him as my boyfriend the other day," Ciel huffed. "And now you thought I adopted him to be _our_ baby? Something is wrong with your hormones today. Now please unhand him."

At that order, the butler silently cheered. _'You go tell her young master!'_

The Lady became furious and she stood letting go of Red who immediately run out of bed and was planning to take refuge to his beloved Sebas-chan but just in time saw Ciel motioning him to come to him that he answered with a pout but walked towards Ciel nevertheless. If Grell wanted to stay here in this manor, it's better to be at the earl's good side right?

Ciel pull the red-head closer to him and said, "I'm going to call your mother."

At this, if they were pokemons Lizzy would have evolved into a legendary. And in a moment, flying objects from the room are all suddenly aiming to Ciel like the lampshade atop the bedside table, the flower vase beside it, the flower inside it, a comb, post its, pens, and if she can she would have thrown the bedside table itself. Sebastian as always, saved his master from all of it. But Lizzy is not done yet, there are still many things in the room that she can throw that Ciel is now regretting putting in every room in his manor.

He would have Sebastian to throw it all out later.

Seeing this as a good distraction, Grell took his chance and run out of the room not caring if someone will see him wearing another stupid animal costume. He run and run not knowing where he is going when he bump with the three idiot servants that he remembered as Finny, Bard, and the maid Mey-rin. The three looked at him in confusion and awe and bewilderment. That's when he realized that he had made it to the kitchen.

They stared at him for like a minute but Grell is tired from running with his little legs and he was still panting, therefore he cannot retort or comment on their stupid looking faces.

"Stop staring. And can I have a glass of water?" He said instead.

The three gasped.

"Oh wow! It's talking! The little kitty is talking Bard look!" The little blond said with excitement.

Grell's eyebrow twitched.

"It's not a kitty you idiot!" Bard started.

_'Thank goodness someone understa-'_

"It's a small tiger!" Bard finished.

_'Nope. All of them are idiots.'_

Grell decided to stay away from this people before anything bad happens and was about to run again, but Mey-rin stopped him and give him the glass of water that he asked. The red-head was a bit glad and drank his water while Mey-rin looked at him in adoration. After drinking, he suddenly felt two hands picking him up, that was the clumsy maid.

"What?" Grell said in annoyance.

"Kyaaaaah~! You're so adorable! Don't worry I'm gonna take care of you!" The maid said hugging the red-head so tight the poor little thing had difficulty to breath, though thanks to him being a shinigami but the grip sure is hurting his small body.

_'What is this maid a macho?!'_

He flail and wail until the maid lose her grip and Grell was able to run, but the maid run after him and Bard run after her and Finny run after them because it's fun. Grell run and run once again, this time he found a door and run on it resulting him to end up outside in the garden. The red-head cheered and run through the rose bushes, he found a tree and decided to rest there for a while since it looks like he had lost the three idiot behind his back.

He sat there peacefully and satisfied; as he was enjoying the beautiful scenery of the garden, a naked man with white hair suddenly jumped in front of him. Isn't it...?

_'Their handsome pet dog Pluto!' _Grell chimed. _'And he's naked!'_

He would have been drooling at the sight but it was a _dog_ in human form, though who cares right? Grell shook his head scolding his self for thinking such a low thing as raping a human-dog. NO WAY. What will Sebastian think of him when he knew about this unlady-like thoughts?

And not like he can with his body right now.

Grell smiled innocently at the human-dog in front of him and planned on petting the handsome thing but Pluto bared his fangs at him, glaring at him and looking like it will attack him at any time. What did he do now? Nothing. He absolutely did nothing, but unfortunately he had forgotten that he's still wearing a stupid outfit that looked like a kitty or a _small tiger_ as the cook Bard intelligently corrected.

Or was it really it...?

He gulped.

"G-good dog...w-who's the good d-dog..." He said nervously backing up. But then he noticed that the Pluto has his collar on and that he is chained. Grell smirked.

"My, how'd you know...you're chained. You don't scare me!" The red-head mocked and laughed like crazy twirling around, his outfit tail jumping up and down behind him.

Pluto barked furious.

Grell only continued to laugh and jump around annoying the demon-hound more, but of course luck and Grell are not really in good terms. The red-head twirl again but his foot caught on something making him fall unceremoniously face first on the ground.

_Clink _

Both Pluto and Grell turn towards the sound.

_'Oh hell.' _

The chain keeping Pluto in place had been disconnected because Grell tripped on it and his weight pulled at it.

Now if dogs can laugh, Pluto now is the one laughing.

Grell screamed in horror and run for his life once again after seeing Pluto's RAPE FACE. It's more scarier than that brat Elizabeth! And he's naked!

_*-*=======*-=======*(fuu~)*=======-*=======*-*_

Sebastian stopped mid-air as he heard a scream, Lizzy who is planning to throw him a soap -yes, she had reached the bathroom and all things inside it- also stopped while Ciel is sitting prettily bored at the side chair drinking his tea. The other two looking like in a slow-mo effect you watch in movies.

"What was that?" Lizzy asked first, her hands in the air holding a bar of soap.

Sebastian looked at his master who have manage to drink tea despite what is happening and...where is Red?

"Young master, where's Red?"

Said young master stopped mid-sip and look beside him. He had completely forgotten about Red. Maybe the adorable red-head escaped when all this commotion is happening?

_'Tsk! How could I be so careless!'_

What if someone _else_ took an interest to his toy again?

Ciel stood from where he's sitting and immediately walks out the room, completely ignoring his tea, butler, and fiance.

Said butler and fiance stare at the door where the young earl had gone and immediately run after him, also completely ignoring the young master's tea. Poor tea, has no say to any of this. ; u ;

"Red!" The earl called running to the living room first, followed by Sebastian who also called for Red and the_ future wife_ who called "My baby! Where are you?!" Which made both male twitch in annoyance thinking,

_'I'm the only one who should call him that!'_ at the same time without them even knowing.

**But I know, because I'm the narrator duh! It's so nice to be a narrator sometimes. :D**

"Young master,"

"_What_, Sebastian?"

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear _what_?"

"That mysterious talking voice..."

"What?" Ciel growled in annoyance.

"It's talking to me again!"

**No I'm not. I was talking to everyone generally.**

"There it is again young master!"

Ciel snarled. "What are you talking about Sebastian?! Are you crazy? Seriously, what's wrong with you people today?!"

"But-"

"Just find Red!"

_'Oh right, Red! I should be the one to find him first.'_ The butler smiled evilly, the mysterious voice completely forgotten together with the young master's tea in Red's room. Sebastian was about to say something about checking the garden but was cut off by the other servants' noises, that are now running into the hall.

"Little kitty where are you?!" Finny called, a bit too happy to be looking for someone who's supposed to be missing.

"Come out, come out you adorable small tiger!" Bard then shouted after correcting Finny again that it's not a little kitty.

"Ohhh where's the cute baby? The very very cute baby! Yes, he is!" The maid Mey-rin then said all blushing, her head floating in the air like a yaoi fangirl who just saw two hot men french kissing.

The other three looked at them in confusion.

"Sebastian, don't you think they are also-"

"Yes, I believe it's Red what they are talking about young master."

"So they are looking for my baby too?"

The three then froze on their spot, all of them realizing the same thing.

_'They are after my baby as well!?'_

The earl and his fiance immediately run towards where the other servants went but Sebastian knows better than follow those useless servants. He used the window in the living room and went out to find _his_ Red. The butler figured that if everyone is inside looking for Red, then there's only one thing left on the household who could have got him,

_'That mongrel Pluto.'_

Sebastian tsked and run to find said mongrel. That must explain the horrified scream they heard from the room a while ago. It was now late in the afternoon, it'll be very bad if this continues when night falls. But Pluto don't hate cats! The costume should not be a problem. Though the demon-hound _hates_ death gods. Then Red is a death god? Well, no wonder since he's under the mortician's care and that also explains his beautiful eyes...so death god children don't wear glasses?

"What a precious thing." Sebastian thought aloud with a smirk._ 'Though his face resembled someone I know...who other death gods has red hair and-'_

The butler quickly shook his head to throw all the images that is starting to form in his head. The image of that long flowing red-hair that smelled like roses and blood, behind a very slender body with porcelain like milky smooth skin and-

_'Sebastian stop! STOP IT!'_ Sebastian almost banged his head to the wall near him. What is wrong with him? Maybe his master was right? He is crazy!

The butler can't help but panic at the thought and completely lost on track, sulking in his own little world when suddenly he felt something bump into his leg and that something is now sprawled on the ground, face first. The small cry of pain wake him out of his thoughts and immediately recognized the bundle of red that is now on the ground, his costume hoodie completely off his head because of running and stumbling too much.

"Red!" Sebastian called, picking up the poor child.

Said poor child looked up at him and tear up as he sees his face. "Sebby! ! !" The child cried clinging to the butler like a scared little puppy -but that's wrong because at the moment he's a kitty, err small tiger?- but it does not really matter right now.

Grell is not afraid of dying! He's DEATH himself! But the thought of being eaten by a mongrel demon-hound and be cut into small pieces like a piece of meat with those fangs is very very horrifying! Not in his life he'd ever thought of dying _UGLY_! NEVER!

So he cried and cried, while Sebastian hugged and comfort the shaking child in his arms.

"Shh...it's alright, don't cry. I'm here now." The butler cooed. "What happened?"

But before Red can even begin, the reason of it all appeared in front of them in it's demon-hound form. How did Red able to escape this creature in this form is beyond Sebastian but the more important thing now is that he hated this dog -all the dogs in general actually- but he hated it more right now.

What is this dog even thinking hunting down his property? The nerve.

And so to make the long story short, said mongrel was sent flying back to the garden and was now caged and not just chained and was surrounded by a demonic aura that is full of Sebastian's hate for dogs. Poor Pluto shouldering all the hate towards his fellow dogs.

Sebastian quickly took the red-head into his room, savoring the moment that _his_ red-head is in his arms once again. And since the others are still not aware of his success in getting his hands first on the red-head, what's there to be worried about?

"Sebby..." Red hiccuped.

"What is it Red?" The butler cooed, nuzzling the top of Red's head.

"Make me feel better?" It was actually an innocent request because he got really upset and tired sulking how very helpless he is in his small body, but he's Grell. _Nothing_ comes out of him _innocently_ even if he tries to.

Sebastian smirked and happily obliged. He kissed all the red-head's tears away and slowly caressed the child's lite body through his clothes. But soon the innocent motion was turned into a more intense hot movements and-

"Taking advantage of my poor little Red, I see~ Ehehehehe~"

Sebastian almost jumped from where he sat in his bed, with Red in his lap looking all needy and hot.

"Undertaker, how did you get in here?" Sebastian awkwardly coughs. _'And why didn't I sensed his presence?' _

"My~ Well, your window is unlocked so I let my self in~! Ehehehehe~"

"Sebby~" The little red-head whined.

Undertaker frowned a little at this. "Alright deary~ Time to go home~"

"Undertaker~?" Grell said surprised, he was oblivious to the man's presence until now because he was so focused on his Sebas-chan. "What are you doing here?"

"Why, I'm taking you home with me of course~! Ehehehe~"

"What? You can't!" The butler shouted suddenly, standing up.

"Woah~ no need to be so aggressive Mr. Butler~" Undertaker said, his hands up in surrender.

"I thought you said you'll be gone for _days_."

"I did? Oh well I guess I finished the job early~ Ehehehehe~"

But the truth is, the dispatch had been very suspicious of him, being the one who should be revising the spell out of Grell's body that they decided that is taking too long and said they are going to have a visit to his shop tomorrow. If William knew about this...and he did not even expect the butler to be this intimate with the red-head in the first place! Ohh he's in deep trouble~

The demon glared at his obvious lies and kept a strong hold to the red-head.

Undertaker cleared his throat. "Well, you see~ The dispatch is going to have a visit in me store tomorrow and-"

"William is going to visit me~?!" The red-head beamed, becoming all cheery by the thoughts of seeing his supervisor.

And Sebastian did not like it.

"I'll bring Red in your shop tomorrow morning, but right now let him stay here in the manor." The butler said sternly.

He just got his red-head back, why does people try to take him away?

Grell agreed. "Oh yes~ Let me stay here tonight Undertaker! Also Ciel and the others might be upset if I just leave all of a sudden~"

"True." Sebastian nodded.

Undertaker sighed. "Alright, if you say so~ But I expect you bring him to my shop tomorrow at six o'clock in the morning Mr. Butler~"

"What?! But that's so early~" Grell whined.

"No whining dear~ Your William did not say what exact time they are going to visit, just to be safe you know~ Ehehehehe~"

Sebastian's eyes glowed for a quick moment at this._ 'His William?' _

Grell pouted. "Fine."

Undertaker then left the room with an eerie laugh, leaving the red-head and Sebastian alone together once more.

Grell continued his cooing to his beloved butler but Sebastian put him back on the bed and stare at him with piercing red blood eyes.

"Sebby?"

"What is your relationship with that _Sutcliff_'s Boss?" Sebastian coldly asked.

"W-what? Nothing...we're not related or anything or in some relationship...w-why?"

It was not a lie, but Sebastian's eyes are making him nervous. And why the cold treatment to his surname?

"You just looked so happy of seeing that man. Do you...like him?" The butler asked hesitantly.

_'What? Is my Sebas-chan jealous? He is isn't he?!' _Grell beamed in his thoughts that is now starting to form an evil plot.

"Uhmm, well..." Grell started, averting his eyes to the side while blushing- though not because of William but because of the thoughts his Sebas-chan would do to him if he teased him more, maybe his demon lover would be rough with him tonight?

Sebastian watched him in anticipation of what the red-head will say. But hearing the wrong words right now might lose his cool so instead of letting the red-head finished, he jumped on the bed and capture the red-head's lips into a rough kiss. Red can't help but moan at the rough treatment, and let his lover dominate him for all he cared.

And in a flash, Grell is now lying naked in his Sebby's bed. The demon atop him starting to also undress.

"I'm sorry baby, but I think I won't be able to handle you gently tonight." The handsome demon whispered hotly in his ear while nipping and biting at it.

Grell's breath hitched. His Sebby just confirmed the roughness of their love-making~! He would have squealed but his demon lover kept him busy by his hands so playfully touching him everywhere, he does not have the time to squeal. Sebastian's naked form then flash in front of Grell's face and he would have cum in just the sight of it. But he will not spoil this moment! Not even if he dies from holding it back!

His demon lover suddenly grab his straining hardness and cooed, "Are you ready for me baby?"

Grell moaned at the sudden pressure in his hard length and stared at Sebastian in surprised. Is he going to...?

"W-wait! Where is_ that_ going?" He asked in fake innocence motioning to his lover's impressive length, suddenly he felt really nervous.

"Down here of course." The butler cooed, tracing the red-head's puckered hole with his finger.

The red-head jumped at the contact. He's not some virgin but...damm, he didn't know if his new small body can take all of_ that_. "B-but...aren't you going to d-do something f-first? It looks like it will h-hurt..."

Sebastian grab Grell's both thighs and spread them wide up his shoulders. "But I can't take any more longer in preparing you..." The demon cooed against his skin.

"The thing is, baby," He paused, licking his way up the red-head's neck to his ear, he said, "You don't tease your daddy."

Grell's breath hitched once more surprised, he's Sebby had seen through his acts and now he's going to pay for it. The red-head's cries of pain echoed in the room whimpering, tears flowed down his cheeks as he felt blood flow through his now torn hole by his lover's sudden penetration.

He must be a bit masochist and he likes it rough yeah, but this is too much for his current body right now.

Sebastian groan at the very tight heat sucking his hard length, feeling the red-head's blood lubricating him. Feeling the trembling body under him and the tears and pained expression of his red-head, he felt a bit bad but he can't hold back any longer. Capturing Red's lips once more into a heated kiss, he started moving inside the red-head slowly at first but soon gaining a faster rhythm.

Grell's pain was soon melted into pleasure and moaned at every thrust his lover make.

"Ahhn~ Feels g-good..." He moaned.

"You want more?" Sebastian cooed.

The red-head eagerly nodded and Sebastian happily obliged, thrusting deeper and faster while stroking the red-head's length in time of his thrusts. His fangs hungrily bites at every smooth skin it can reach.

"Haa~ I...I'm cumming...Sebby~"

"Go ahead." The butler whispered seductively, pushing his red lover more on the edge.

Grell jerked upwards in his blissful release shouting his lover's name into the heavens but what surprised him more was what comes out of his lover's lips in time of his own release.

"Grell! ! !"

Did he just call out _my_ name?

_*-*=======*-=======*(fuu~)*=======-*=======*-*_

_Did you like it~? **Please REVIEW and tell little me~ :DD **I be very very happy to know your thoughts~ :3_

_**Next chapter:** I think I wanna make a CielxGrell chapter...or not? ._._

_TheNarrator: Poor us little cup of tea~ We have been forgotten at the middle of le story~! ; n ;_

_TheAuthor: I told you already to stop interjecting in the story...=.=_

_TheNarrator: But why~? Can't I even have a say to anything there~? I completely understand how Mr. Tea is feeling right now!_

_TheAuthor: I should have kept you inside that pokeball._

_TheNarrator: How could you say such a cold thing to me and Mr. Tea~?!_

_TheAuthor: I'm only talking about you. And give me that tea!_

_TheNarrator: NOOOOO~! ! ! MR. TEA~! ! ! TT n TT_


	8. Chapter 8

_Thank you all for waiting for this chapter to be posted yo~ I'm really sorry it took so long I only have the weekends to think. ; 3; And for everyone who still continues to review and support this story, **I SO LOVE YOU ALL VERY MUCH YOU GUYS MAKES ME REALLY HAPPY~ YOYOYOYOYO~** *sniffles*_

_I try my best to reply to your every reviews to show my appreciation~ Though to those anonymous, I want you guys to know that I really appreciate your reviews and support! **I could just stain your clothes with my tears right now yo~ TT u TT**_

**_WARNING: _**_Should I still be giving you guys warnings? I mean, it's already rated M. XD And no CielxGrell~ Yeah...for now. LOL. And this chapter is a bit of drama...but I need it for the story to flow. Please dun hate me for it if you're expecting this to be all comedy and happy. ; n; I dun want this to be really just a random and pointless story~ _

_**Dun worry, I won't make this depressing like my other stories~ AHAHAHA.**_

_**Here you go~**_

_*-*=======*-=======*(fuu~)*=======-*=======*-*_

Grell stared at the ceiling pretty much frozen in place in the bed. Alone. As soon as Sebastian had realize what he just did, in a blink of an eye, he was dressed and out of the room. Leaving Grell cold, empty, confuse, alone, and bleeding. He was fucking bleeding and Sebastian just left him there.

Grell frowned. He wasn't impress.

He didn't know if he should be happy about his Sebastian shouting his name in such a moment, but come on you don't just go around fucking someone and just randomly call names of other people while you do it just because you feel like it right? I mean, he's supposedly not Grell right now.

But isn't it sweet? His Sebby is thinking of him in such a red hot ice melting intense love making! Grell thought to himself. But then he frowned again, closed his eyes as he sighed in defeat and annoyance.

"No shit. Why the need to do it with someone else then? He could have just ask me and then I'll happily say yes! And how I've wished to have his babies for a very long time too!" Grell pouted.

He then opened his eyes suddenly when a realization hit him. He sat up, eyes widening, and the pain in his butt all forgotten.

"Then this means I finally have Sebas-chan's babies?! It's possible! After that intense love making tonight, I could have been pregnant right now!" Grell chimed to himself victoriously, completely ignoring how biology works.

But then another thought hit him, and he doesn't like it. He slumped back on the bed, a frown returning to his adorable face.

The next morning, Grell kept his eyes once again fixed on that suddenly very interesting ceiling in Sebastian's room. He was still very sore, he had the need to literally drag himself to the bathroom that night to wash himself up. He hadn't slept well then and so he was now continuing what he was doing last night at 5:00 in the morning.

And the very subject of his thoughts? His Sebas-chan and the poor children of the earth. And also Sebas-chan's babies he so strongly believes that is now growing inside him. _And he doesn't care about your biology professors and books. They can just go fuck their biology books and it will get pregnant with their babies Grell doesn't really care._

Since the thought comes to him last night, he can't help but think about it over and over again...until now. And probably in the future as well, if not confirmed. It had come to him last night that maybe Sebastian _have a thing for children_, that's why...

_'Would he do it to anyone without anything in exchange as long as they are all children?'_ Grell thought._ 'And what about our soon to be children? He wouldn't do it to his own children right?!'_

He was now starting to really believe that Sebastian is just a perverted pedophile that's why no matter how beautiful and sexy and alluring and attractive he is in his original body, Sebastian had still ignored him. Not to mention, such a high and perfect demon of his caliber, he chose a_ child_ to be his master.

And now, a stranger he is supposed to be, Sebastian just suddenly develop a liking to him? It's very suspicious.

What if he confessed to him now that he's really Grell and not a child they named Red? Will Sebastian liked him still? Grell's frown never leaving his adorable face.

_'Maybe that's why he never comes to like me...because I'm not a child?'_

And that Sebastian just likes playing with innocent children, tainting them and ripping their innocence away from them like a devil that he is. And since children are the most vulnerable things and easy prey for the likes of him...and most beautiful creatures as well, even Grell loves children.

But not the way he believes Sebastian did.

Grell felt like crying. Now Sebastian might really think how pathetic he really is for trying to get his attention that'll never be his. He curled up more to the huge soft blanket covering his body and sunk deeper on the bed trying to gain comfort from the things that still has the lingering scent of his demon love.

Not a moment later before Grell drifted off back to sleep, Sebastian came back. But not with the adoring sweet butler Grell expect him to be with him as _Red_ but with his usual stoic self.

"Get dress. The Undertaker is expecting you in a few minutes. I'll wait for you outside." Sebastian did not wait for a response and was quickly out as quick as he entered. He knew the red-head is awake and he had heard him.

He felt bad a little acting so cold to the child all of a sudden because of that incident.

Whatever happened last night was a mistake. A very bad mistake. Sebastian would have erased it in the history book if he can. He knew the red-headed child is not at fault. He was the one who shouted the_ wrong_ name. But he can't help himself but be angry at the child.

What even the fuck happened? It made Sebastian panic and utterly horrified, he had to fled the crime scene. He just shouted the name he hated the most in the time of his-

"Just shit. Fucking shit." Sebastian growled in gritted teeth.

It was just the most embarrassing moment of his immortal life...so far.

How can that even happen? He wasn't even thinking about that stupid idiot in the first place! He swear he wasn't. He believed he wasn't. And why the hell would he? He was having sex for crying out loud, so why would he be thinking about a stupid reaper with the same red hair and dual green eyes...

That's why he can't help being mad at the child. Why didn't he realize it sooner, Sebastian didn't know. The child reminded him of Grell. Everything about the child reminded him of Grell. It's like looking at a child version of Grell. He hated it.

Then it hit him.

_'What if that child is related to Grell himself?' _Sebastian's eyes widen. He face palmed. "I so fucked up."

Sebastian would have to thanked whoever thought the child to dress and bathe on his own, not like his master, or it will really be awkward for him.

Red walked out of the manor after half an hour later. He had to find his way back to his room to find himself clothes to wear. And the only appropriate thing he find to be categorized as clothes other than those abominable costume is a white dress that look pretty much like the dress the Undertaker first made him wear in the Shinigami Realm, only this time it's white and has red cotton ball buttons instead of ribbons.

And leave it to the Undertaker, it comes with a matching shoes with high socks.

Everything he makes is adorable, remember?

Grell looked up at him with a cheerful smile as usual. And Sebastian thought he really looked adorable he just want to lift the child and return to his room to cuddle with him and never come out, but no. He was still mad at him. It's his fault. He reminds him of that disgusting red-headed reaper and everything is the child's fault.

He looked at the child coldly, turned his back and started walking without any word. He knew the child is a reaper as well so he knew he will have no problem jumping on roofs right?

The red-head quickly followed him and tried to hold on to his hand as he reached his side but Sebastian immediately move his hands away without even looking at him. The butler just continued his walk and started jumping at the first roof they are about to pass to get to the Undertaker's shop.

Grell looked up at the house which is three story tall. In his smaller figure the building looked a lot taller and ever since he changed into his current body, everyone had been always carrying him around; now he didn't know if he can even jumped that high anymore.

But the butler kept ignoring him, he's now a few meters behind and Sebastian do not show any intention of stopping.

Little Grell took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and with all his might jumped. His foot landed on a solid ground and he opened his eyes. He cheered. He can still jumped high, only with a little difficulty, but he still can. He jumped another roof and another and another, but he was still too slow.

Grell is having a hard time keeping balance on roofs after roofs, he had to stop before jumping another roof and he was getting frustrated. He wasn't even wearing his favorite heels yet!

Not to mention, he was still sore from last night.

_'Sebas-chan youuu bastard!' _He cried to himself, pouting sadly.

All the while, Sebastian can feel the red-head's distress from a distance. Who wouldn't if he kept squeaking and yelping every time he looses his balance; but he chose to still ignore him...until now. The butler decided to stop a few roofs away and watch the red-head's predicament.

The sight was so fucking adorable he could not help himself but swear at that. The red-head looked like a ball bouncing very slowly and carefully on an un-even ground careful not to 'pop' itself. And with that very determined face of his in concentration.

Grell focused, it was even more hard without his glasses. He jumped another roof, he was looking down on his own feet to make sure he lands on the next roof and not on the alley below.

That would hurt.

On the next roof though, he saw another pair of feet next to his little ones and he immediately looks up; startling cold red blood orbs looking on his dual green ones. He blushed in embarrassment, he did not notice how deep he got in his own concentration to notice Sebastian standing there.

"Sorry..." Grell said, looking back down to his own little feet.

Sebastian had to stop just to wait for him, he had slowed them down and he does not look so happy about it. Sebastian must really be in a bad mood to be all cold and scary to him today. Grell thought nervously.

Suddenly a pair of hand grabs and lift him up. Startled, he tried to struggle but soon stopped as he realized who got a hold of him. The butler carried him close to his body just like the first time and continued their way to the Undertaker's shop.

Little Grell clings to him happily, though a bit sad because his Sebas-chan is being very cold to him again.

The Undertaker welcomed them with his usual creepy grin, pleased with the butler being true to his words. But as soon as he put little Grell down, he vanished without saying a word.

The Undertaker blinked and averted his eyes, which is still covered by his hair, to the small Grell now in front of him, silently asking what was that all about. Grell looked at him as well but just shrugged his shoulders off as if saying _'I don't know' _which is not a lie. Grell really had no idea.

Except from what happened last night.

But it could not be it right? It was not him who shouted _someone else'_ name.

He should be the one who's supposed to be mad about it.

Naturally.

And not his demon lover.

_*-*=======*-=======*(fuu~)*=======-*=======*-*_

"But Wiiiiiiiiiiill~ NOOOOOOO!" Grell whined and pouted. William and Ronald showed up a few minutes later when Grell arrived. His superior getting straight to business as soon as he was seated and served tea, while his kohai run up to him and cuddled him no matter how hard he pushed the half-blond off.

And now, he sat there in Ronald's lap whining and flailing to William's statements not a while ago, but the half-blond kept petting him without even considering his feelings.

"Stop it Grell. You're not a child. You've been gone far too long and missed a lot of your work. You need to go back." William sternly responds.

"I am noooow~!" Grell retorted, sticking out his tongue. "And I can't go back to work still looking like this!"

"That's why I'm here. I intend to check if there are progress in turning you back, but I see nothing different." William then averted his piercing eyes to the now nervously laughing Undertaker. If glares could cut, Undertaker would be in half right now.

"Your non-sense reason?" He continued, seeing the Undertaker has no intentions of answering an unspoken question.

"Ehe-he-hehe...you see, it's not that easy to-" Undertaker started nervously.

"That's why I suggest you do not procrastinate at doing your job!" William cut him off, raising his voice at the Undertaker in frustration. Because he cannot do it anymore. One more night of overtime without Grell and he will burst.

Everyone was startled at William's choice of tone. If there is someone you don't use such a tone, it will be the legendary death itself, the Undertaker.

Undertaker stood, in a flash his death scythe was out pointing at William's neck, his eerie smile replaced by a serious and dangerous frown.

"Do not tell me what I should and not do. Of all people, you should know better than use to me that kind of tone Mr. Spears." Undertaker hissed, not really pleased at William's behavior. His eyes glowed dangerously behind his hair.

Seeing that William has no intention of backing down, Ronald stood, Grell still in tow.

"Uhh...please don't fight. I'll take Grell sempai's shift! You don't have to do overtime anymore..." Ronald said nervously, specifically to William. Everyone looked at him in surprise. Ronald knew he would regret this later.

Their superior's expression calmed and looked relief after that.

William corrected his glasses with his hand. "I...apologize." He breathed out. "Do please work on Grell's situation more seriously. We are under-staffed as it is."

The Undertaker considered this and nodded, taking his scythe back wherever he hides the lethal thing.

"I'll give you another week. When I came back then, I'll take Grell with me. Child or not."

Without any more word, William disappeared with Ronald looking defeated followed behind.

Grell flinched.

Since the realization he comes up with that morning about why his Sebas-chan don't love him, he had this thought of not wanting to return in his original body anymore. He was so conflicted, if he changed back, his relationship with Sebastian would also change back or maybe worse if the butler knew.

But William just had to make it more difficult for him.

And he gave him a week. A WEEK!

What kind of a decision will he come up with in just a week?!

Grell looked like he was about to burst out and cry. He doesn't know what to do anymore and it hurts him to think that whatever choice he has it will still end up the same.

That Sebastian is not in any of it.

And that whatever he do, he can't make the butler stay by his side. He never own him in the first place. He was under that brat earl's command and not his.

Seeing his adorable sad expression in his face, the Undertaker held him like he would to his own child. Whatever it is that developed between the red-head and the butler, it's something that Grell wants, and he didn't want to go. And there will sure be hell to pay if the butler knew.

Grell clings to him, his hold on his grey cloak tightening as he willed his self not to cry. The red-head loves the demon so much that it hurts. The feeling is not mutual. But with_ Red_, it seems that it is.

That's why the Undertaker understands. Grell can never go back. He doesn't want to.

He was torn between his job and his feelings.

The Undertaker felt bad for the red-head. He doesn't like seeing him like this. How can he be so enthusiastic now to work in returning him to his true form?

In all truth, it was easy for the Undertaker to change Grell back. He knew how. He just finds it all entertaining that's why he make it seems like he doesn't know.

But it now all comes to this. He doesn't mean to.

With Grell having to return in his original body...

He will lose whatever he had worked for to gain the butler's attention.

And what about him? What will now happen to the other cute costumes that he just did?

He had poured all his might and love in making all those adorable costume! It better not be wasted!

_'Damn you William. I hate you so much.' _He pouted.

_*-*=======*-=======*(fuu~)*=======-*=======*-*_

The Undertaker took Grell back at the Phantomhive mansion later that after noon, since Grell insisted that he carry him back there. _He hates jumping on rooftops_, Grell had whined. He does not want to give in but the red-head knew how to use that adorable face of his to his own advantage.

It left him no choice at all.

The Undertaker really has no intention of returning him back there since William sounded too serious about his words and was really dangerously pissed to be raising his voice on him.

The stoic bastard really hates overtime that much with a fiery passion.

He was not scared. NO. He could have made that stoic looking supervisor beg for his mercy. But that would only stir some suspicion in the Shinigami Realm, and he never like seeing the higher ups' ugly faces.

They would just probably ask him to come back. Whatever it is that they don't understand about the word 'retired', Undertaker don't really know.

But now, the last thing he wants is to see little Grell here reaping souls after a week. With his lethal chainsaw ten folds heavier than his own weight. Or with those ridiculous pair of scissors. You don't give children dangerous things like that. You don't do that.

What kind of an adult would?

Those things practically shouts, 'Keep away from reach of children'.

He really needs to return him back to normal and he can't do it without the one he's supposed to change around now can it?

Then an idea pushed it's way through the mortician's mind.

Yes, he would return him back. He has no choice and it's probably for the best.

But he'll take it slow. Very_ very_ slow.

Arriving at the Phantomhive grounds, he laughed his eerie laugh. Grell had expected to be led and dropped in the front door but instead of taking the way to the front door of the mansion, the Undertaker changed direction and jumped on a tree before bursting open the huge window on Ciel's study, which startled everyone in the vicinity.

"Ehehehehehehehehe~"

_*-*=======*-=======*(fuu~)*=======-*=======*-*_

_YAAAAAAAAAY~ I dunno what I'm bad about today so...but trust me, I'm still so bad yo~ **I'm EVIL I tell you! **XDD Please don't get tired reviewing! It's what keeps us authors alive. XD Don't be a murderer now okaii~ ohohoho~_

**_Next chapter:_**_Might contain CielxGrell...please people BREATH. I'm not sure of it yet. XD__  
_

_TheAuthor: I feel so bad. I might post the next chapter at three or two in the morning if I'm able to finish it tonight._

_TheNarrator: YAAAAAY~ OMG! Sleep-over~! OuO-) OHHH Please lemme touch you while you sleep~_

_TheAuthor: I change my mind. The next chapter will be done next weekend._

_TheNarrator: *legasp* You're so cruel, I just wanna touch you~ TT n TT_


	9. Chapter 9

_Here it is~! Ohh I can't believe we are now actually in chapter 9 yo~! *kampai*_

**_WARNING: _**_Shotacon. But I guess you already know that. XD And *drum rolls* The majority of votes in the reviews has spoken~ This chapter now contains a **CielxGrell...for real.** XDD But don't worry, as I promised, I marked it so you don't accidentally read it. OuO_

_So watch out for the A/N sign._

_*-*=======*-=======*(fuu~)*=======-*=======*-*_

"What is the meaning of this?!" Ciel growled, standing up from his seat.

The now broken glasses of his window on the floor, standing in the windowsill is the Undertaker laughing eerie to himself with the confuse red-head still in tow, in a not so gentle way. Grell's eyes first landed on his lovely handsome butler and he was about to greet him but the butler never return the eye contact.

He pouted. Looks like Sebastian is still mad at him?

On the other hand, the earl is looking expectantly at him, but with annoyance at the mortician. Might as well humor the brat.

"Ohh Cieeeeeeel~!" The red-head cheerfully greeted, before reaching his both hands to him saying, "Uhh...help?" while he batted his eyelashes adorably.

Ciel walked to him and take him from the Undertaker's grasp like he would to a baby, his glare was more intense now with the mortician.

Little Grell then clings to Ciel like Undertaker had done cruel things to him.

The earl held him close.

"What the hell do you think your doing Undertaker?!" Ciel hissed accusingly.

Since yesterday when Red mysteriously disappeared, Sebastian had never told anyone that he was already found. Found by him. The butler made sure no one will know so that he can have all the time he wants alone with the red-head.

But after all that, he choose to ignore him. Sebastian's eyebrow twitched. He did choose to ignore the red-head, but it does not mean he can go be all adorable like with his young master.

No one saw them leave in the early morning as well, so now Ciel thought that the Undertaker had kidnapped the child. The earl was actually in the middle of thinking how to find the _still missing_ red-head before the Undertaker decided to spoil it.

It might be the best than telling the young lord what happened last night. Sebastian thought. Hell no. He would damn himself back to hell than be ordered to speak the truth of last night.

Grell kept his eyes fixed to the demon butler but Sebastian still refused to look at him.

That was it. He couldn't take it anymore. Sebastian have no reason whatsoever to be angry at him that he knows about.

Two can play this game you know. And Grell would enjoy playing it.

Little Grell looked up at the earl, who's still glaring with accusation at the crackling mortician, smiles happily and start nuzzling his head under the earl's chin. Grell wasn't even lying when he said he loves being cuddled, so why not?

The brat is not that bad after all...

When the red-head is not _Grell_.

And when the brat is not taking advantage of _Red._

And when the brat is not destroying his alone time with his Sebas-chan.

And when the brat is not ordering the butler around.

And practically rubbing to his face that Sebas-chan is his butler.

Okay, so Ciel is really that bad and he hate him so much. But not right now though, and he can always use him to his advantage to get back at Sebastian.

He smirked inwardly.

Ciel's eyes softened as he looked down at the happy little Red nuzzling at him. It made him smile. Red was so adorable and he was nuzzling_ him_, and not his butler.

_'Hah! In your face Sebastian!' _If only he can say it out loud. Ciel thought. In all actuallity, he can since he is the master here, but it will be very childish...and embarrassing.

After laughing about something that he only knew about, the Undertaker stride forward out the windowsill inside the study room like he just came from the front door. Laughing a bit still.

"Why hello there young earl~"

"You bastard, why Red is with you?"

"Ohh my, so protective are we little earl~?" He chuckles. "No worries, I've no intention of taking him away from you again..."

"I feel like you're not done yet." Ciel responds, raising an eyebrow.

The Undertaker laughs again. "Ehehehe~ Ohh dear, that instincts of yours~ Hmm, let's see...ohh yes, right. I'll be staying here with you now if you don't mind~!"

"WHAT?!"

Ciel and Grell had shouted in unison. Even Sebastian was startled at the news.

What in the world could possibly happen in their meeting with that reaper William Spears? Sebastian thought.

"You can't. And you will not." The earl stated with authority in his voice.

"If you want that adorable red-head stay here, then I can~ And I will! Ehehehehehe~" The Undertaker then continued to cheer, looking very happy with his retort.

"Undertaker that's not true! You can't staaaay~!" Red pouted.

"Now, now~ You know I can't leave you here now right~? You just insisted! Now shush before I tell William~ Ehehehe~"

Red gasp and immediately shut his mouth. The bastard is playing dirty. Whatever the Undertaker is planning, he feel like he won't like it.

"Whatever is_ that_ reaper has to do anything with this?"

"Well, if you must know earl~ That child is also a reaper~"

"I have my suspicion, yes."

"Well then you should know that William has everything to do with this~! Ehehehehe~"

Ciel frowned. He do not like that guy very much just like that idiot Sutcliff. And now he would probably have to deal with those things just because they were also a reaper like Red. Would it be worth the trouble then?

Red looked sadly at him before hugging him tight, burying his face in the earl's chest. "I wanna stay..."

And that's what Ciel all needs for an answer. He sighed.

"Alright."

Little Grell disengaged, his eyes sparkling with happiness as he looked back at the young earl and practically glomps the guy. Ciel was caught off guard but was able to keep his balance. With Grell happily backs from nuzzling, hesitantly he petted his head; and even though he liked it very much, Ciel's face refused to show it.

The Undertaker was pleased to hear the news. Whatever it is he'll get to observe around the mansion, well, specifically the demon butler, will finalize his decision in the end. He was not about to let the adorable red-head go unguarded around the demon butler now after seeing a hickey poking out the collar of the red-head's dress around his neck.

Not to mention how the Undertaker saw them last night in a dark room.

How that black butler looked at the red-head with hungry eyes.

Hell, the butler moved fast. Undertaker will give him that. But he's not really impress. Whatever it is that the butler develop for the little red thing, it was very light still and can be easily wavered. It was not worth loosing a job in Grell's side.

Undertaker has no doubt when all truth is revealed, the butler will go all murderous around Grell.

He eyed the butler in the corner and grin at him, his usual eerie grin.

Sebastian was in shocked at the moment. Surely, the red-head had not told the Undertaker what happened last night? And the fact that he can feel the Undertaker eyeing him from the corner...

He had a bad feeling about this. And it's not going to be good.

_*-*=======*-=======*(fuu~)*=======-*=======*-*_

It was late in the afternoon, the time to serve the young earl his tea, who at the moment, is supposed to be working on his Funtom company paper works since _Red's disappearance_ was already _solved_. So why is he not working? And what is that adorable red-head doing in his lap?

And why the hell his young master looking so happy cuddling with the adorable red-head in his lap that nuzzles like a cat? Didn't his master allergic to cats?

Sebastian's eyes glowed, but the two were busy with each other to notice it.

Red is now ignoring him. Like he was ignoring him in return.

The butler is not happy about it. He cleared his throat.

"Young master your tea is-"

"Is that caaake~?!" Red chimed as he turn around seeing the slice of a beautifully made strawberry cake next to the young earl's tea. His big rounded eyes sparkled.

It's just the most delicious thing he had laid his eyes on. The butler had always serve Ciel a chocolate cake, and it's the first he saw him make a strawberry one.

And Grell loves strawberries.

He can almost feel the drool leaking out of his mouth.

But it's not for him to eat. It's for Ciel, and he can;t touch it without first the brats permission.

Grell smirked. _'Well that's easy~'_

He put his pointy finger in his pouty lips looking longingly at the piece of heaven lying sweetly at the study table in front of him just waiting to be taken by him in his hot mouth. _Even a malice free activity such as eating can sound very dirty at Grell's choice of words in describing things_.

With his big rounded adorable puppy-like eyes averting to look at the earl's own as if to say, _'Can I have it pleeeeease~?' _and just like that, Ciel is powerless against him.

Hey, being cute has its own advantages. But Grell still loathed that word. He preferred the words 'sexy and beautiful' still.

As soon as the earl heaves a sigh of defeat and nods, Grell was at the poor cake happily devouring it in a very un-lady like manner. It is his Sebby's cooking after all, and his Sebas-chan makes the best food; in Grell's opinion. He changed his position in Ciel's lap to properly eat, his back now resting comfortably in the young earl's chest.

Sebastian watched the red-head in annoyance, he was cut off of his sentence and now he is being ignored again. And that position still bothers him.

"Sebastian."

"Yes, my lord?"

"Bring me another one." Ciel commands in his usual bored tone.

"Yes, my lord." He bowed, and immediately was out of the room.

The butler returned a few minutes later with a new slice of strawberry cake in tow. At the same time Grell had finished eating his, but it was just so good that he wants more.

As the red-head spotted the newly brought strawberry cake, he was practically bouncing at his master's lap beaming, "Oh pleasepleasepleaseplease~ Can I have iiit Ciel~?"

It was nothing sexual of course. It is all purely excitement for the sweet dessert in his hands. But Sebastian is still bothered by it. He wants that red-head out of his master's lap. And he wants him out there now. Honestly, his lap is where that red-head can only bounce like that.

And no, the butler is not jealous.

He just thought it was not appropriate for his master's young age. Sebastian reason to himself, completely ignoring the fact that Red is also in a very young age, and he'd already done more dirty things to him.

Sebastian had to take a deep breath at that. He is a _one hell of a butler_, and one hell of a butlers do not hyperventilate. No.

He needs time to think, and now is the best time.

But of course he can't right now. Sebastian almost roll his eyes.

Because the cake he had just brought got devoured by the red-head again and he needs to bring another one for the young lord.

For the fifth time that afternoon, he had already brought back the whole cake he baked just to make sure he would not need to go back down in the kitchen to get another slice again, because Red eats like a ten person.

Now both teen are eating their desserts, only that Red is more enthusiastic about it.

It was a very annoying sight and Sebastian hates it with a passion. Red will even feed Ciel with his cake occasionally. Every part of Sebastian's face is now twitching in annoyance. He needs to get out of there now. And he was about to. When suddenly an icing smeared in the red-head's cheek near his lips.

But it is not what stopped Sebastian. It's when his master licks them lazily with his tongue.

The red-head blushed.

Sebastian could have burst, grab that little red thing and show him who really owns him. But he knew it's his fault. He had been ignoring the red-head since after stripping him off of his innocence last night and now his rebelling from him. He must be thinking now that he was only playing with him or if Red thinks at all about things like this. He just seems like a carefree and bubbly child.

Maybe he was just acting like he's supposed to, childish.

The butler is so confuse he did not even ask for permission when he left the room.

_*-*=======*-=======*(fuu~)*=======-*=======*-*_

* * *

【A/N: I now have to warn you that here starts the CielxGrell part. The need to read it is not necessary to understand the whole story, but I do need this to make the story go where I want it. I will mark where it ends, and you can continue reading.】

**OOHH Sebastian my love don't worry I will not-** *grabs TheNarrator's collar and drags away*

That was already over lapping the close and open parenthesis idiot.

**TT n TT**

* * *

"Odd, you are very affectionate today. Is it only what it takes to get you be like this Red? A cake?"

"Stwawbewwy cakeee~" He corrected, his words slurring with his mouth still full of this _strawberry cake_.

Ciel smirked. "Then I should ask Sebastian to make more of that everyday."

Grell perked up, very happy to hear it. _You just gotta love Sebas-chan's strawberry cake_. "Rweawwy~?!"

"Yes, really. Now please stop talking with your mouth full, you'll choke."

The red-head nodded and drinks his orange juice to gulp down his food properly. He had asked Ciel to have an orange juice instead of tea, because he can't actually asked Sebastian himself for it since they were still ignoring each other.

Grell finished his juice with a loud 'fwuah', his tummy being all satisfied.

"Already full?" Ciel asked, amused.

Red nodded happily. Since when did the last time he have tasted a mouth watering strawberry cake? He don't even remember.

"Hmm." The earl only hummed in understanding.

Grell then pouted. Ciel had relaxed his back in his chair, with his eyes close and his head leaning in his propped up hand on the armchair, now ignoring him. Grell thought the brat likes taking advantage of him so much, so why is he ignoring him now? Or was it only when Sebastian is around? The red-head furrow his brows at that, with his pout still in place.

"I'm bored." Ciel stated interrupting Grell's thoughts. His uncovered eye opened lazily.

"Aren't you always~?" Red said, still pouting.

Ciel's smirk returned to his face, a mischievous glint in his eye. Leaning closer to Grell as they are now face to face, he continued, his breath brushing the red-head's lips. "Aren't you?"

Now Grell wanted to take back whatever it is he was whining about Ciel_ ignoring_ him.

_'Please return him into ignoring me!'_

The earl was smiling evilly at him and he was damn too close! Looking him straight in the eyes, waiting for his response.

Grell averted his eyes to the side, breaking the uncomfortable eye contact. "N-no..."

Ciel frown playfully. "No? Why? Don't you want to play Red?"

"Play w-what...?"

Grell then felt a pair of hands snaking to his body, he yelped.

"A game that boyfriends do." Ciel breathed hotly onto his skin. It sent shivers down Grell's spine, and what does boyfriends do? And who are boyfriends here?!

"Stoooop~!" Grell struggled from the earl's grasp as he was trying his hard to dodge the lips that is trying to land on his own, which is now very close into succeeding. "Butbutbut-...we're not boyfriends..."

Ciel only raised an eyebrow. "We are."

_'What?! Since when did they become boyfrie-' _

_*FLASHBACK*_

_"Then I will accept." The young earl finally said._

_"Excuse m-me?"_

_"Your proposal. From now on, I am your boyfriend."_

_Grell almost screamed. "What?!"_

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

_'F-fuu...' _Grell is doomed. He had completely forgotten about that night, when that brat so forcefully made himself his boyfriend. And now they are to play boyfriends...and of course Grell is not innocent and he know what game boyfriends play...

"Strip poker!" He had thought aloud.

_'Strip poker?' _Ciel narrowed his eye at that. He'd rather strip the red-head there and then, without the poker. What is poker anyway? But maybe it's a good game since it has the word _strip_ in it.

"Will it involve you being strip naked when we play?" The earl asked, with all seriousness in his face.

Grell laughed nervously, _'That was not a good idea.' _"How about chess?!" He beamed, trying to change the tensing subject.

"How about a bath?"

Ehh? "A bath?"

"Yes, and those bubbles that only covers our bodies." Ciel leaned closer again, his strong hold to the red-head keeping him in place.

_'Damn you Sebas-chan! What have you been teaching this brat?!'_

"B-but what about Lady Elizabe-"

"I sent her home. I told her mother her hormones are acting up in puberty so her mother drags her home. Literally."

What?! Now there is no one to save him from this...he gulped.

Grell have no strength to pull away; true he can still jump on high rooftops, but it does not mean he still have the strength to be murdering some brat who's currently dominating him.

The small gap from their lips had been closed as Ciel leaned forward, pulling the red-head closer to him, deepening the kiss. Grell did not responds for a couple of seconds but Ciel's insistent lips were tugging and pulling at his until he gives in. The red-head gasp as the young earl nipped at his lower lip, using this to Ciel's advantage to plunge his tongue inside the red-head's hot wet mouth.

And Grell just had to moan. He _moaned_. And it's not even Sebastian he is kissing right now. But it just felt so good, he didn't know the brat's mouth can be this talented and his tongue...ooh gods all the things he can do with his tongue as it dance with his...

Now he feels like a slut. Grell pulled away from the kiss first; he don't need to breath but he was feeling really guilty. Even though he and Sebastian is not really in a relationship and that there is a possibility that the demon is just playing with him, he still felt like he was cheating on him.

But the demon butler had gotten what he wants from him last night right? The butler must be done with him then that's why he's ignoring him now.

His face was flushed and his lips swollen when they parted. Ciel has to catch his breath since he needs it.

Red leans forward and let his head rest at the earl's shoulders, shrinking his body deeper into Ciel's larger one trying to get some comfort from that very unwanted thoughts. He can't take this anymore.

Maybe it's better if they go back to how the way they should be, like before.

Being rejected over and over once again. Because either way, he was still hurting.

【A/N: The CielxGrell will for now end here. And also the chapter. I have a different plan on the next chapter so...I'll be giving you warnings again in the future.】

_*-*=======*-=======*(fuu~)*=======-*=======*-*_

_An update two days in a row~ I hope you guys are satisfied! OuO Please leave a REVIEW before going into your normal lives~ *hearts*_

_TheNarrator: This was actually a day late~ You said you will post this at three in the morning yesterday!_

_TheAuthor: I said when I can finish it._

_TheNarrator: Nu-uh~! You said! You stay on your words~! The readers are now angry at you!_

_TheAuthor: You must understand. You don't want a sleep-over with Chiibii. YOU DON'T._

_TheNarrator: Sadistic, you bastard...I will rape you one of this days... = n =_


	10. Chapter 10

_Yes, I am guilty! Guilty of not updating~! SO SCOLD ME! LOL. XDD But you know, school start next week for me~ Ohhh gawd...the horror of it! =_=_

_This is not the best chapter but I hope you still like it~ I kinda had a writer's block about this one. OnO Well. here yah go~_

_**WARNING:** Sebby is confuse, Grell is confuse, Ciel is confusing, Undertaker is confusing, Everyone is confuse and confusing. XDD_

_*-*=======*-=======*(fuu~)*=======-*=======*-*_

Grell walked back into his room with his head down, feeling ashamed of himself and irritatingly confuse. What just happened there in the study room? He just had a make-out session with the earl brat! And he didn't even tried to stop it! Also the fact that he liked how the young Phantomhive's soft lips felt on his... Grell shook his head roughly trying to get the thought out of his head._ 'Dammit!'_ He groaned, hitting his head on his room's wall a bit hard.

"M'dear what are you doing~?"

Grell yelp at the sound of the voice, yelping the second time when he noticed the Undertaker frowning at him sitting in the middle of his bed. He had completely forgotten about the old man staying with him from now on. But why the scary look in his face? "Why the long face Undertaker~?" Grell asked.

"You m'dear is in great great trouble~"

The redhead blinked innocently at him. "What kind of trouble...?"

"Figure it out yourself dear Grell. I am in no mood to talk to you about it, you should know what you did wrong!" The mortician suddenly snapped.

Grell furrowed his brows. Whatever is it that's making the Undertaker act like this?_ 'First, he was frowning at me without reason, and then he's scolding like a mother, now he's snappy?'_ Maybe the Undertaker is experiencing this thing those humans called...menopausal syndrome? Should he ask him? But the old man might got more offended if he asked. He'll just ask other things. "Undertaker?"

"Hmm~?"

"Is something the matter or were you just PMSing?" Grell questioned bluntly. Hey, that sounded better than 'Are you having your menopausal stage?' so don't argue.

Undertaker blink, trying to grasp whatever the redhead had said only to laugh hard and roll repeatedly on the bed. "T-that...that was a good one dear~! Ehehehe~" He wave a hand willing himself to stop his laughing. "But no. I am just a bit...say, how about we _play_~?"

Grell raised a brow at this. Hearing the word 'play' only made him remember what he and the young Phantomhive did in the study room. That just ticks him off. "I'm in no mood to play!"

But that only ticks Undertaker off more. "Ehehehehe~ Ohh, but you have no choice~!" The Undertaker cheered, scooping the little snappy redhead in his arms who only flail and wail and struggle and kick everywhere. "Now, now~ No need to get excited m'dear~!" He laughs again, walking out of the room and outside the mansion.

"What are we doing here outside?!" Grell snapped.

"Why~ We're going to play of coarse~! Ehehehe~"

"And what kind of game are we even going to- AAAAHHHH!" Grell yelped as the Undertaker suddenly throw him up in the sky without any warning._ 'What the...' _Falling back at the Undertaker's waiting arms, he was about to give the mortician a good scolding but as soon as he came down, he was again thrown back up into the sky though this time higher. "Undertaker! What are y- Eeek!"

"Ehehehe~ Aren't you having fun m'dear~?" The Undertaker laughs again, ignoring all the colorful and passionate words coming out of the little redheaded thing's mouth.

"STOOOP!" Grell yelled again, but the Undertaker just kept on laughing and continued throwing him up in the air.

"But I'm still having fuuuun~ Ehehehehe~"

_*-*=======*-=======*(fuu~)*=======-*=======*-*_

Sebastian sat quietly at one of the bench in the garden as he petted a little black cat in his lap. The action should have had him melting at the feel of the cat's soft fur and paws but it wasn't helping him at all. He was sulky, and confuse, and currently OOC. Yes, it is hard to stay in character at this kind of situations you know? It's not like you are the one who is being used in this _stupid fanfiction_.

**/coughs You are not suppose to say that.**

Sebastian almost jumped at the sudden interruption in his thoughts. He groaned. "Stop talking to me you imbecile, I am having a moment here."

**Riiiight. Carry on.**

"Tsk. The moment is now gone!" Sebastian shook his head. He's talking into thin air now? _Again_? _'I'm too stressed to the point of hallucinating? Ohh hell no...'_ This should not be happening to him if not with that little redhead. Ever since they had crossed path with that red thing, everything got messed up. He should be having his and his young master's normal life at this hour of the day in the earl's study, serving the young lord his tea. But instead, he's here outside in the Phantomhive garden, sulking and feeling emotions he should not be feeling at all.

"I shouldn't have done it in the first place..." He hissed in gritted teeth. "Am I really that perverted now that I cannot control myself anymore in front of that child? What is happening to me? I am the Phantomhive's perfect butler! How can I let things turn this way? And the fact that I called him...that idiot's name, why did that came out in that kind of time?!" He groaned to his self out loud. He sighed in frustration.

It's embarrassing! Shameful! Disgusting even!

_'Why...?'_

Sebastian intended to continue his sulking for as long as he can but two loud voices got his attention. He stood, putting the little cat gently down the grass before walking to where the voices are. As he neared, Sebastian heard the Undertaker's laughter louder, the mortician's back on him but what took his attention the most is the little bundle of red screaming and being thrown high up in the air. "What are they doing?"

"Upsie daisyyy~" The Undertaker giggled, repeating it over and over again as he continuously throw the poor redhead back in the air.

Sebastian face palmed. Isn't Red a little too old for that? He would definitely freak out when he saw his young master being thrown in the air like that like a baby. Pfft. Though, that was really a funny thought. He snicker. But the redhead's scared red face was too adorable to watch so he could care less about the redhead's age.

But just a little concern, he knows Shinigamis are immortals as well and even though Red is still a child he still got the benefits of it. Even so, should Undertaker really be playing with the redhead like that? He does not want to interfere but seeing that the Undertaker is throwing the redhead 8765432134567899765432345678 feet high up above in the sky and then catching him in his arms as the little poor thing falls in a speed of light from that high proximity is a bit scaring him. Should he stop it? Sebastian flinch every time the Undertaker tried catching Red in an uncertain way.

"Lalalalala~ Lalala~ Lala- Oops." Undertaker started singing but then he was stopped. He gulped.

And that was it, the thing Sebastian is talking about. The old reaper's hands slipped and he had thrown the poor child in the wrong direction instead of throwing him up. Red cried in fear. Sebastian ran before the child in reflex as fast as he could to catch the falling child, because he knows for sure that reapers can't fly. No matter what their hair color is. No exceptions.

Grell closed his eyes awaiting the painful contact of his little body on the floor, but he never felt it coming. Sebastian came in time just an inch away, the redhead felt dizzy, his eyeballs rolling around in a comical way as everything else is spinning, a drool in his mouth. The butler sighed in relief, holding the child close to him. "Red are you alright?"

"Sebby...?" The redhead manage to say as his sight starting to get back to normal.

Undertaker then arrived before them with a grin and not a hint of concern in his face. "Ehehehe~ Ohh sorry about that m'dear, my hands slipped~" He laughed creepily, holding up his both hands.

"You-!" Red started, intending to attack the older man with his lethal teeth but Sebastian hold him still, stopping him from falling out of his grasp. "Lemme! Lemme go! I'm so going to-"

"What are you doing Undertaker?" The butler glared.

"Why, we are playing~! But you know accidents happens~ Ehehehehe~"

"It's not funny!" Little Red cried.

"Hmm~ Alright, how 'bout a different game~? Yes, yes! A different one~!" Undertaker cheered, snatching the redhead out of Sebastian's arms before running off so fast away from the butler.

"Sebby~!" Red called for help but Sebastian can't somehow do something about it, because of what the Undertaker is emitting to the atmosphere. Sure he was laughing and giggling like a maniac but there is something serious and scary about him, something creepy...something, like a RAPE FACE. Sebastian cringe, he can take anything but not the Legendary Reaper's _rape face_. When the old reaper had that face on, you know it's serious business. That's why he just followed behind and look out for the redhead instead of stopping whatever it is the Undertaker thought of doing next.

You cannot blame him. He's not chickening out, it's just that...

It's...that...

Then you do it yourself instead if you are that brave!

**Oh, so you talk to the readers now but you don't talk to me? What is this a discrimination?!**

"A discrimi-...what?"

**This is racism Sebby! You're a racist! And after all we've been through you do this to me?**

"Good lord...who's the author of this thing?!"

**And now you're calling for the Author for back-up?! Who do you think you are Mr. Sebastian Michaelis?!**

"You just answered your question of who I am." Sebastian face palmed.

**/le gasp I am not done with you yet!**

Sebastian sighed and shook his head in annoyance.

"Where you talking to yourself just now Mr. Butler~? Hmm~"

"No, I am certainly not."

The Undertaker grinned at him knowingly before turning around, humming a creepy hymn as he take the still dizzy redhead to the kitchen.

"What are we doing now here in the kitchen?!" Red yelled in frustration.

"Ohhh, you'll see~!" The Undertaker then grab a tray cart and push it back outside the manor, ignoring the still wailing redhead in his arms all the while. As he finally get it where he wants it to be, he put the unsuspecting redhead atop it and...

"Undertaker! What are you doing?!" Grell yelled again. He's been screaming and yelling at this old man for hours now, he can almost now feel his vocal cords beginning to snap any moment now.

The Undertaker only grinned a very very wide grin and shouted, "Hold on m'dear~!"

"Hold on wher- AAHHHH!" Grell screamed once again as the older man pushed the cart running and laughing like a madman on a loose in random directions. The small rocks around the grassy ground making the ride experience like hell. Undertaker run fast and the wind blows harshly on the redhead's face and hair, his eyes already tearing up by the force. Whatever it is that he do to deserve all this?!

The mortician laughed and cackle as he maneuver his way around the Phantomhive garden, dodging flowers and plants everywhere but almost hitting some of the trees that made the redhead's heart stopped from beating. For a moment, the redhead thought that the madman intends on slamming him on a tree.

Sebastian watched in the distance, amused. _'Well that looks cute.'_ He admitted, but feeling sorry for the adorable redhead riding it. His young master will not be pleased though, that tray cart will definitely fall apart at the way the Undertaker is using it. Speaking of his young master, whatever is it that they do when he left him and the redhead in the study room a while ago? With that bouncing redhead in his master's lap...

Sebastian huffed. No, he is _not_ jealous. Why would anyone think that? Please, a Phantomhive butler never gets jealous. Ever. Not in his life he will get jealous by the mere thought of his redhead being all cuddly with his young master...in his young master's lap...in the study room...alone...

Never.

He will never get jealous.

He will never...

He will...

He will?!

"Uh-oh." He heard the Undertaker said followed by a terrified little cute voice, waking him from his panicking mind. Apparently, the cart that the madman had been maneuvering had met an unexpected rock making the cart trip and making its passenger be thrown harshly to wherever. Once again, the redhead had meet the sky and in just a matter of seconds, his little cute face will meet the rocky ground but thankfully his handsome knight in shining armor has been there to rescue him for the second time that day, but not as beautiful as he hopes it to be. The butler had caught him just in time, but the butler had caught only his feet and not his whole body entirely making him hang there in the butler's hand upside down.

"I'm going to die...I'm going to die..." Grell repeatedly murmur as his surrounding spins once again.

"Ohh dear me~ I should have been careful with this thing~ Ehehehehe~" The Undertaker giggles, examining the damage in his push-cart before turning towards the poor redhead. "Can you ever forgive old Undertaker m'dear~? You know how my sight is~! Ehehehe~"

"Undertaker, I don't think-" Sebastian started but was easily got interrupted by Undertaker.

"Ohhh how about another_ much safer_ game~?!" He beamed.

"No! No more~!" Grell begged. "I get! I get it okay?! You're mad at me! You're angry! I'll listen just say what's wrong to me already!"

The Undertaker smirked. "Little Red wants to talk now seriously~? Hmm~?"

"Yes! I'll listen! I'll listen properly! Just no more throwing me and trying to kill me!"

Sebastian raised a questioning eyebrow at this.

"Ehehehehe~ Ohh Mr. Butler, don't you have a dinner to prepare~?"

Sebastian cursed under his breath. He had completely forgotten about dinner! This is unacceptable!

_*-*=======*-=======*(fuu~)*=======-*=======*-*_

Grell stood uncomfortably under the older man's piercing stare back in their room. He didn't know what the Undertaker is being mad about, but he was sure it was something that he did...real bad.

"Grell you are fooling around with the two person you know full well hates you the most."

The redhead stare at the mortician with complete confusion. "What are you-"

"I saw you and the young earl, m'dear."

Grell's eye's widen. How?

"You don't think I wouldn't knoooow~?" The older reaper questioned. Grell bowed his head shamefully, and Undertaker sighed. "You only have 1 week left dear Grell. Whatever you are planning to do, I hope that you know its consequences as well. We can't prolong your form that way for long now, William is starting to get suspicious you know~"

"You mean...you already know how to get me back to normal?"

Undertaker's eyes soften, guilty. "I've known from the very start~ It's my spell so of course I know how to dispel it~"

Grell gasped. "Then why did you let this come to this?!" He's eyes then widen in realization. "You...you find this entertaining didn't you?" He accused. "That's why...that's why..."

"Forgive me Grell...I didn't meant for things to get complicated for you."

"But you just did! I just had a make-out session with Ciel in the study room this afternoon and I liked it! I LIKED it dammit! And I hate that kid!" Grell shouted. "I can never ever look at that brat anymore after all of this is over..."

"You already harbor feelings for the young earl in just a short time?"

"I don't know...his presence was...comforting. I'm confuse Undertaker..."

Undertaker pulled him closer and sat him in his lap. "I admit that I'm at fault, but not entirely. Tell me m'dear, what was your goal? What is the main point of all this?"

Grell frowned. "...So that I can get closer with Sebby."

"Did that changed now?"

"No...I still want Sebby and I to get closer! Ciel just...got in the way."

"Then that already answered your question m'dear~"

Grell look thoughtful. "But isn't it all pointless? When I get back to normal...I don't think letting them know the truth will do me any good..." Grell said sadly. "It's like...only having me feel how it's like and then after that, everything will return back the way they was. Like a dream, after one week I'll wake up."

"It's your choice if you want them to know or not, but either way don't you think they'll hate you the same whether they know or not? They never did put a liking to you even since the beginning~"

"That's very comforting Undertaker, thank you." Grell commented sarcastically.

Undertaker chuckle. "What I meant is~ M'dear, you have nothing to loooose~"

Grell's lips tug in a small smile. "I hope you're right..."

"When did I ever get something _wrong_~? Ehehehehehe~"

_*-*=======*-=======*(fuu~)*=======-*=======*-*_

_YAY! Chapter 10 is dooooone~ Finally! XD Poor Grell~ what will happen now to him? Will they ever know~? QnQ_

_Next chapter: The next chapter update. (Obviously. LOLOL. XD)_

_TheAuthor: You just had a fight in the middle of the story. = . =_

_TheNarrator: It's Sebby's fault! Oohhh~ the discrimination of it~!_

_TheAuthor: Why are you moaning?_

_TheNarrator: I'm not moaning!_

_TheAuthor: You just moaned._

_TheNarrator: I don't know what you're talking about!_

_TheAuthor: Sebastian's discrimination turns you on. _

_TheNarrator: Everything Sebastian do turns me on! It's not fair! = 3=_


	11. Chapter 11

_I'm in the middle of being lazy to update this story but because of your continuous **reviews and favs and follows**.../sobs **This felt so loved~** So I updated it! YAY! OuO /shields self from mad people But I really love you guys~ **FEEL MY LOVE THROUGH YOUR COMPUTER SCREEN~! XD**_

_**WARNING:** Le bloom of Ciel and little Grell's relationship~ So yeah, Cielxlittle!Grell~ **So NO LIKE NO READ YO~!** I apologize to those who actually dun want that pairing ever but I need it to make Grell suffer more into his choosing who he really love...I dun wanna be bias only because I'm a SebaGrell fan...XDD_

_But for those who dun mind le pairing at all, hopes you'll like this chappie! The pairing wasn't that bad...really. Q 3Q_

_*-*=======*-=======*(fuu~)*=======-*=======*-*_

After being _boyfriends_ in the study room with the earl a few days ago, Ciel had been very loving and mindful of him. The earl would have him always stay in his side whether his working or not, of course Grell protested but Ciel would always give him something to entertain himself like fairy tale books and other picture books that Grell is so amaze at he will stay looking at them until Ciel was done with his paper works.

He will then take him to the gardens to play, with the creepy mortician joining them for afternoon tea.

Grell loved the feeling so much, he's being pampered. No one in his entire life had treated him this way and it's getting to him...badly.

But his time with Sebastian lessen a good amount. The butler always looked as though he wanted to tell him something but when the rare chance of Ciel have to left them for a while, Sebastian remain silent and not say a thing. It's worrying Grell for many reasons, the butler won't even hold him now nor get all sweet to him.

Is it because Sebastian knew that his master likes _Red_ too that he choose to give him up? It was a very saddening thought. Sebastian could so easily throw him away just like that to his master _for_ his master.

The thought made Grell sad and he frowned, stopping him from finishing his breakfast.

"Red, are you alright?" Ciel asked worriedly from the opposite side of the table, noticing the redhead's sudden change. Sebastian, who's standing right next to his master also looked at him in concern.

Grell look back at them both, he himself did not notice his sudden change of mood and expression. Immediately he gave them his brightest smile, "Yes~! I just...can't finish all my food because I'm full..." He lied.

Ciel sighed in relief, but he made it not noticeable, and he smile at him a little. "Don't worry yourself about the left-overs. We can feed it to Pluto later."

However, Sebastian was a bit suspicious but did not say anything.

"Do shower afterwards and dress yourself Red, we are going out to town today." The earl continued, smiling nearly like a smirk. "I thought I would take you there since you haven't been outside."

Grell beamed happily, secretly grateful at the young earl in front of him. He had never been in town since like forever! Actually just since his body shrunk but it felt like forever to him. Maybe he could get the earl buy him everything he wants! Yes! EVERYTHING! Grell stood excitedly and quickly run to his room to shower. Ciel and Sebastian watched him run off, amuse at the redhead's obvious excitement.

"Sebastian, prepare the carriage."

Sebastian smiled. "Yes, my lord."

_*-*=======*-=======*(fuu~)*=======-*=======*-*_

As soon as Sebastian stopped the carriage, Grell threw himself onto the carriage door eager to finally feel the air of London and his favorite shops around the place. Ciel thought that the redhead will definitely trip and land on the hard cement and it made his heart stopped for a quick moment, thankfully his butler was in time to catch the overly excited redhead from outside the door and he was able to breath the air he didn't know he was holding.

Undertaker on the other hand, only burst in giggles and chuckles.

It was hell for the earl being inside the carriage with the creepy bastard. The Undertaker with his grinning face stare at him for the whole ride to the town. He can't see his eyes but he can definitely feel it making holes in his head from the opposite chair. Ciel never wanted him to come but unfortunately before they even got the chance to left him in the manor, he got a hold of his redhead and insist that he come too or he will not let Red go with them.

Ciel sighed in annoyance.

This was supposed to be his time to get closer with his little redhead and not a family going to the groceries together!

Grell clings to Sebastian as soon as the butler got a hold of him before the cement floor got a hold of his face. He really misses the other's body close to him. He felt the butler smile as he hold him closer but he was suddenly snatched away from his Sebas-chan by none other than Undertaker.

"Thank you, Mr. Butler~" The Undertaker grins, holding the protesting redhead tighter, as though Grell cannot walk on his own.

Sebastian frowned at the immediate loss of his redhead, but he let it go knowing that he cannot do anything about it. He soon help his master out of the carriage, who wave him off after. "Sebastian, go back to the manor. Just return to pick us up in the afternoon."

"Young master, there could be da-"

"It's alright. Undertaker is with us, he can manage."

Sebastian looked at the said mortician, who at the moment looked like having a father and son bonding time, and back to his master. "Are you sure my lord? He looked like all he see is Red."

"Do not worry about it. I will call you if something goes wrong." Ciel said impatiently.

Hesitantly at first, but Sebastian obeyed just the same. After all, he cannot do anything about it as well. He didn't even know why his master did not want him there, but he was not really in the position to question his master. "Yes, my lord."

After Sebastian left with the carriage, Ciel walk beside the Undertaker and the unhappy redhead in his arms. "If you don't mind, please put him down."

Both reaper look at him, Grell crossed his arms and face the mortician. "That's right Undertaker! Put me down! I can walk!"

The Undertaker only grinned at them both. "Ooohhh but whyyy~? Aren't we having a family get together~?" He chuckles.

Ciel tried to stop himself from rolling his visible eye. "Don't you want to check something in your shop? It is the reason why you come with us here, if I'm not mistaken."

The Undertaker's grin turned into an 'o' and Ciel smirked. The mortician did not tell him anything but he realize that it was the real reason. The Undertaker then finally put the redhead down and he again grinned like a madman to both child. "Well you got me there young earl~ True, it's what I came here for so- Where did Mr. butler go?" He looked around trying to find a demon butler and little Grell did the same.

"He just needed to go back to the manor. He will return later to pick us up."

Grell got saddened at the statement, he really wanted to be with his Sebby. He misses touching his sexy demon butler.

"Hmm~ Is it safe if I just leave you two in here? Or would you like to come-"

"No thanks!" Grell yelled immediately. Ciell only nodded, agreeing to him but he give the Undertaker a look of demanding to leave him and the redhead alone with a hint of _desperation_.

_'Ohh~'_ The madman thought before bursting into a fit of laughter but finally leave the two alone.

"What was that about?" Red pouted, not really knowing what's so funny.

Ciel only smile at him, offering him his hand. "Shall we go then?"

Grell blushed at the gesture, suddenly realizing that they were now both alone with each other. "W-where?" Hating himself immediately for stuttering.

"Anywhere you wanted to go." His whole being looking like a Prince from a fairy tale book.

_'Since when did Ciel ever get to look so...manly?' _Grell asked himself. He always see Ciel as a little spoiled brat and a heartless boy. Never did he always find the little brat _manly_ of all things. He has a lithe body of a _child_ obviously still going through the stage of puberty! But being in his height level and looking closely...the young earl is, if he dare say so, a beautiful thing. Like a porcelain doll.

A manly porcelain _doll_? What?

Maybe if he waited for a little bit more, this young man will definitely grow into a fine and handsome man. But he only had a few days before he-

"Red?" The earl of his own thoughts ask.

"Oh sorry! I was thinking..." Grell said shameful of his manners.

"About what? Is something bothering you?" Ciel asked in concern, walking closer to the other to touch his cheek soothingly. It seems to him that there is something bothering his redhead, he would act strange sometimes specially when his butler is around. Ciel almost huffed at the thought. _'His butler...' _The redhead seems to be still harboring a crush to his butler. But he will make sure that after all this, this redhead will only look at him and him alone.

Grell leans to the warm touch of Ciel's hand, it was surprisingly comforting and even the simple touch made him felt love and cared for. It was very sincere and loving. That's right, he was here to enjoy the town with this young earl and he will!

"I was only thinking of where to go first~! I have a lot of favorite shops around here~" He said cheerfully, holding the hand touching his face.

"We can go to all of them if you want."

"YAY~! Let's go then! The day is not enough~" He giggles before pulling Ciel to wherever. Grell run to the crowd not minding anyone they bump into resulting for the earl to do all the apologies. He then halted all of a sudden. He was thinking of dragging Ciel into one of_ his_ favorite shop which contains dresses and more ball gowns and dresses for grown up ladies! He scolded himself. Ciel will definitely raise an eyebrow at him and get suspicious. He act as though he was remembering where his favorite shop is located when the truth is, he was thinking what kind of shop will _Red_ actually like and not _Grell_.

They halted for a while and Ciel secretly thanked the heavens, catching his breath. He's stamina is not weak, it's just that he was not an immortal being like the redheaded reaper who seems like he didn't know that fact.

Grell then finally thought of an idea. He was currently in a body of a child, and every child have something in common that they all like. Toys. He smile cheerfully at Ciel, proud of himself. "I change my mind! I wanna go to your toy shop~!"

Ciel was a bit taken aback, he wasn't really expecting the redhead to want to go to_ his_ toy shop. But he was a bit glad that the other did, he was indeed proud of his own business, the Funthom Toys Co. and he did wanted to give Red a tour inside of it. He put a lot of effort in it doing all the business and paper works.

It was something that he can truly call his own.

_*-*=======*-=======*(fuu~)*=======-*=======*-*_

Grell was in awe as they came inside the actual building.

It was full of, of course, toys. All kinds of toys in all different sizes and shapes. He felt silly being in awe with all the stuffs inside. He was not a real child in the first place. He's already an adult, a decades old reaper. How come this silly things still seems to attract his attentions? He shook his head and frowned at himself.

No, he don't want toys!_ Red_ wants it but not_ Grell_! All those toys are horrible and not even cute! They're all-

He stopped his rambling as soon as his eyes catches a flash of red in the corner of his eyes. An employee pushing a cart with a huge, almost like his person's size, teddy bear on it. But it was not an ordinary teddy bear, it was pure red. _Blood red_! Like it was soaked in real blood. He didn't know what that huge red teddy is for, usually they don't sell dark red or simply red teddies because children most of the time got scared with them. Because the color isn't really welcoming at all. So what is that thing doing here?

The redhead's eyes followed the red teddy with his eyes. Ciel smirked, looks like his surprise had to come a little early. Red suddenly broke into a run as the red teddy was brought on the corner out of their sight, it was to get it wrapped up but it looks like he would not need to.

Instead of running, Ciel just walked to where the other run off. Arriving at the front of the gift wrapping section, his employee who's suppose to take the teddy into wrapping, stood shocked at the little redhead who jumped the red teddy suddenly and was now cuddling with it.

"U-uhhm...excuse me, who-"

"It's alright, he's with me."

The employee gasped and bowed immediately as he saw the young earl walking towards him.

Ciel stare at the happy redhead fondly and he _smiles_. Not fake, not force nor a proud and a smirk one but an actual smile of true happiness. The employee almost stare at the young earl in awe, it was the first he saw the child ever smile to anyone, not even when he's with his betrothed, Lady Elizabeth. Who was that adorable redhead to make the young Phanthomhive smile-

Said earl glare at him as the other notices his rude staring, cutting him to his thoughts.

"Go back to work. I'll handle this." Ciel said impatiently, not really happy with the other's behavior.

The employee immediately runs back to his work and as soon as he was gone, Ciel's smile was back to his face again like nothing happened as he looked back at his redhead. "I take it you like that one."

Grell paused at his nuzzling with the teddy's softness, and he blushed in embarrassment. What's he doing suddenly attacking teddies? He quickly stand and step away from the bear like it would erase Ciel's memory of him glomping it. "Sorry...I just...red...soft...teddy..." Grell mentally kicked himself. It was not even considered a sentence what he just said.

Ciel smirked, amuse. But he don't want to make a remark to embarrass the other further, it would definitely destroy the other's mood and it's the last thing he wanted. "It's alright, it's yours anyway so it's fine."

"I'm really sorry~! I didn't mean to- wait, what?"

"It's yours."

"It's mine...?"

"Yes." The earl assured him.

Grell stare at him for a moment finding some hint of a joke in his face but all he can see was a...smile? Even him had to stare in awe. He had never seen the child smile, never. He would smirk yes, or smile proudly at himself but never _sincerely_ smile a warm one. It was always forced with the other or a nonchalant one. What is he smiling for? Does he likes the teddy too?

But he said it's...mine.

_'Mine...'_

And that thought pushed the earl's smile at the back of his head.

The earl was serious. The teddy is his. HIS. That huge fluffy, soft, blood red thing is _his_.

When everything finally all sunk in his little shocked brain, the urge to tackle Ciel had reach its peek and so he did. Both of them falling on the floor, with the redhead hugging the earl tightly nearly killing all his oxygen and then suddenly showering his face with kisses.

Ciel was on a bit- no, a _lot_ of shock when he felt those lips showered his face with little kisses. His face burned from embarrassment but he never want to be parted. He would hold the redhead close and they can stay like this all day when suddenly, the kisses stopped and the warm body on top of him vanished like a bubble.

He sighed.

It was now the red teddy's turn to be showered by kisses. Maybe it was a bad idea giving him that? He might be able to make this redhead forget about his butler but...

It would piss him off more if his new rival would be that red teddy.

_*-*=======*-=======*(fuu~)*=======-*=======*-*_

Ciel looked a bit annoyed. Ever since they got out of the store, Red don't see anything else but that red teddy _he_ himself gave him. He was almost regretting it.

Noticing the other's annoyed face, Grell slumped the 'too large teddy for him to be carrying' in his left shoulder supporting its bottom with his one arm, his now free arm reaching Ciel's to hold hands. The earl look up at him in surprise and he smile sweetly at him. He really like his gift, he did. He have lots of stuffed toys in his apartment in their realm including his Sebby and Willy dolly. Maybe when he got back he would make a Ciel dolly? Grell's smile grew wider.

Ciel was about to say something but it was rudely interrupted by the Undertaker grinning at them. He looked like he had robbed his own shop. The mortician's grin widen as he saw the huge red teddy on the redhead's shoulder, ignoring the two holding each other's hand.

"My~ What an adorable little teddy that is~!" He cackle.

"It's mine~!" Grell retorted like someone wants to take it from him.

"Geez, calm down little dear~ I won't take it or anything~"

"Just so you know in case you actually thought of it!" The redhead said, sticking his tongue out. But the Undertaker only giggled.

Not a moment later, Sebastian arrived with the carriage to pick them up. His eyes immediately landed on his master and the redhead's holding hands, though only brief not to make them notice. But Undertaker is ever the observant one, and he find this situation really entertaining but he won't tell little Grell that of course.

That's why you won't be either.

Sebastian then opened the carriage door for them to enter and offer to assist the redhead with the huge red teddy in his shoulder but the other refuse to let it go. Ciel smirked at the scene. Red won't even let his butler hold the teddy.

Undertaker had almost brought his whole shop and he needed to sit his bag beside him making the redhead to, fortunately for Ciel, to sit beside him. Grell was about to sit the teddy between them but he suddenly felt something dark and demonic around the young earl challenging him to actually put _that red thing_ between them so he decided against it, sit the teddy on his other side and instead of holding the teddy, he attach himself to Ciel's arm to please and _calm_ the other.

But as soon as he did, the carriage rock a bit harshly separating him and the earl apart.

"Sebastian! Stop driving clumsily!" Ciel growled at his butler, he knew exactly that it was intentional.

"I apologize my lord. The way seems to got a bit...rocky." Sebastian said coolly, but smirking. It's not like anyone can see it.

Ciel made a tsk-ing sound and huffed in annoyance.

Grell sighed. He should have known his two lovers are both a jealous type.

The Undertaker only burst out in laughter again.

_*-*=======*-=======*(fuu~)*=======-*=======*-*_

_I'm so sorry for being so bad yo~ XD I promise to update more often with my other on-going stories as well. But you have to help me boost my inspiration...all my burning inspirations the first I started writing stories had died down and my inspirations are slowly draining...because I hate my school remember? XDD /coughs. **Please continue your reviews~!** It's one that gives me lots of inspiration to write~ And your awesome PMs too~! OuO _

_**It's nice writing for people who really enjoy my works~ I love you all! QuQ** I'm so sorry I'm busy with school now so I can't PM you guys personally at the moment even though I so badly wanted to.../sobs_

_**IMPORTANT:** Please stop saying to me this phrases- "go update" "next chapter pls" or just simply "update" it only really sounds **demanding** and** rude**. TT n TT **IT IS OKAY if those phrases were attached with a REAL REVIEW such as your thoughts and comments** because I know how you feel about being excited at the next chapters XD but those phrases _alone_...does not make me happy at all. I'd rather you not type anything if it's the only thing you would say specially PM me with only_ that_...I'm not getting paid for this you know...and I have a life outside.../sobs _

_I'm sorry if I offended anyone with that...QnQ _

_I just really talk too much don't I...? DX_


	12. INC-ENDING POLL! (CLOSED)

**_Story Announcement:_**

_*-*=======*-=======*(~*SC*~)*=======-*=======*-*_

**ATTENTION EVERYONE~!** OuO I just made a poll in my profile regarding how INC will end! **PLEASE VOTE!** :DD I need it to progress the further chapters~ As soon as I get the satisfying result, I will be able to update again! YAY! OuO But it doesn't mean that this story is going to end soon. So don't worry~ n.n

**VOTE TRUTHFULLY and most specially...PLEASE DO VOTE! XDD**

That's all~ Sankyuuu! *hearts*

. . .

P.S. We also have a new announcement in our profile~ Please do read it as well! Sankyuuu very much! OuO


	13. Chapter 13

_I...I finally updated.../sobs It's because w__hen I finally put myself into hiatus...many suddenly started following and put me in their faves...why is that? You guys makes me CRYYYYYY YO~ You make me feel guilty and like a criminal for having to leave you with my old crappy works with fail grammar and stuffs in it..._

_You makes me feel like a very very bad person...I LIKES IT~! ewe Lemme kiss you with ma red lipstick stained pouty lips yo~ (/Q 3 Q)/_

_Also, my colds finally left me alone...kinda. Well not completely, but I WAS ABLE TO UPDATE! SO YAYS? XDD_

_Okaii, here it goes...I'm really sorry for this one to actually take almost three months...I didn't realize it, days went so fast IRL... BUT, **your votes in the POLL has finally spoken! ! !** OuO You guys are so adorable, you're all like a small version of me but since I'm already small you're all like two times smaller~ Nyehehehehe~ /coughs Anyways, I don't think I still need to tell you the result of the poll to know who won~ owo_

_Since you choose the path that I originally choose, this story is going through as I first planned it~ YAYS! You lovely two times chibi version of me(okaii your pet name is really long) always makes my life easier~ OuO **HOPES YOU LIKES THIS CHAPPY~ *hearts***_

_**PS: Still has no beta-reader~ You hafta get through this with me together okaii yo~? QuQ  
**_

_*-*=======*-=======*(fuu~)*=======-*=======*-*_

Ciel's eyebrow twitched, he honestly do not know what exactly to feel right now. It's only been 2 days since he gave Red the huge red teddy, but all he wanted to do now is to murder the huge teddy in front of him right at this moment. Red had sat the huge red teddy _again_ opposite to him as they eat lunch just like when they eat breakfast, and dinner, the redhead had even demanded for Sebastian to provide_ Skye_ his own plate. Yes, that's what he named the red teddy, because the redhead said that Ciel's name literally means 'sky'.

Aww how cute~ isn't it? He named his teddy after Ciel. But NO, the redhead only did that to make Ciel feel_ better_.

"Red, do that thing really have to-"

Grell gasped. "What _thing_? Don't call him a thing! He has a name~!" He retorted.

"It's a stuffed toy!" Ciel groaned not really masking his frustration, making little Grell to gasp more dramatically and putting his both hands to cover the teddy's ears like Ciel's words will hurt its feelings.

"Ciel! How dare you!" The redhead cried dramatically, and then turning to his teddy to comfort it. "Don't listen to him Skye! His just a very very bad daddy!" And then looking back at Ciel with a glare, "You don't speak of your child like that, Ciel! ! ! You heartless man!" before pouting and walking out of the dining hall with Skye in tow, leaving a stunned earl with his lunch.

Ciel cleared his throat awkwardly after his stun subsided, not really knowing what to think of what just happened. He does not want to, but he cannot help himself and look at his butler to gain some kind of answer that he didn't even know what. He does not want to risk seeing a sly grin on the other's face or some comments that followed it, but fortunately the butler only smiled at him good-naturedly.

"He just admitted you to be the father of his supposed child, shouldn't you be glad, my lord? It's the thought that counts, after all."

The earl blink up at his butler, blushing after the butler's words finally sink in. "I supposed." He said, averting his eyes to the side, sipping awkwardly in his teacup still blushing at the thought of him and Red having a child, completely disregarding the fact that the 'child' is a big red teddy and that Red is also a BOY.

Sebastian smiled at his master once again, but behind his smile was something else entirely. Something dark, something negative, something...scary. He had been keeping quiet the past few days, or has it been weeks? He didn't know, nor did he care. Something is really pulling at his heart stings every time he looked at the redheaded child, he wanted him all to himself but he cannot touch him anymore now that his master is sincerely interested in the boy.

It irked him every time that he need to keep his distance from them for self-control. This evilly manipulative feeling, he knew it very well, an emotion well-known to humans but never to demons like himself; jealousy. Perhaps in his point of view, it is possessiveness? Demons do tend to be possessive of something they have claimed as their property. But no, Red is not something to be someone's property. He's too precious, too red, and passionate...

Maybe if his master knew...he will let him go?

If only he had realized his feelings more sooner before all this mess begun then maybe he's been the one holding him now and not his master.

He does not want to make his move this early, but seeing how fast the redhead is getting attached to his master as well, this might be his only chance to break them apart.

_*-*=======*-=======*(fuu~)*=======-*=======*-*_

Grell was still sulking from the earlier events and kept ignoring Ciel as best he could, not even looking at the young earl when he called and just focused in tending to his big red baby bear. And no, he was not taking this 'parenting game' at heart, he was just trying to be believable. Yes, that was it and nothing else.

It's not like he really wanted to be a mother...

And have many many children...

And a very big happy family...

In a very big house...

With a very_ loving_ husband...

Grell's pout deepen at his own swirling thoughts, staring at his big red child, then to the butler in the farther side of the study room who in turn refuse to make eye contact with him still, and then to the earl buried in his paperwork before returning back to his big teddy; he thought more deeply. He was actually hoping for his loving husband to be his Sebas-chan but right now, there is really nothing_ loving_ about him. And his sudden cold behavior towards him is starting to piss him off as well.

On the other hand, he still have Ciel, right? He might still be a child now but he acts matured enough. And the little darling can be a very sweet man if he tried. He giggled to himself and grin evilly, still though, he wanted to make sure if Sebas-chan had really given up on him for the sake of his master.

But he would have to use some teasing to find out.

Grell stood so suddenly with force that made even Ciel jump a little in his seat and stopped in doing whatever paperwork he is doing to stare at the sudden irate redhead. It also got the butler's attention.

"Ciel!" The redhead then shouted.

Ciel flinched at the tone the redhead used to call his name not really knowing what he did to deserve such coldness all of a sudden. Maybe he should apologize for his actions from earlier? He actually tried to, but the redhead won't even look at him when he called...

Too consumed in trying to assess the cause of the situation, Ciel did not even noticed that the redhead had walked towards him until he was now in front of his desk, looking at him intensely with full determination in his eyes.

"W-what?" Ciel mentally kick himself for stuttering.

Grell's both palms then slammed on his desk and suddenly the redhead looked all pouty and begging. "Ciel, let's make babies!"

Sebastian almost poured the tea he was pouring in his master's teacup on the floor at the redhead's words and at the same time left his mouth hanging open. He then immediately turn to look at his master for his answer to only see him blushing, his master's face a burning red.

Trying hard to save himself of further embarrassment from stuttering, Ciel divert his flustered expression into something like annoyance. "What are you talking about?!"

"I want real babies~! I don't want to play with teddy bears anymore!"

"But Red-"

"You will make babies with me, right? RIGHT~?" The redhead plead, pursing his lips adorably and his big round eyes hopeful.

"I-...Red, do you even know what you're asking me to do?" Ciel said as carefully as he can trying not to put his hand in his face and rub all the tensing veins.

"Of course! Were going to have sex~!" Grell stated cheerfully, like they were going shopping.

And Ciel regretted it almost instantly for asking at the redhead's boldness. It's not like he's against the idea of having s-...to make love with the redhead, he was ever waiting for the moment to come, but the demon butler's presence in the room and for him to hear the conversation made Ciel really_ really_ uncomfortable. Also, the fact that he can almost feel Sebastian's intense glare making holes at the back of his head is far from comforting as well. He knew the demon had also made it clear that he had some interest in the redhead from the start but Ciel only took it as a mean to annoy him then and nothing serious.

But now, he can LITERALLY feel how serious it is.

Demons can be possessive creatures too, but he also knew that his butler won't be standing against him because after all, he IS his master.

Finally being able to collect himself and wave off the uncomfortable feel of Sebastian's glare at the back of his head, Ciel smirked to himself, gathering enough courage to play along in his redhead's whims. He stood, "Alright, if my beloved really want to, then who am I to deny her?"

Grell almost brighten at that, completely forgetting why he did the act in the first place. But as soon as his bright smile came, it came into a stop as he was suddenly lifted from the floor by a furious Sebastian and then they were out of the room without any words and trace that they had been there, leaving Ciel stunned once again.

_*-*=======*-=======*(fuu~)*=======-*=======*-*_

Grell was thrown roughly into the butler's bed, his little figure bouncing a bit painfully at the soft mattress. Just then that he finally remember what he was trying to gain from his little act, not really the reaction he was expecting from the butler but it's a reaction from his Sebas-chan all the same so...YAY?

The bouncing made Grell's head spin for a moment but as soon as his blurred vision came into focus he wished that his dizziness just continued on and that he'll just go and pass out from the dizziness. The intensity and fury from the stare he was receiving from the butler standing in front of him almost frightens him, that same cold and heartless gorgeous eyes that also excites him into some extent. But he cannot help but cower under the thick blankets into the farther side of the bed when the same gorgeous eyes started glowing its demonic glow.

Grell's small figure shook in fear as he felt the butler move closer towards him, getting into the bed as well. All the while still holding his gaze. He cannot help it, his eyes was just that dangerously beautiful. But why is he getting this mad all of a sudden? Maybe he took his teasing too far? But he thought the butler had stop caring already...he was just confirming it in his little act a while ago.

And it's not like Grell did not find Ciel attractive. He will definitely bed the boy whether in his little form or in his normal adult form...

But we're really losing the point here. Sebastian should have been not affected at all, or at least that is what the redhead was expecting from him.

Grell's musing was abruptly put into a stop though when a gloved-hand had reached his peripheral vision, he gasped and automatically put his hands up his face in defense as the thought of being hit comes into his mind first. But the blow never came and instead, there is only a sigh from the butler, almost melancholic. He peered from behind his arms and look at the sudden sullen expression of the butler in confusion.

Sebastian took a deep breath before he speak, looking the redhead straight in the eyes. "Why did you do that?"

The redhead tilt his head innocently. "Did what...?"

Sebastian did not speak again but moved to pull the redhead in his lap, handling him gently this time. Grell did not make any move or protest to stop him seeing no danger or threat in his movements but is still puzzled by his Sebas-chan's behavior. The butler held his gaze, and in return Grell never left the other's gaze either even after he was placed carefully in the demon butler's lap.

It was almost comforting, the demon's gaze now, unlike when he first took him in his room not a moment ago. Now thinking about it, it's been long or at least for him it is that long since he was in his Sebas-chan's bedroom. He thought sadly, those days when Sebastian finally held him lovingly in his arms without disgust or any kinds of hatred. Just like this, in his lap.

The demon butler then reached a gloved-hand to caress the redhead's cheek gently, and Grell cannot help but to lean and melt into the gentle touch. He have missed this. He definitely missed his darling Sebastian's touch. The butler smiled at him and he smiled back, he never left his gaze, Sebastian continued to stare at him, almost longingly. It's like the butler is trying to memorize every curve and detail of his face...although he was loving this kind of undivided attention, it still made him feel a little insecure.

Sebastian's hand next moved to brush his fingers to his red silky hair and continued to pet it like it captivates him so. It pools around the redhead's lithe figure like a beautiful waterfall of blood, his half-lidded eyes, perfect full lips, and porcelain smooth white skin making him a sight so mesmerizing that everyone would want to keep him for themselves.

But he was _his_.

And he will do anything to make it stay that way.

He will end this game now that he allow himself to play for a while before it completely gets out of hand...and out of his control.

Grell felt the hand stroking his hair shook faintly for a moment, the action also made the butler to pause but immediately shrugged it off and continued to pet his hair. The redhead figured it was from a stinging pain from his contract seal with Ciel. Maybe the young earl was finally out of his stun and was now demanding for his butler's explanation for his sudden actions. But why did he ignore it? Maybe he was wrong about his judgement to the butler after all?

Sebastian haven't really given up on him...?

This made the redhead really happy and without warning, he threw his arms around the butler's neck and embrace him tightly, burying his small face into the crook of his neck. It took Sebastian off guard for a moment but he keep his calm all the same and hold the redhead in a warm embrace in return.

"I miss you Sebastian, very very much~" The redhead murmur, his words muffled in the butler's collar.

"Hmm." Sebastian only hummed, caressing the redhead's back lovingly.

Grell felt a little disappointed at the butler's lack of response but it was the last thing he should be worried about. At least he's in his beloved's arms now and was being adored_ quietly_.

Once the butler finally opened his mouth to speak though, Grell almost wished that the butler had kept quiet for a little while longer instead.

"When do you plan to stop this game of yours,_ Grell_?"

Grell tensed in the butler's embrace, immediately pulling away to look him in the eyes. Fear quickly escalating in his whole body. Has he been found out...? "W-what...are you...?"

"You know exactly what I am talking about, Grell." Sebastian's cold voice ringing to the walls of his room, repeating the redhead's name for him.

The redhead tried to pull away farther, and he was starting to panic. He knew the day will come that they will found him out but he wasn't expecting it to happen this early...he hasn't prepared himself yet for this...can he still save himself out of this now? "I-I'm not Grell-" He tried, moving farther away as he can from the now cold and stoic demon in front of him but he was stopped by a strong grip in his arm.

"Don't try and deny it anymore. I already know. Lying will not save you from this mess you made yourself." Sebastian almost growled, his eyes once again regaining its demonic glow.

Grell gulped, now shaking in obvious fear for his life. He can feel the demon's anger rising by the seconds and denying the truth for long will surely only cause him harm. He tried to pull his arm away from the painful grip of the butler but it won't falter, he was sure that his arm is bruising now but it was the least of his concern now. He knew this would happen, Sebastian will hate him forever and whatever little respect he has for him will now be gone as well. There was nothing left for him now to do but to accept his faith. His faith, after all, had left him no choice at all.

"S-since when d-did you know...?"

"Long enough to let you have your fun. But eventually I need to put an end to it."

Grell whimpers at the strong demonic presence emitting from the butler, his welling up tears finally falling from his glassy eyes.

"Are you happy now, Grell? You managed to make my master and I believe in your act. And it took me a while to finally realized it. I am quite impress."

"I-I'm sorry...I only want to make you look at me without disgust and hatred-"

"By deceiving me and my master? I have to congratulate you though, you did convinced me to touch you _twice_, but you are now playing with my master's feelings, and that I cannot allow." Sebastian then finally pulled away and stood beside the bed, but the redhead made a pathetic attempt to reach out to him and stop him from leaving, sobbing even more as he repeatedly cry his apologies like a prayer to Sebastian.

But the butler ignored his cries, his eyes only full of cruelty and coldness for him and nothing more.

Just like how he imagined it will be when this day come.

It was useless. All his effort. What was he expecting anyway? He did all this to get closer to Sebastian and then maybe when the butler knew how much he loved him then, even if he knew who he really was, he will accept him...did he actually thought that it will work?

Pitiful.

He was pitiful to think so.

That's right, everyone needs to wake up from their dream somehow.

Sebastian straightened his clothes and rid of himself some imaginary dust that cling into his coat, when the doorbell ring. He give the still crying redhead on his bed a last cold glance before he walked out of his room and get to the door.

_*-*=======*-=======*(fuu~)*=======-*=======*-*_

"What business do you have here in my property?" Ciel growled, not really in the mood to deal with reapers now. He still have to deal with his misbehaving butler.

William adjusted his glasses using the tip of his scythe, the reflecting light from doing so trying to intimidate. "I am here to collect what is rightfully ours."

Ronald's head then poke from behind his stoic supervisor and wave at the young earl with a wide smile like they were best friends.

Ciel groaned in annoyance. "What are you talking about? You have no-"

"Young master." Sebastian cut off suddenly, coming from the stairs.

This made Ciel growl even more, seeing his butler's face isn't really helping in his mood right now, even though he had demanded the demon's presence but it's only because he just suddenly snatched his redhead away like a kidnapper, and he dare did so in front of his face.

"Where's Sutcliff?" William stoically directed to the demon butler.

"He's upstairs, in my room." Sebastian answered as stoic, then instructed where it was exactly located. The two reapers nodded and strode off the stairs, not bidding any mind of the young earl's protest in their rude disturbance in his own manor.

Ciel then turn his glare to his butler. "You hide that red thing there in your room?!" He screamed at his butler, but also in shock that his butler even let the redheaded reaper inside his own bedroom.

The butler only nodded, not giving any more unnecessary reactions.

Ciel can only sigh and rub his temples with his fingers.

William and Ronald finally reached Sebastian's room and was not really surprised to find the redhead sobbing inside. William sighed and instructed Ronald to wait outside the room instead. He walked towards the redhead who seems still oblivious of his presence, only when he reached the bed that the redhead looked up at him and stare at him with wide eyes.

"Honestly, Grell. You did this to yourself, now stop being a baby and accept the consequences of your actions."

Grell did not even pay any attention to half of what his Will said, he was more focused in his aching heart feeling a bit of comfort now that his William is here to make it all better for him. Just as William stopped his 'for now' short lecture, he immediately threw himself into the other's arms and sobbed more, clinging tightly to his superior like his life depended on it.

William sighed and tried to calm his arising annoyance. Honestly, he was not even good with calming real crying children, how so that he can calm this even more childish redhead in his arms? He was so rigid in the smaller one's embrace, he honestly didn't know what to do in situations like this. None in their protocol nor in any of their books that states any procedure about calming a subordinate who is experiencing a breakdown.

He sweat-dropped. HONESTLY.

William awkwardly raised his free hand and give the crying redhead a pat, that he thought was comforting, in his smaller back. He felt bad for the redhead himself, but it was Grell's own fault that's why he cannot feel bad completely for him.

It actually took him half an hour to calm the redhead, no, actually, half an hour before Grell finally lose strength to cry more; he actually done nothing to help in the 'calming' part. He just let the redhead cling and sobbed in his arms, feeling awkward the whole time.

Ciel waited_ im_patiently for his uninvited guest to finally leave his manor with the red reaper in tow, tapping his foot repeatedly on the carpeted floor in frustration. "What's taking them so long?!" Ciel cried out, when the reapers finally descended on the stairs, but not what the young earl is really expecting to see. William is carrying Red- _his_ Red, in his arms while the other reaper carried the redhead's things. Ciel's eyes narrowed at this. "Where do you think you're taking him?" He growled as the reapers reached them in the doorway.

Now that he was actually close, he could hear the redhead hiccuping every now and then, he can't see the redhead's face since it was buried in the taller reaper's chest but he was sure from the sound his Red is making, he was crying. The young earl glared at the black-clad man, "What did you do to him? Give him back to me." He demanded.

William did not mind the child's temper though, "I did nothing. And no, I am taking him with us."

"You can't take him with you! What are you-"

"Young master, let them take him." The butler interfered, putting a hand in his master's shoulder.

Ciel tsked, and slapped his butler's hand in his shoulder away.

Not wanting to be involved at the mess the redhead did any longer, William sighed, looking down at the redhead who's trying to hide in his arms, he said, "Grell, do you want to stay?" He asked, his voice as stoic. He felt the redhead tense and squirm in his arms but did not respond other than a weak shake of his head 'no'. William turn his cold gaze back to the young earl but did not miss giving the demon beside the child a glare. "That's your answer. Can we go now?"

Ciel's eyes widen, and for a moment have his mouth agape. He breathed before he was able to asked, still in shock. "G-Grell...?" His gaze directly to the taller man's eyes and then to the redhead in his arms in disbelief, before returning to William's eyes in confusion.

William only nodded. "Your butler might have a better explanation. I apologize to the trouble my subordinate had caused you,_ again._" He said lastly before he bowed his head and disappear completely outside the child's manor.

"My lord-"

"No one is to come near my study this afternoon Sebastian. I will be busy with work." Ciel cut off, something dark in his tone but he let no emotion show in his face. Though his clenched fists in his sides give him away, as he drag his feet back to his study room.

"Yes, my lord."

_*-*=======*-=======*(fuu~)*=======-*=======*-*_

Sebastian strode the long hallways of the manor into the kitchen to prepare dinner. It had been a very long day, he might as well help his master cheer up a little with a properly cooked dinner by his own hands and not Bard's. He continued his walk, not even stopping at the shadow he saw in the farther end of the hall and walked pass right it, only halting when it speak.

"So this is how you planned to end his little game eh~? Ehehehe~" The familiar cackling of the Undertaker's laughter echoing at the quiet hall. His back leaning comfortably at one of the corner walls where its dark shadows blends with his own.

Sebastian did not even face him nor offer him a glance as he say this, "You knew it from the start, but still, you did nothing to stop him."

The Undertaker giggled. "Ahh~ I don't do the hard job~ I am only here to watch~" His expression then changing from a goofy one to something of a more dangerous and sadistic grin. "But, you know what will happen now that you did what you did right, Mr. Butler~?"

Sebastian did not respond and continued on his way, ignoring the bubbling laughter behind him. Of course he knew what will happen. He does not make a move without knowing its sure result first hand. It's the best option that he have, but still, it did not make him happy either.

Maneuvering to round another corner, Sebastian frowned.

_*-*=======*-=======*(fuu~)*=======-*=======*-*_

_Poor poor baby Grell~ QuQ His only comfort (William) dun even knows how to 'comfort'~ XDD_

**_PLEASE REVIEW~! I ALWAYS LOVE READING YOUR THOUGHTS ABOUT MY FICS~ QuQ_**

**_IMPORTANT: _**_Also, I will have my proper announcement regarding my writing and story updates in my profile since I think my author's note is always like a WHOLE BLOCK OF WORDS that I know you guys try to avoid reading~ XDD Yeah, I talked too much. OnO But please feel free to visit my profile sometimes for some updates and stuffs. And also- yeah, I'll stop now. QnQ_

**_PS: Sankyuuu for everyone's support and time to read my works! I loves you guys~ QuQ_**

**_Okaii, no more. XDD_**


End file.
